Underground
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Naruto se vera arrastrado al mundo de las carreras ilegales a través de su mejor amigo Sasuke. En él se enfrentará a grandes pilotos y lidiara con persecuciones policiales, mujeres que querrán su atención y más. Mientras la Policía de Konoha busca acabar con las carreras ilegales persigue sin descanso a Naruto y Sasuke, creyéndolos su único vinculo con la Banda robacoches Akatsuki!
1. Prólogo - Highway Nine Tails

**UNDERGROUND**

**O eres Bueno o No lo eres**

**No importa si Ganas por Centimetros o Kilometros**

**Ganar es Ganar**

**Correr**

**Es mas que un Pasatiempo**

**Es un Sentido de Identidad**

**Hacer que te Respeten**

**No Importa como te pares junto a un Auto**

**Lo que importa es como lo Corres**

**Nosotros Hacemos Cualquier Cosa**

**Por Nuestra Pasion**

**La Adrenalina es la que Cuenta**

"**Vivo la vida un cuarto de milla a la vez**

**Nada mas importa**

**Durante esos 10 segundos**

**Soy Libre"**

"_**Toretto"**_

_**Prologo. Highway Nine Tails**_

**12 de Agosto del 2012, Asia, Frontera con el Pais de la Lluvia, 2:30 am**

_**Single Opening: Edge of the Earh – 30 Seconds to Mars**_

Era de madrugada, llovia incansablemente, las hojas de los arboles se movian con violencia bajo las inclementes gotas de lluvia que caian descontroladas, a lo lejos, un juego de luces venia desde el horizonte, una Gandola, una Kenworth, se debatia ante aquel clima indeseable, el chofer de esa maquina luchaba contra el tiempo que hacia que ver el asfalto sea casi imposible, pues era tan fuerte la lluvia que solo alcanzaba a verse unos pocos metros de pavimento, unido al pobre alumbrado de la autopista, hacia que fuese imposible manejar, pero esa preciada carga debia llegar sin contratiempos a la Ciudad del Rayo, la preciada carga, Un bello Enzo Ferrari que iba destinado a un comprador millonario...

Chofer: Dios mio no veo absolutamente nada..

Ayudante: Eso nos pasa por aceptar salir bajo esta inclemente lluvia...

Chofer: Cierto, ademas de que la autopista dejo de estar alumbrada..

Ayudante: o sea que ya entramos?

Chofer: Si, ya estamos en el tramo mas peligroso de la autopista, el tramo olvidado por los paises..

Ayudante: este tramo es tan terrorifico...

Chofer: Bueno pues ni modo, apresuremonos...

Si, este tramo olvidado de las manos de los gobiernos estaba en disputa, pues bordeaba el pais del fuego en toda la frontera, unia los paises del viento, de la lluvia, del humo, del sonido y terminaba en el pais del rayo, pero siempre en el limite territorial del pais del fuego, por lo que ningun pais se atribuia el cuidado de semejante autopista con mas de 3000 Kilometros de recorrido, por lo que con el paso de los años se fue deteriorando y convirtiendose en una autopista peligrosa, era una autopista amplia con 9 canales de lado y lado, pero sinuosa a mas no poder, con un tramo de 860 kilometros de recta sin fin, para luego llenarse de curvas interminables, todos la llamaban la Autopista del Zorro Demonio, no en balde, pues sus 9 canales y lo espantoso del recorrido, mas su nombre la convertian en un recorrido de temer, sobre todo de noche, pues el alumbrado no funcionaba, estaban en la Autopista 9 colas...

Debido a que no habia alumbrado, y que la mayoria del tiempo en el tramo que colinda con el pais de la lluvia llovia todo el año, y que el resto de la autopista se volvia atemorizante para cualquier conductor comun tanto de dia si llovia como de noche por no disponer de alumbrado, pues la mayoria del recorrido era entre las montañas y el clima de montaña hacia que lloviera la mayor parte del recorrido, y esa madrugada no era la excepcion, nadie se atrevia a manejar de noche, solo los mas osados y los que querian burlar los peajes de las autopistas y carreteras manejaban por aqui, ya que nunca, casi nunca habia vigilancia policial...

Esa madrugada no habia un solo vehiculo, era realmente atemorizante andar por esa autopista, pero realmente no estaban solos. En una curva que pasaban algo rapido y luego comenzaba la recta sin fin, como asi le llamaban a la recta de 860 km, justo al pasar una salida improvisada de tierra, el ayudante noto algo extraño, como una sombra...

Ayudante: has visto eso?

Chofer: que cosa?

Ayudante: una sombra en el hombrillo...

Chofer: a que te refieres? Ni siquiera veo bien el recorrido frente a mi..

Ayudante: nada, debio ser mi imaginacion..

Eso creyo el ayudante, pues la sombra que habia visto minutos antes, levantaba un brazo en una señal y luego se subia a un automovil, en lo que el coche salio de las sombras, se revelo al vehiculo, un Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R del 2004 negro, con vinilos semejantes a nubes rojas con blanco, con una luz roja debajo del chasis el cual salio acelerando a fondo y levantando una enorme columna de polvo y tierra lanzandose a la autopista, pero no estaba solo, detras de el se lanzaban un Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Convertible del 2002, un BMW M3 E46 del 2004 y un Dodge Charger SRT-8 del 2005, todos negros con los mismos vinilos y con la misma luz roja debajo del chasis, los cuales se lanzaron detras del Mustang e inciaron la persecucion de la gandola.. Los mismos se comunicaban por medio de Walkie-Talkies..

Mustang: Vamos Z06, apurate, debemos aprovechar la recta..

Corvette: Tranquilo Cobra, apenas es el comienzo..

Charger: Si Cobra, no se nos escapara, tranquilizate..

M3: Pero debemos apresurarnos, ese Enzo se nos escabullira..

Cobra: Okey, preparados, ya saben el plan, no pueden fallar, ademas tendran solo una oportunidad de subirse al camion mientras Z06 y yo los distraemos. M3, Charger, el exito depende de sus ayudantes..

M3: Cuente con ello jefe..

Charger: Ya estoy ansioso por manejar ese Enzo..

Cobra: No te emociones, ese coche debe llegar sin un rasguño a la guarida...

Charger: Okey okey..

Cobra: Bien, en marcha..

Y los cuatro coches aceleraron a fondo bajo la inclemente lluvia, alcanzando a la gandola, y tal como lo planearon tanto el Mustang como el Corvette se adelantaron a la gandola pasandoles violentamente por el lado, y luego comenzaron a lanzarse entre ellos como si se quisieran chocar, lo cual los acercaba peligrosamente al frente de la gandola, la cual solo pitaba el claxon para que se movieran, por el costado izquierdo estaba el M3 y por el derecho el Charger, los cuales aprovechando la distraccion se colocaban en posicion mientras dos hombres encapuchados salian de la puerta derecha del M3 y de la puerta de pasajero izquierda del Charger, y se lanzaban a la cigueña de la gandola, echo esto el hombre que se bajo del Charger comenzo a quitarle los amarres al Enzo y buscar los controles de la cigueña, mientra el que se bajo del M3 se movia hasta el vidrio del copiloto de la gandola...

Chofer: Malditos locos, que no se quitan, gentusa siempre aprovechando esta via infernal para sus carreras ilegales..

Ayudante: Pero pareciera que se quieren matar, pues..

En eso el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto se reventaba y se asomaba por ella una pistola..

-Dame las llaves del Enzo..

El ayudante, aterrado ante la presencia del hierro hizo lo que le pidieron, luego este las paso a su compañero el cual se encontraba detras de el esperando, luego activo los mecanismos de la cigueña y las rampas dieron al suelo, lanzando chispazos, el hombre se introdujo dentro del cavallino y encendio el melodioso V12, el cual al despedir ese hermoso sonido lo habia dejado anonadado..

-Hey puto, apurate luego lo vez lo que te de la gana...-

Le grito el hombre que aun estaba apuntando al chofer y a su ayudante.. Luego este salio de su ensimismamiento y puso reversa, llevo el vehiculo hasta la rampa y luego neutral para dejarlo caer de la cigueña, e inmediatamente al caer 3 velocidad para adecuarse a la velocidad que iban, echo esto el hombre que manejaba el Enzo le avisaba al lider..

Enzo: Listo jefe, el pajaro ha caido, repito el pajaro ha caido..

Cobra: Genial, Z06, sabes que hacer..

Corvette: Hai..

Dicho esto el Corvette bajo la capota y el hombre que guindaba en un costado de la gandola salto hacia este cayendo en el asiento del copiloto estrepitosamente. Luego de esto los 5 coches salieron velozmente del rango de vision de la gandola dejando al chofer y a su ayudante anonadados...

Chofer: Mierda, ahora que hacemos?

Ayudante: Nada, nos robaron y punto, fuimos victimas de los piratas de carreteras..

Chofer: Entonces ellos son?

Ayudante: Si, "Los Sigilosos Akatsuki"

_**Single Ending: Ghosths N Stuff - Deadmau5**_

**Fin del Prologo - **Hola a todos! Aqui estoy con una nueva Historia, totalmente diferente a las anteriores, esta la actualizare un poco mas tarde que las de Hèroe o Pain, ya que esta es de inspiracion lenta, jejeje, espero les guste el inicio! Es mas actual y dedicada a otra de mis aficiones, los Autos, espero les guste! Las canciones son opcionales, si quieren las buscan jejeje!

**El Siguiente Capitulo sera: 3, 2, 1, Nacio!**


	2. Capítulo 1 - 3 2 1 Nació

_**Capitulo 1. 3, 2, 1, Nació**_

**10 de Octubre de 1989, Europa, San Remo, Italia, 3:35 am**

_**Single Opening: Right and Right Again - Sohodolls**_

En un trailer, bajo una serie de gabinetes estaba una cama, sobre la cual estaba un rubio de ojos celestes, era un joven apuesto, de unos 18 Años, de tez morena, el pelo rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, el cual no podia dormir, a partir de mañana se enfrentaba a otra prueba mas, la cual tenia que lograr si queria el campeonato, el rubio solo estaba nervioso, y observaba detenidamente en sus manos una fotografia de el junto a una hermosa peliroja de unos 17 años, hermosisima, era su foto de cuando se graduaron de la secundaria, traian togas y birretes, en la foto salian tambien su padre, un peliblanco un poco mas alto que el vestido con un elegante traje, y su Madre, una rubia imponente de ojos color miel que vestia un bellisimo traje de gala que la hacia verse como toda una modelo, de lado de la peliroja estaba un hombre mas o menos mayor que todos los de la fotografia, vestia elegantemente tambien y sonreia feliz al ver a su hija. El rubio solo observaba fijamente a la peliroja, era su leal y fiel novia Kushina.

Si, como se lo imaginan, ahi estaba Minato, el joven Minato de 18 años, una joven promesa del Rally, habiendo debutado en esta disciplina ayudado por su padre, el 2 veces campeon del mundo Jiraiya Namikaze a los mandos del Toyota Celica Supra GT-Four del equipo Castrol en las temporadas 1978 y 79, se habia retirado despues de una mala racha al haber fichado con Martini y su Lancia Integrale y 3 temporadas sin ver la meta por problemas tecnicos, decidio abandonar el mundo del motor, para luego ser llamado por la Ford en 1986 para ser el jefe de mecanicos del equipo, tras haber llevado a Ford a ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Rally en 1987, decidio hablar con los dueños para incluir a su hijo Minato en el equipo, cosa que logro sin pelear mucho, luego el rubio llego siendo piloto tester en 1988 para luego ser el piloto 2 de Ford Rally Team en 1989 a los mandos del Sierra Cosworth RS500.

Minato siempre quiso seguir los pasos de su padre y ser Campeon Mundial de Rally, por lo cual siempre entreno muchisimo en el control de los autos, su aficion por los coches y los Rallys fue tal que ya a sus escasos 12 años dominaba el arte del Drifting (Derrape) como los dioses, y eso no paso desapercibido por Jiraiya, quien lo entreno aun mas, y lo llevo al limite en las cuestas abajo de las carreteras de montaña de Konoha, su tierra natal y sede del Rally del Pais del Fuego, incluso lo llevo al mundo de las carreras ilegales llegandose a conocer como "El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" a los mandos de un Nissan Skyline GT-R (R31) amarillo y ser el mas rapido en la cuesta abajo mas peligrosa del mundo, La bajada Matatabi, dejando una leyenda..

Luego de eso Minato, al Graduarse de la Secundaria a los 16 años, entro al Ford Rally Team ayudado por su padre y Jefe de Equipo, Jiraiya, convirtiendose en 1988 en el piloto 2 y el novato del año, al llevarse 8 de las 10 pruebas de la temporada, las que no ganaba eran por problemas de fiabilidad del Sierra, pero las que el coche Ford trabajaba a la perfeccion Minato aplastaba a sus rivales, llevandose lo mas alto del podio y generando envidias y rivalidades entre otros de los equipos del mundial...

Y ahi estaba, en el primer dia del Rally de San Remo, disputado en Italia, nervioso, ya que su padre le habia dicho, que si ganaba mañana, por puntuacion era oficialmente el campeon del mundo de Rally, y solo debia ganar el Rally de Costa de Marfil o el Rally de Gran Bretaña para asegurar el titulo de Constructores para Ford, pero esas cosas no incomodaban totalmente al rubio, de hecho tanto el como Jiraiya sabian que ganarian con los ojos cerrados, otra cosa en su mente lo incomodaba totalmente, y mientras veia una y otra vez la foto, recordaba un acontecimiento en su vida que habia pasado a principios de temporada, y lo habia hecho mas feliz que ser piloto titular en el equipo..

_FLASHBACK_

_27 de febrero de 1989, Europa, Rally de Portugal, 3:29 pm_

Minato junto al equipo hacian los ultimos ajustes al Sierra para mañana comenzar la prueba puntuable para el Mundial, luego de unos volantazos en el llamado, "Infierno Verde", un tramo complicadisimo de mas de 40 km, embarrado, muy sinuoso, una especial inexplicablemente siempre envuelta en una espesa niebla y una intensa y fina lluvia, Minato aparcaba en el area de servicio y se bajaba molesto del coche seguido de su leal copiloto, ademas de cuñado, un chico de 19 años, de pelo corto pero rojizo, seña de ser descendiente del clan Uzumaki al igual que su hermana, de tez morena y ojos grises, Ichigo Sarutobi, el hermano de Kushina...

Minato: Mal, muy muy mal, aun no me gusta este reglaje de suspension..

Ichigo: Se hace lo posible bro, los mecanicos hacen lo que pueden, ademas que ese reglaje esta pensado para que rindas bien en el asfalto, mientras que..

Minato: pero esa especial la he entrenado muchisimo, ya que en ese tramo se deciden muchas carreras..

Ichigo: Bien, comparare mis notas con telemetria a ver que podemos mejorar..

Minato: Gracias..

Ichigo: Bien, y antes de que me vaya, has hablado con Kushina?

Minato: No he tenido tiempo de llamarla, ademas, no tengo ni idea de que hora es en Konoha..

Ichigo: Bien, en cuanto averigues llamala, no la preocupes mucho, esta bien?

Minato: Esta bien, gracias por apoyarme, y sabes que lo hare por que la extraño muchisimo..

Ichigo: Okey, tranquilo que aqui estoy yo para ayudarte, jejeje... Itski (llamaba a uno del equipo de telemetria mientras se alejaba)

El rubio se alejaba hacia su trailer cuando lo llamaba una voz familiar...

-Minato, hijo, que te he dicho de darle la espalda a tu madre?

El ojiceleste se volteo para ver totalmente sorprendido quien se bajaba de una Ford Explorer, el reconocio la camioneta, era la que usaba su padre para ir y venir en los Rallys, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atencion, con su padre venia la rubia ojimiel que le habia dado la vida, su madre Tsunade...

Minato: Mama! (este corrio a los brazos de la rubia)

Tsunade: Hola hijo mio.. Veo que no descansas ni un minuto, lo explotas demasiado Jiraiya..

Jiraiya: (Quien cerraba la portezuela trasera luego de sacar unos bolsos) No es mi culpa amor, el chico esta que echa humo despues de haber ganado el Rally de Montecarlo, debiste verlo no lo creia y hasta se desmayo de la emocion..

Tsunade: Si lo se, tanto la pequeña Kushina como yo brincabamos de alegria cuando vimos en la tele que gano su primer Rally..

Minato: Si, en serio me vieron?

Tsunade: Claro hijo, no sabes cuanto estamos orgullosas de ti, eres todo un ganador como tu padre..

Jiraiya: No digas eso que me ruborizas..

Tsunade: (quien se habia separado del chico y caminaba hacia el peliblanco tomandolo de la barbilla y le dijo antes de besarlo) Claro que si lo digo, mi doble campeon de Rally..

Jiraiya: (Antes de besarla tambien) Y tu mi linda y preciosa Hime-chan..

Y los dos se daban un tierno y rico beso, en eso el rubio se colocaba de espaldas a la camioneta mirandolos como con una falsa envidia mientras no se daba cuenta que la puerta del pasajero trasera de la Explorer se abria sola, el rubio solo dijo..

Minato: (tosiendo) Ejem, oye oye, no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres..

-Y quien dice que mi Rubio hermoso esta pobre?

En eso el chico se sonrio y no aguantaba la emocion pero justo antes de saludarla la chica peliroja saltaba sobre el y lo tiraba al suelo besandolo muchas veces!

Jiraiya: Ah, el amor, yo tambien quiero apapacho..

Tsunade: y tendras los que quieras, primero.. KUSHINA!

En lo que la rubia grito Kushina se detuvo y se levanto en el acto..

Kushina: Lo. Lo siento Tsunade-san, no me contuve..

Minato: Mama solo me saludaba..

Tsunade: Si pero ella sabe por que se lo digo..

Jiraiya: A que te refieres?

Tsunade: Vamonos a que te apapache amor, ellos tienen que hablar un poco.. (Y le lanzo una mirada a Kushina en señal de que debia hablar con el rubio, la cual la peliroja solo asintio)

Minato: Que pasa amor?

Kushina: Nada, solo, agarremos mis cosas vamos a tu trailer..

Minato: Okey lo haremos pero me diras que pasa..

Y los chicos tomaron las cosas de Kushina y se fueron al Trailer de Minato..

Luego de un rato de cariñitos y besos y abrazos que el rubio tuvo que interrumpir mas de una vez ya que podian desencadenar otras cosas, el rubio volvio a tocar el tema que cuando llegaron..

Minato: Y entonces, dime que pasaba entre tu y Mama cuando llegaron?

Kushina: (Quien se ponia a jugar con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada) Pues, este, veras, este, es dificil..

Minato: Hay amor vamos deja los rodeos, que pasa..

Kushina: Bueno, tu, este, tu te acuerdas, esa fiesta, la que vinimos por tu cumple y el de Ichigo en enero antes del Rally de Montecarlo?

Minato: Si, si me acuerdo, tu hermano termino tan tomado que amanecio con la recepcionista del hotel ese dia, jejeje

Kushina: Bueno, creo que el no fue el unico que se paso de tragos ese dia..

Minato: A que te refieres?

Kushina: Bueno, que tanto tu como yo nos pasamos tambien, y el resultado de aquella noche loca..

Kushina llevo la mano del rubio a su vientre..

Minato: Este, esto, no es cierto verdad?

Kushina: No te agrada? (comenzaba a entristecerse)

Minato: Agradarme, que diablos..

Kushina: (Casi con lagrimas en los ojos) Sabia que no te agradari..

Minato: No me agrada, Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo!

Y luego el rubio salio corriendo del trailer con Kushina detras de el..

Minato: Escuchen todos, Voy a ser PAPA!

Y todos los del Equipo Ford corrian alegres hacia el rubio y vitoreaban hurras y felicidades, mientras agarraban al rubio y lo elevaban como si de un heroe se tratara, mientras las chicas del Equipo, unas celosas pero igual alegres felicitaban armoniosamente a Kushina..

Jiraiya: Escuchaste eso cielo, Voy a ser abuelo!

Tsunade: Si lo se, lo supe desde que pesque a la pequeña Kushina en el baño arrinconada con una prueba de embarazo en las manos llorando, le dije que no habia motivos para que llorara, que debia estar muy feliz..

Jiraiya: Supongo que penso que Minato la rechazaria, pero se equivoco miralo lo grito a los cuatro vientos y puso aun mas feliz al equipo que estaba de malas..

Tsunade: Bueno, me encanta ver a mi hijo feliz...

El dia transcurrio felices para todos en el Team Ford, incluso hubo una pequeña celebracion esa noche antes del inicio de la etapa inicial. A la mañana siguiente todos los equipos se alineaban en la salida, Ichigo aun bromeaba con lo del niño a Minato, luego una periodista se acerco al coche de Minato..

Periodista: Y Aqui estamos con el chico revelacion de esta temporada, del Ford Rally Team, Namikaze Minato, hijo de la leyenda del Rally Jiraiya, a lo mandos del Sierra RS500, cuentale a tus fans Minato, como te preparas para afrontar el Rally de Portugal viniendo de ganar en Montecarlo?

Minato: Hola a todos, bueno lo esencial no es ganar como tal, hemos preparado a fondo el coche para afrontar con todo nuestro esfuerzo este rally tan importante para nosotros..

Periodista: Y bueno tienes esperanzas de ganar? Se te ve muy Feliz..

Minato: La verdad si, quiero ganar ya que me encuentro muy feliz, y si gano le dedicare esta victoria a mi hijo que viene en camino, pues voy a ser padre!

Periodista: Oh que bien, felicitaciones Minato, bien ahi lo tienen un feliz novato sensacion con muchas ansias de repetir sus excelentes resultados de Montecarlo, el cual va a ser padre y le dedica la victoria a su hijo, volvemos a los estudios!

Y Minato acelero su Sierra hasta la area de largada para comenzar la carrera..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**4:30 am **

Minato: Aun no creo que vaya a ser padre, cuando solo falta un mes para que nazcas hijo...

En eso tocaron a la puerta..

Jiraiya: Hijo levantate, en 3 horas debes estar en la salida..

Minato: Voy Padre..

En eso el rubio sale del trailer con su uniforme listo, y caminaba al coche, su Sierra Cosworth RS500, y se sentaba frente a el, y lo detallaba, lo veia de arriba a abajo como buscando algo, se acercaba el nacimiento de su hijo y tanto el como Kushina no tenian idea de como se llamaria. En eso llegaba Ichigo quien ya estaba listo para el dia que se les presentaba, traia la carpeta detallando el recorrido de la etapa de hoy, y le pone una mano en el hombro a Minato..

Ichigo: Listo para llevarnos el campeonato?

Minato: Si...

Ichigo: (que se habia dado cuenta que el rubio estaba extraño) Que pasa bro?

Minato: No es nada..

Ichigo: Te conozco bro, estas preocupado por algo, cuentale a tu cuñado..

Minato: Mi hijo esta a un mes de nacer, y aun no sabemos que nombre colocarle..

Ichigo: Es en serio? ya casi 9 meses y no le han buscado nombre?

Minato: Es en serio Ichi..

En eso Jiraiya gritaba desde el otro lado, estaba desayunando Ramen cuando gritaba..

Jiraiya: Ichigo maldito tenias que profanar mi amado Ramen, por que te comiste los Narutos!

Ichigo: Huy mejor me pierdo antes de que Jiraiya-sensei me venga a reclamar por comerme los narutos de su amado Ramen..

En eso salio corriendo mientras llegaba un furioso Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: Donde, donde esta ese weon, lo hare que me pague mi naruto..

Minato: Naruto?

Jiraiya: Si, se atrevio a comerselos de mi..

Minato: Eso es.. Me gusta.. Eres un genio Papa!

Jiraiya: Si lo soy.. (Jiraiya volteaba a verlo extrañado) Lo Soy?

Minato: Gracias Papa siempre me ayudas en todo..

Jiraiya: Ayudar? De que demonios habla este chico?

Minato se subio al coche y lo encendio para arrancar al area de salida del Rally dejando a un Jiraiya desconcertado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**6:00 am**

Era ya de dia, en el Aeropuerto de Niza, a unos 50km de San Remo, una Rubia, una Peliroja y un hombre mayor llegaban de Konoha, eran Tsunade, Kushina y el padre de esta, Hiruzen Sarutobi..

Hiruzen: Conque esta es la bella Italia, me gustaria vivir aqui..

Tsunade: A que si eh, Sarutobi-sama, Italia es bellisima, la ultima vez que vine fue el año pasado por estas fechas, pero fue a pedido de Minato que queria pasar el fin con Kushina ya que como era tester solo participaba en las pruebas y el fin estaba libre, paseamos por Modena y luego Roma, fue tan hermoso..

Kushina: Lastima que no podamos repetirlo.

Tsunade: Tal vez si, despues de la carrera, tendremos dos dias mientras el equipo recoje todo para que se vayan a Africa, ya que la siguiente prueba es en Costa de Marfil...

Hiruzen: Que afortunado es mi muchacho, ademas de disfrutar su aficion viajar alrededor del mundo..

Tsunade: Bueno, Kushi-chan no podia haber hecho mejor eleccion que mi Minato, y estoy muy feliz de que sea ella quien este con el, adoro a mi yerna! (Esto lo dijo en un abrazo-ahorco que casi deja sin aire a la pobre Kushina)

Kushina: (Recuperando el aliento) Je, eje, jeje si lo se yo tambien la quiero pero no me abraze de nuevo..

Hiruzen: Bueno que haremos ahora?

Tsunade: Tomemos un taxi hasta San Remo, la salida sera ahi y el equipo de Jiraiya debe estar alla..

Y tomaron un taxi hasta alla, el cual los llevara para asi ver a Minato y Jiraiya...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el area de servicio del Ford Rally Team Jiraiya y los chicos seguian con la telemetria a Minato,el cual iba punteando por mas de 45 segundos a Carlos Sainz que lo seguia de cerca con el Toyota Celica GT-four, iban a mitad de etapa, el rubio era todo un haz al volante.. En eso llegaban Tsunade, Kushina y Hiruzen al Area, Jiraiya le dio el mando a su segundo y camino para recibir a su esposa, su yerna y su consuegro..

Jiraiya: Amor llegan a tiempo!Kushina querida! Sarutobi-sama me alegra que haya podido venir!

Tsunade: Que bien!

Kushina: Hola Suegrito!

Hiruzen: Por nada Jiraiya-sama, al contrario a mi me alegra poder venir..

Tsunade: Y donde va mi Hijito?

Jiraiya: Vengan por aca, pero no digan nada, recuerden que es una sorpresa para Minato..

En eso todos llegaban a los monitores donde se observaban las incidencias de carrera, ahi se observaba el progreso del Namikaze, se veian la tabla de tiempos , la cual daba a Minato con el primer lugar seguido del español Carlos Sainz a 37 segundos, luego al Italiano Dario Cerrato con el Lancia Delta Integrale a 40 segundos, el español era su mas cercano rival en el campeonato mundial..

Kushina: Mi amor va ganando!

Jiraiya: Pero apenas es el primer dia, lo bueno es que lleva una gran ventaja, con esto no podra perder..

Hiruzen: (Quien miraba el monitor que mostraba la camara del parabrisas hacia el terreno) Guao miren como vuela, es el rey del derrape!

En eso el rubio perdia por un segundo el control del coche y se daba una vuelta de campana, la cual se veia claro por los monitores!

Jiraiya: Minato!

Kushina:NOOO!

En eso el coche por suerte solo cayo de costado, de pronto una gran cantidad de gente volteo el coche y Minato pudo volver rapidamente al trazado.. Jiraiya inmediatamente tomo los auriculares..

Jiraiya: Minato, Hijo, estas bien?

Minato: (se escuchaba entrecortado) Si... Est.. bien no... preocupen..

Kushina: Gracias a dios mi vida estas bien!

Minato: Kushi... estas... don... con...

Kushina: No entiendo amor que dices?

Minato: Na.. am... cuidate!

Jiraiya: (quitandole los audifonos a Kushina) Tranquila Kushina, segun telemetria ya va a llegar a meta, lastima que la ventaja de 37 segundos cayo subitamente a 9 segundos..

Hiruzen: Eso no importa, mi yerno es sorprendente, el elevara esa ventaja otra vez, lo que importa es que esta bien...

En eso se escuchaba el jolgorio de Minato por los parlantes al celebrar que llegaban y sabia que ganaba la etapa del dia. Los chicos en el area de servicio saltaban de alegria ya que estaban cerca de celebrar el campeonato del rubio..

Jiraiya: Hijo felicitaciones, bien hecho estas delante de Sainz con 10 segundos de ventaja sigue asi..

Minato: Gracias Papa.. Y Kushi?

Kushina: (recibiendo los auriculares de manos de Jiraiya) Aqui estoy amor! me alegra que estes bien, nuestro hijo esta aqui saltando de alegria al saber que ganaste!

Minato: Naruto..

Kushina: Que amor?

Minato: Naruto, se llamara Naruto!

Kushina no aguantaba las lagrimas de la emocion!

Kushina: Le conseguiste nombre! Y como se te ocurrio?

Minato: Dale las gracias a su abuelo y a su tio por sus peleas sobre Ramen, jejejejeje

Kushina: Estoy, estoy muy feliz amor..

Minato: Bueno ya Ichigo y yo vamos para...

Kushina: AAAAAYYYYY!

Minato escucho el grito y comenzo a preguntar por el auricular...

Minato: Kushina, que pasa, Kushina?

Jiraiya: Soy yo hijo...

Minato: Que pasa papa! que pasa por que grito?

En eso el rubio escucho por el auricular que Tsunade gritaba -Jiraiya corre esta por nacer!

Minato: QUE!

Ichigo: (quien estaba a su lado escuchando en sus auriculares) Minato, vamos Kushina debe haber entrado en labor de parto!

Minato: O-okey!

En eso el rubio encendio el coche y salio a toda velocidad saltando una barda y corriendo por una via alterna hacia San Remo, ya que debia llegar volando, esquivaba coches y muchas cosas mas, Ichigo le iba dictando la ruta como si de una especial se tratara, ya que era la ruta para regresar a area de servicio. Alla en la carpa del equipo la Explorer no queria encender, la pobre Kushina no hacia mas que gritar por las contracciones y llamaba a gritos a Minato. Todos estaban desesperados ya que no encendia la Explorer, en eso llego Minato en el Sierra, salto del coche y corrio..

Minato: Que sucede donde esta Kushina?

Tsunade: Hijo gracias a dios, la pinche troca no enciende..

Minato: Papa, Ichigo ayudenme a llevar a Kushina..

Hiruzen: Que haras chico..

Minato: La llevare en el Sierra..

Jiraiya: EN EL SIERRA?

Kushina: Hay en una moto si quieren pero LLEVENME!

Y el rubio corrio hacia el coche, coloco a Kushina en el asiento del copiloto, Ichigo se monto como pudo entre la jaula antivuelco y Minato corrio al asiento del chofer, y salio quemando llantas...

Jiraiya: Diablos..

Tsunade: Que sucede?

Jiraiya: No le dimos la direccion del Hospital!

Tsunade: No hay problema, Kushina carga su bolso..

En eso Tsunade tomo su celular y comenzo a llamar al celular de Kushina..

Tsunade: Alo? Alo?

Ichigo: Alo quien habla?

Tsunade: Eres tu Ichigo?

Ichigo: Si soy yo, dime..

Jiraiya: (recibiendole el celular a Tsunade) Ichigo saben a donde van?

Ichigo: Pues al Hospital mas cercano..

Jiraiya: Vayan al Pronto Soccorso, es el mas cercano, te dare la indicaciones, anota..

Y Jiraiya le dio las indicaciones para luego colgar..

Jiraiya: Y bien vamonos nosotros...

Tsunade: Pero el cacharro ese no enciende..

Jiraiya: Ya encendera..

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Minato volaba por las calles de la hermosa locacion Italiana, se encontraba con calles congestionadas, se metia por aqui, por alla, pero siempre se econtraba con un atasque, decidio lanzarse a contraflecha, ocasionando que dos patrullas lo siguieran..

Minato: Maldicion la pasma!

Ichigo: Tu continua, al llegar al hospital hablamos con ellos...

Kushina: KYYYAAAAAAAA! No aguanto, ya viene, Naruto YA VIENE!

Minato: Oh Dios, Naruto por favor aguanta un poquito!

Pero que va, el pequeño Naruto no soportaba estar mas ahi ya queria salir al mundo exterior, y llegando al Area de emergencia del Hospital, el pequeño Naruto ya habia nacido "dentro de un coche de Rally"!

_**Single Ending: Ride -Lostprophets**_

**Fin del Capitulo 1 - **Hola a todos! Gracias por leer esta historia, la primera que hago fuera del mundo ninja, jejeje, en esta primera etapa de la historia hablaremos un poco de Minato, es un abrebocas de la historia, espero les guste! Saludos a los que como yo tambien somos fanaticos de los coches, gracias y espero les haya gustado el capi!

**El Siguiente Capitulo sera: Bandera a Cuadros – Final de Temporada!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Bandera a Cuadros

_**Capitulo 2. Bandera a Cuadros – Final de Temporada**_

**10 de Octubre de 1989, Europa, Hospital Pronto Soccorso San Remo, Italia, 8:14 pm**

_**Single Opening: Naruto Main Theme- Toshiro Masuda**_

En el Hospital de San Remo, especificamente en el Pronto Soccorso, nunca habia pasado algo igual, un vehiculo de Rally, especificamente el Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 del Ford Rally Team, atravesado en plena emergencia, con un rubio pidiendo a gritos una camilla pues en el asiento del copiloto estaba su mujer, que acababa de dar a luz a su hijo "en el Cockpit de un Rally Car" mientras unos azorados policias se acercaban a observar la escena pues habian seguido al rubio por media cuidad pensando lo peor, pero al ver al rubio vestido de uniforme, y a la mujer en el estado en que estaba solo se limitaron a hacer unas preguntas para luego marcharse. A Kushina se la habian llevado en una camilla, mientras a Minato y a Ichigo les dijieron que debian esperar afuera, en ese momento llegaron Jiraiya y Tsunade con Hiruzen en la Explorer..

Jiraiya: Que paso hijo?

Minato: (que se disponia a mover el Sierra a otro lado) Lamentablemente no llego a tiempo..

Tsunade: (Temiendo lo peor) Que quieres decir muchacho?

Minato: Pues, que no llego a tiempo al hospital..

Tsunade: (Que ya estaba a punto de llorar) NO-No puede..

Minato: (Que interrumpia a su madre) Porque Naruto nacio en el coche!

Tsunade:(Que iba a llorar pero luego mostraba una cara de sorpresa) no pue.. QUE!

Minato: Si Mama, al parecer tardaron tanto que el decidio salir y nacer en un coche de carreras jeje (Con la mano en el cabello y una sonrisa zorruna)

Jiraiya: Ya soy abuelo!

Hiruzen: Que alegria! Y ese pequeño se ve que es Namikaze por todos lados, mira que nacer en un coche de carreras, lleva la competicion en la sangre!

Ichigo: Ya lo decia yo, jejejeje... Ese va a ser como el Papa, corredor nato!

Jiraiya: Ya vengo esto tengo que contarselo a mi panita del alma..

Minato: (viendo a su padre sacar el celular) A quien va a llamar Mama?

Tsunade: A quien mas pues, a tu padrino Madara..

Hiruzen: Se me olvidaba ese loco, toda una familia de corredores como los Namikaze, los Uchiha tambien tienen grandes Historias en el mundo de las carreras, solo Uchiha Madara tiene 5 campeonatos de Formula 1, 2 de Gran Turismo, 1 de DTM, compitio en Karts, en Formula 2000, en el Pikes Peak tiene 2 victorias, gano las 500 millas de Indianapolis, y muchas mas..!

Ichigo: Guao es todo un personaje..

Minato: Ahora que lo pienso, deberia llamar a Fugaku, que hora es en España?

Ichigo: No tengo idea, quizas hasta estara dentro de la carrera..

Minato: Ah cierto.. ( alo que al rubio le saltaba una venita en la frente) Oye tonto no hay mucha diferencia si esta en España, no estamos casi igual?

Ichigo: No se no tengo idea! (tenia los ojos como platos y los dientes le sobresalian) que ahora me tengo que saber los meridianos!

Tsunade: Que Carrera hijo?

Minato: Mi padrino Madara es dueño de un equipo de Formula 1, creo que de Lamborghini, y Fugaku este año se estrenaba como piloto 2 en el equipo de su papa!

Hiruzen: Entonces no eres el unico que tiene ayuda, jejeje!

Minato: No ya ve que no..

Tsunade: Ahora que lo recuerdo, Madara no tiene un puesto importante en el mundo del Automovil?

Minato: Si es, es, que es lo que era..

Jiraiya: Presidente de la FIA (Federacion Internacional del Automovilismo) (Jiraiya acababa de llegar y colgaba el celular)

Hiruzen: Tan alto llego?

Jiraiya: Bueno, Madara siempre apuntaba alto, el incluso me ofrecio ir con el, pero le dije que mi lugar estaba en la pista, por cierto esta tan feliz con la noticia que viajara horita mismo para venir a ver al hijo de su ahijado, ademas me dijo una cosa que te hara feliz Minato, hablara con los promotores del Rally de San Remo para dedicarle esta edicion del Rally al nacimiento de Naruto, ademas que los trofeos tendran esa inscripcion!

Minato: De verdad! Ahora si que debo llevarme el primer lugar para que Naruto este orgulloso de mi!

Tsunade: Jejeje asi sera Hijo!

Luego un vigilante se acerco a ellos para pedirles que movieran el coche, a lo que Minato se lo llevo y lo estaciono en un lugar seguro..

Minato: (Volviendo con los demas) Papa deberias llamar a los chicos del equipo para que se lleven el coche, deben limpiarlo para que este listo para mañana...

Jiraiya: Cierto, tal vez deberiamos cambiar el asiento para que Ichigo no..

Minato: No dejalo, solo quero que lo limpien, el nacimiento de Naruto me dara suerte para mañana, estoy seguro que es una bendicion de mi preciado Hijo!

Jiraiya: Jeje como quieras peque!

Luego una enfermera salio hablando en Italiano, como buscando a alguien..

Enfermera: Sarutobi Kushina parenti si prega di presentarsi alla receptione hanno bisogno marito della paziente chiamato..

Minato: Que dijo?

Tsunade: Los Familiares de Sarutobi Kushina que por favor se presenten en recepcion, y necesitamos al esposo que la paciente lo llama.. Un momento, somos nosotros!

Y todos corrieron hacia la enfermera..

Enfermera: Mi serve solo il padre del bambino di andare con il paziente, gli altri riceveranno..

Jiraiya: Y ahora que dijo?

Tsunade: Se nota que saben mucho, que solo necesita al padre del niño para que vaya con la paciente, los demas pueden ir a recepcion...

Minato: Por mi no hay proble..

Tsunade: Espera un momento, Scusate posso andare con il padre del bambino? Lui é il mio unico figlio che non parla Italiano, e che la ricezione sara qualcuno che parla spagnolo?

Enfermera: Se nessun problema ci seguono, e per quanto riguarda l'acconglienza, c'é una ragazza che é nuovo, ma se parla spagnolo e puó aiutare..

Tsunade: Bien, ustedes vayan, una de las recepcionistas habla castellano tambien, ella les dara los archivos para que llenen los datos de Kushina, yo ire con Minato ya que este tonto no sabe Italiano y me necesita...

Minato: De verdad que a veces me asustas..

Jiraiya: Okey, en lo que sepas algo nos avisas!

Tsunade: Esta bien amor!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La enfermera, Tsunade y Minato llegaron al cuarto, la enfermera le hizo señas a Tsunade y luego esta le dijo a Minato que pasara. En lo que el rubio paso el no lo creia, en la camilla estaba Kushina arropada hasta el cuello, con una pequeña bata, y en sus brazos, dandole leche materna, tenia al pequeño Naruto, un pequeño bebe de pelo rubio, rosadito, con tres marcas estilo bigotes en sus mejillas, Minato no lo podia creer, la emocion lo tenia de cabeza!

Kushina al ver al rubio que se habia quedado congelado en la puerta resolvio llamarlo..

Kushina: Minato, Minato, MINATO!

Minato: (quien regresaba del trance) esto.. ah hola, jeje.

Kushina: No cambiaras jeje.. Y ven que quiero presentarte a alguien..

Minato se acerco a la camilla y ahi estaba, observandolo llegar a su lado, con esos ojitos azules, tan pequeño, tan fragil, que te dan ganas de tomarlo en tus brazos y protegerlo de todo y de todos, ese pequeño que nacio de su amor por ella, esa bendicion de dios, ese pequeño regalo, eso y mucho mas significaba Naruto para Minato. Al rubio, que no tenia palabras para describirlo, solo le quedo lloriquear de la emocion..

Kushina: Mi amor no llores, mira que mi Narutito no te tomara en serio si lloras ante el..

Minato: Perdon, es que , es que, hay mi vida estoy tan feliz que no se ni que pinches decir..

Kushina: Jejeje solo me conformaria con que me digas que me amas amor!

Luego Minato se acerco a la peliroja y le dio un dulce beso, luego..

Minato: Te amo Kushi-chan, no sabes cuanto te amo, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra..

Kushina: Y yo a ti mi Mina-kun, no sabes cuanto, de verdad, me haces feliz, y este pequeño pedacito de cielo es la prueba de que nuestro amor es grande!

Minato: Asi es, te amo kushi-chan, te amo mi pequeño Narutito!

Y luego la volvia a besar dulcemente cuando entraban a la habitacion Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen y Ichigo, quienes sorprendieron a la joven pareja en mitad del beso...

Hiruzen: (tosia para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahi) Hola Hija!

Kushina: Papa! Mira ven a ver a tu Nieto!

Jiraiya: Oye yo tambien quiero verlo!

Ichigo: Y yo!

Tsunade: Todos lo veremos, pero por ahor que los vean rapido, Jiraiya sabes que mañana deben ganar!

Jiraiya: Asi es, verdad campeon?

Minato: Claro que si mama, ese trofeo es el regalo de nacimiento de Naruto!

En ese momento Ichigo recibia un mensaje de texto..

Ichigo: Minato, llego Itski con el equipo, debemos irnos, si no mañana nos dormiremos a mitad de camino..

Minato: Okey, adios amor, nos vemos mañana, apenas termine vendre!

Kushina: Claro bebe, aqui Naruto y Yo te estaremos apoyando!

Jiraiya: Supongo que yo tambien me voy, Tsunade te los encargo mucho!

Tsunade: Claro Bombom, cuida a nuestro hijo me escuchaste?

Jiraiya: Fuerte y claro jejeje! Vamos holgazan..

Ichigo: Voy voy, adios hermanita!

Kushina: Adios nii-san, y recuerden a ganar!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente unas horas antes de la carrera habian llegado Madara Uchiha con su hijo Fugaku Uchiha, la esposa de este Mikoto Uchiha y sus hijos, Itachi de 6 años y el recien nacido Sasuke de dos meses. La Familia de tan insigne persona se paseaba de equipo en equipo saludando a todos hasta que llego a la carpa del Ford Rally Team, donde se topo con Jiraiya...

Madara: Jiraiya, hermano! Tanto tiempo!

Jiraiya: Madara! Llegaste justo a tiempo, faltan a lo sumo 2 horas para la salida, y veo que no veniste solo..

Fugaku: Jiraiya-sama como le va?

Jiraiya: Bien bien hijo todo perfecto!

Madara: Y bien no les presentas a alguien?

Fugaku: Ah cierto, creo que recuerda a Mikoto verdad?

Jiraiya: Como no recordarla,estas preciosa niña, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, cuando estudiaban con Minato..

Mikoto: Jiraiya-sama un gusto, jeje..

Fugaku: y estos son nuestros hijos, Itachi de 6 añitos...

Itachi: (escondido detras de los pies de su papa) Ho-hola..

Fugaku: y este pequeñin es Sasuke, tiene dos meses de nacido, nos tomo de sorpresa, bueno como le paso a Kushina y a Minato, en medio de un fin de semana de carreras,jejeje..

Jiraiya: Y el donde nacio, en los pits?

Madara: Por que dices eso?

Jiraiya: Ah porque, Naruto nacio dentro del Sierra de Minato (riendo a carcajadas)

Fugaku: En serio?

Jiraiya: Si en serio, no habia nada donde llevar a Kushina, asi que Minato uso el coche pero no llego a tiempo y termino naciendo en la butaca del copiloto..

Madara: Jajaja, que locura! Bueno y donde esta Minato?

Jiraiya: Debe estar en el area de servicio aun limpiando el coche..

Madara: Bueno de algo estamos seguros..

Jiraiya: De que Madara?

Madara: De que ganara el Rally, a segun he escuchado, es de buena suerte que un niño nazca en un coche..

Jiraiya: Ah cierto..

A lo que de repente llegaba el rubio..

Minato: Papa, el coche esta listo, podemos... Padrino! Fugaku! Mikoto! Que alegria!

Madara: Hola campeon! como anda toh!

Fugaku: Dobe! Felicitaciones por el nacimiento de tu hijo!

Minato: Gracias Teme, no sabes lo que me alegra que estes aqui...

Mikoto: Solo el Minato?

Minato: (con una sonrisa zorruna) Todos, como me alegra que esten todos aqui, jejeje..

Fugaku: Minato ven quiero presentarte a mis chamos, Itachi de 6 años y Sasuke, el acaba de nacer..

Minato: Guao no perdiste tiempo! Y al pequeñin lo llamaste como al abuelo de Kushina..

Mikoto: Fue idea de su abuelo Madara.. Y a nosotros nos gusto el nombre...

Madara: Si, el nombre de un gran amigo y rival en las pistas..

Minato: No sabia que el abuelo de Kushina corria..

Madara: Solo lo hizo en Formula 1, luego se retiro, y logico que a Hiruzen le gusto mas la mecanica que las carreras.. (se le acerca al oido) Pero no te fies, el viejo corre como su padre..

Minato: Lo tendre en cuenta..

Fugaku: Bien y en que hospital esta Kushina?

Jiraiya: Esta en el Pronto Soccorso, a media hora de aqui..

Madara: Bien nosotros iremos a verlos, nos vemos mas tarde en el podio Minato..

Minato: (con el pulgar en gesto de victoria) Asi sera!

Madara: Ah por cierto, hable con los organizadores, mas te vale ganar el primer premio, en los trofeos, mas aun el del primer lugar estan dedicados al nacimiento de tu hijo!

Minato: Hai!

Jiraiya: Bien hijo, ahora a ganar!

Y padre e hijo fueron a area de servicio a buscar el coche para comenzar el dia!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El dia transcurrio genial para Minato, comandaba la tabla de posiciones y despues de 13 de 18 zonas cronometradas estaba al frente de Carlos Sainz por 49 segundos, que con los 10 segundos del dia anterior se posicionaba en el primer lugar total con 59 segundos de ventaja sobre el del Toyota, ya estaba circulando las ultimas zonas para llegar al final del Rally...

Jiraiya: Ese es mi muchacho!

Itski: De verdad que es genial, a este paso mantendremos el campeonato de constructores..

Jiraiya: ademas de esta carrera debemos ganar la siguiente, a nuestro primer piloto le ha ido mal, fijate ayer se estrello y el coche quedo inservible, y es 5to en el mundial, solo dependemos de los puntos de Minato..

Itski: Es cierto, pero hoy se coronara campeon,y el primero en la historia del mundial de Rally que en su debut era campeon y el mas joven...

Jiraiya: Eso es lo que mas me alegra!

Y tal como lo auguraban, tal como todos lo esperaban, Minato se coronaba Campeon Mundial de Rally al ganar el Rally de San Remo!

Al final del dia Minato saltaba de emocion sobre el capo del Sierra, habia cumplido su sueño de ser el mejor del mundo, entre el publico estaban sus compañeros de equipo saltando de alegria, su padre subia con el al podio a recibir el premio a la casa constructora ganadora, y Madara entregaria el primer premio por estar presente..

Presentador: Y por ultimo, el Presidente de la Federacion Internacional del Automovilismo le hace entrega del trofeo (se escuchaban vitoreos, algarabias y hurras) al primer lugar del Rally, y hacemos mencion especial por hoy ser el nacimiento de su Hijo, el señor Uchiha Madara le entrega el trofeo al Ganador Minato Namikaze, el cual tamben le entrega el del Campeonato Mundial por haberlo ganado por puntaje! (Se volvian a escuchar hurras y vitoreos)

Madara: Felicidades Hijo! Primer Lugar

Minato: Gracias, muchisimas gracias Madara-sama!

Madara: Lee la inscripcion..

Minato: "Reconocimiento al Primer Lugar del Rally de San Remo" "Edicion Especial por el Nacimiento de Naruto Namikaze"

Minato: Guao! Esto es unico y especial!

Madara: Fugaku tambien recibio el suyo con el de Sasuke... Debias haber visto su cara, bueno no muy lejos de la que tienes tu jejeje..

Jiraiya recibio el trofeo de constructor de manos del Alcalde de San Remo, y despues de jolgorios y celebraciones los Namikazes y el Uchiha se montaron en el Mercedes-Benz 500 SEL de Madara y tomaron rumbo al Hosital donde se encontraba Kushina. Al llegar se dirijieron a la habitacion donde se encontraban Kushina, el pequeño Naruto, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Fugaku y Mikoto, ademas de los niños Uchiha..

Minato: Se puede? (decia el rubio entrando a la habitacion)

Kushina: Minato! Mi Amor ven a mis brazos!

Madara: Hola a todos..

Jiraiya: Hola cielo (besando a Tsunade)

Todos saludaron a Madara al llegar y el rubio se puso al lado de la peliroja despues de besarla y coger en brazos a su pequeño hijo...

Minato: Hola Hijo mio! Mira lo que tengo para ti (le mostraba el trofeo y para felicidad de el el pequeño reia al ver el objeto dorado brillante)

Kushina: (imitando voz de bebe) Me gusta mucho papi..

Todos largaron la risa y sonrieron felices. En eso la enfermera entro y le dijo a Tsunade que mañana darian de alta a Kushina y al niño, lo que alegro a todos...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de esa escena los dias pasaron, Kushina se habia ido a la mansion Namikaze en Konoha y se encontraba con Tsunade, por su condicion no podian estar viajando constantemente, observaban los progresos del rubio en la tele, lastimosamente el Rally de Costa de Marfil Minato llego en 4to lugar por problemas en la caja de cambios del Sierra, para luego llevarse el Rally de Gran Bretaña con una victoria aplastante y asi asegurar el campeonato de constructores, despues de ese evento Minato arrasaria de igual forma con la temporada del 90 dandole su segundo titulo mundial y el tercero de constructores consecutivo a Ford.. Y las buenas noticias no tardarian en llegar...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**24 de Diciembre de 1990, Asia, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 4:00 pm**

En la residencia Namikaze todo era felicidad, Naruto ya tenia un añito y crecia en medio de una familia amorosa, vivia una vida feliz con sus padres Minato y Kushina, y sus abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya, y despues de una segunda Temporada de exito en el Rally, Minato y su padre disfrutaban de las merecidas vacaciones en compañia de sus familiares..

Tsunade: (Quien decoraba un frondoso pino como arbol de navidad) Hijo a que hora llega tu padre?

Minato: (que jugaba con el pequeño Naruto) No lo se, no me acuerdo a que hora llega el avion de mi hermano..

Desde la cocina, la peliroja que estaba bastante atareada preparando la cena de navidad comentaba...

Kushina: Y por que espero a ultimo minuto para venirse?

Minato: Segun me conto la ultima vez que me llamo, tuvo que rogarles a los papas de su novia para que la dejaran venir, y esta vez tardaron mucho en acceder..

Tsunade: Desde que conocio a esa chica en Amegakure no se despega de ella..

Kushina: Tal vez la quiere mucho..

Minato: Quererla, la ama como no tienes idea, ese menor no sobrevive dos minutos sin ella..

Kushina: Me recuerda a alguien..

Y la rubia solto una sonora carcajada. En eso tocaron a la puerta y el rubio se levanto dejando a Naruto en el suelo con un peluche de zorrito...

Minato: Hola papa! Hermanito! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Dejame ayudarte con tu maleta..

A la residencia Namikaze habian llegado por las fiestas de navidad el hijo menor de los Namikaze, Yahiko de 17 años, acompañado de su novia Konan de 16, ellos vivian en Amegakure por que estudiaban leyes en la Universidad de Derecho y hacia pasantias en el gobierno del Pais de la Lluvia, pero venia siempre en navidad a pasarlas con sus padres y su hermano mayor, y esta vez venia emocionado por conocer a su sobrino...

Yahiko: Minato ven dame un abrazo primero! (abrazaba al rubio)

Jiraiya: Venga ya entremos..

Yahiko: Te acuerdas de ella no, es..

Minato: Claro Konan como estas? Tan linda como siempre eh?

Konan: (Quien se sonrojaba un poco) Como estas cuñadito, en Amegakure eres super famoso, el doble campeon de Rally, ah mi hermanita que si le puedes autografiar unas fotos..

Minato: Si claro no tomara mucho..

Yahiko: Hermano, unas docenas, todas las niñas de su escuela quieren tu autografo, jejeje..

Minato: Ya veo, mejor lo hago mañana jejeje...

Jiraiya: (quien estaba sentado en el sofa con Naruto en sus brazos) Oigan entran o se quedaran ahi todo el dia..

Minato: Bueno vengan quiero presentarles a alguien!

Y los chicos entraron a la casa, al entrar Konan no pudo resistirse a correr a cargar al pequeño Naruto y llenarlo de besitos y caricias..

Konan: Es tan precioso me lo quiero comer a besitos!

Yahiko: Felicidades hermano es un bebe hermoso..

Minato: No te dice algo esa actitud de tu novia?

Yahiko: No, nada... que dice?

Minato: (le decia sarcasrticamente al oido) Yo creo que ya quiere el suyo propio...

Yahiko: (con cara de asustado moviendose de lado a lado, gotitas de sudor cayendole) No, no este, no, este Mama donde estas!

Y Yahiko corria hacia la cocina buscando a Tsunade para evitar a Minato, mientras este lo veia con una gota de sudor en la nuca..

Jiraiya: Que le paso..?

Minato: Ni idea..

Konan: Donde esta Yahiko?

Minato: Se fue a la cocina, tal vez fue a saludar a Kushina..

Konan: (alegre, ya era muy buena amiga de la peliroja) Kushina, que maleducada soy voy a ir a ver a mi amiga!

Y en lo que entro el pelinaranja volvia corriendo a la sala. En lo que salto sobre el mueble sentandose Jiraiya lo miro con el ceño fruncido..

Jiraiya: Y a ti que te pica?

Yahiko: (seguia como atemorizado mientras veia a Minato) No, nada..

Jiraiya: (Que volteaba a ver a Minato) Y seguro que tu sabes al...

Minato: Con permiso!

Antes de que el peliblanco le dijiera algo el rubio salio a la carrera, era obvio que el pelinaranja estaba asi por el...

Y asi fueron pasando las horas, mas o menos a eso de 6:00 pm comenzaron a llegar los amigos de la Familia, Minato tuvo que salir a acomodar el Porsche 911 Turbo blanco del 71 de su padre mas adentro de lo normal para darle cabida a los 3 coches que llegarian esa noche, por suerte el Skyline de Minato se encontraba en el taller de su abuelo Hiruzen.. El primer coche en llegar fue el Mercedes-Benz E190 Evoluzione negro de Fugaku Uchiha. Habia venido con la familia, en lo que estacionaron el coche, Fugaku y Mikoto descendieron de el, justo despues lo hizo el pequeño Itachi...

Fugaku: Hijo asegurate de que el seguro este pasado..

Itachi: Si padre..

Mikoto: Minato, Feliz Navidad, como ha estado?

Minato que se acercaba a los Uchiha saludaba con un abrazo a Mikoto. Para luego tomar en brazos al pequeño Sasuke..

Minato: En excelente forma Miko-chan, me alegra que hayan venido a pasar la noche con nosotros, a ti tambien te gusta verdad Sasuke? (le decia al niño mientras le hacia cosquillas en su pancita con la boca a lo que el niño no paraba de reir alegremente)

Fugaku: Ya veo que si jejeje, y bueno como no venir a pasarla con mi hermanito (le decia mientras le golpeaba una costilla suavemente con el codo)

Itachi: (Quien se acerco a Minato) Hola Tio Minato..

Minato: Hola hijo como estas? que tal la escuela?

Itachi: Bastante bien, aunque tengo problemas con Matematicas, pero me esfuerzo..

Minato: Esa es la actitud, pero bueno entren hace frio, ah Fugaku, Yahiko esta en casa llego hace unas horas..

Fugaku: Ah si? (los ojos tenian llamitas, guardaba el rencor de una pequeña broma que este le jugo la ultima vez que estuvieron aqui) Creo que es hora de la venganza!

Minato: Y se como joderlo, ya te explico..

Luego el rubio le conto a Fugaku sobre la reciente fobia de Yahiko a los hijos y resolvieron jugarle una broma pesada no sin antes convencer a Konan. Luego los Uchiha entraron y saludaron a todos, Minato se quedo en el jardin de la casa esperando a los dos otros autos. En eso llego una Land Rover Range Rover verde, la cual espero a que se abriera la reja del porton para pasar y estacionar detras del 911 de Jiraiya, de la troca descendieron sus amigos de infancia, Hiashi y Hana Hyuuga, quienes despues de largas horas de suplicas del rubio accedieron a venir..

Minato: Hiashi hermano, viniste!

Hiashi: No voy a venir despues de que cierto rubio agotara la bandeja de buzon de la contestadora y luego de 6 llamadas insistentes!

Hana: Ya Hiashi no seas duro con el, Hola Minato-san, Feliz Navidad!

Minato:Veo que alguien si tiene espiritu (guiñandole un ojo a Hana para luego quedar con la boca abierta al verla) Esto, esto..

Hana: Que sucede Minato me asustas..

Hiashi: Que te pasa, que sucede?

Minato: (Quien señalaba el vientre de Hana) Es eso lo que creo que es?

Hiashi: No idiota, se trago una pelota de playa es todo (Dijo con cara de disgusto)

Hana: (Con una risita, los pequeños disgustos fingidos de Hiashi la hacian reir) No seas tonto Minato, y si, estoy esperando..

Minato: Felicidades! Bueno bueno y cuando nacera?

Hiashi: En 4 meses si todo sale perfecto..

Minato: Y ya saben que es?

Hana: No, al parecer es muy timido o timida, no se deja ver..

Minato: Ah ya veo.. Bueno pasen hace frio y eso no es bueno para ti ni el bebe Hana-chan, entren y los alcanzo, ah ya Fugaku llego!

Hiashi: Que bien otro tarado mas (Sonriendo)

Hana: Hiashi!

Y los Hyuuga entaron, solo faltaba por llegar el papa de Kushina, Hiruzen, que se retraso mas de lo Habitual. A la media hora llegaba un precioso Ferrari 512 Testarrosa rojo, que entraba y se estacionaba al lado de la Range Rover. De el descendian Hiruzen y su esposa, la madre de Kushina, Biwako..

Minato: (con la boca bien abierta y babeando, le encantaban los Ferraris) A-a-abuelo y ese Ferrari?

Hiruzen: Feliz Navidad Minato, primero se saluda..

Biwako: Siempre tan falta de modales.. (visiblemente disgustada)

Minato: Ah, este (con una sonrisa zorruna) perdone, Feliz Navidad Biwako-sama..

Biwako: Hum..

Hiruzen: Y respecto a este _Cavallino_ es del Señor Feudal, el lo llevo para que le cambiara unas piezas, pero como esas piezas llegaron fue esta mañana el coche se quedo..

Biwako: Y no desaprovecho esa oportunidad, este si que es un auto, no como esa cafetera andante..

Hiruzen: Cuida tus palabras mujer, mi Mustang es una reliquia..

A Hiruzen le molestaba mucho cuando se metian con su coche, era un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 blanco con franjas azules del 65, el cual estaba en un deshuesadero del cual lo rescato y lo llevo a su estado original cuando Hiruzen tenia 45 años, ya tenia con el 15 años..

Minato: Te encanta ese coche verdad?

Hiruzen: Muchisimo, es uno de los pocos que vinieron a Konoha, solo se vendieron 4 aqui, ademas es un coche que le encanta a Kushina, siempre le han gustado los Mustangs, ella aprendio a conducir en el...

Minato: Umm, bueno ya se que regalarle el dia de su cumple, asi tendra en que llevar a Naruto al cole...

Luego de eso entraron a la casa y la noche transcurrio entre los chistes subidos de tono de Jiraiya, las ocurrencias de Yahiko y sus anecdotas en la cuidad de la lluvia, Fugaku les contaba como fue su ultimo año en la Formula 1 y como su padre se jalaba los cabellos al ver que abandonaron 5 carreras seguidas por motores, Naruto y Sasuke jugaban alegremente con un monton de carritos mientras Itachi jugaba y los vigilaba al mismo tiempo, las chicas conversaban alegremente y discutian cosas cotidianas, celebraban el embarazo de Hana, para luego Konan, confabulados Minato y Fugaku con la ayuda de ella para la broma, decirle que ella tambien estaba en estado, a lo que el pelinaranja se desmayo, causando la risa de todos, la cena fue espectacular, todos alababan los platillos de Kushina... Al terminar todos daban gracias por tan divertida noche y pasaban a retirarse, primero se fueron Hiruzen y su esposa, luego los Hyuuga, Minato y Jiraiya despedian a estos cuando los Uchiha se subian al Mercedes y tambien se despedian...

Mikoto: Bueno Minato nosotros nos vamos, fue una velada especial..

Minato: Jejeje gracias por el cumplido,cuando quieras lo repetimos..

Fugaku: Tenlo por seguro, y ver la cara de preocupacion de Yahiko no tiene precio (decia sonriendo)

Minato: Si vale aun sigue desmayado, jejeje

Itachi: Papa le diste el sobre que el abuelito le dejo?

Fugaku: Ah cierto, gracias por recordarme hijo, Minato esto es para ti (tomaba un sobre de la guantera del coche y se lo daba a Minato)

Minato: Que es esto?

Fugaku: Llego a la oficina de Papa, es de Subaru. Papa lo leyo y me dijo que te lo trajera, que era para ti, no se de que se trata..

Minato: Okey, lo leere al entrar..

Y luego despues de despedirse de los Uchiha y que el Mercedes negro doblara en la esquina, Jiraiya miraba el sobre en las manos de Minato...

Jiraiya: que es eso hijo?

Minato: No lo se, me lo envio Madara..

Jiraiya: Bien, vamos adentro a ver que es..

En la sala de la casa, Minato abria el sobre y sacaba un monton de papeles, pero resaltaba la pagina principal, era una carta dirigida a Minato. La leyo y sus ojos brillaban mas que una luz halogena..

Jiraiya: Que es hijo!

Minato solo sonrio de oreja a oreja y grito..

Minato: Una Propuesta de Equipo!

_**Single Ending: Memories – David Guetta**_

**Fin del Capitulo 2 - **Hola a Todos! Aqui con un nuevo capi de esta singular y divertida historia! Tuve tiempo e inspiracion para traerles este capi, espero lo disfruten , y me gusta que ya tenga nuevos lectores que la agregaron a sus favoritos, me gustaria que dejaran rewievs con sus comentoarios sobre esta propuesta, asi se si les gusta o no, jejeje! Mis agradecimientos a **Tsukinodark, Koste-chan, Jhon-Namikaze, **y mi querida amiga** IsayPurr** (Quien tiene el honor de ser la primera en dejarle rewievs a esta historia) Por Seguirlas, Hare lo que pueda para traerles una historia entretenida, divertida y sin igual, muchas cosas sucederan, por ahora les prometo que la seguire, y espero verlos pasarse por aqui mas seguido, Arigato!

**El Siguiente Capitulo Sera: La tarde que acabo con la Leyenda**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Final de una Leyenda

_**Capitulo 3. La Tarde que Acabo con la Leyenda**_

_**Single Opening: I'm Dancin – T-Pain ft Flo Rida**_

**25 de Diciembre de 1990, Asia, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 1:15 am**

En la sala de la residencia Namikaze habia jolgorio por parte de Minato, habia recibido la propuesta de otro equipo de Rally, la cual habia llegado primero a manos de su padrino Madara y se la habia reenviado..

Minato: no lo puedo creer!

Kushina: Es Genial Amor!

Tsunade: Y aceptaras?

Minato: No se, que piensas Papa?

Jiraiya: Primero dame quiero ver la carta!

Minato le entrego la carta y este se dispuso a leerla..

_Remitente: Subaru World Rally Team_

_Destinatario: Namikaze Minato_

_Fecha: 18 de Diciembre de 1990_

_Asunto: Propuesta de Fichaje.._

_Estimado Sr Namikaze..._

_ Me presento, mi nombre es Dave Richards, dueño del equipo Subaru World Rally Team, le doy un saludo cordial y le deseo una feliz navidad junto a los suyos no sin antes felicitarlo por su segundo campeonato del mundo.._

___El motivo de esta misiva es para informarle, que luego de semanas de reuniones con el equipo y junta directiva del mismo, mi deseo se vio cumplido. Le informo que hemos decidido ofrecerle un puesto en el equipo como Piloto Titular en la posicion 1, todos en el equipo concordamos que sus habilidades son las que necesita el equipo para triunfar en una competencia tan reñida como lo es el Mundial de Rallys, lo hemos estudiado a fondo desde la mitad de la temporada y su estilo de manejo es lo que buscamos para explotar el potencial del nuevo auto que estrenaremos esta temporada, el Subaru Impreza WRX STI con el cual entraremos en la categoria recien creada, la WRC (World Rally Car) preparado por Subaru Tecnica International y ProDrive, mi empresa, nuestros ofrecimientos son:_

_-Contrato por 2 Temporadas con goce de sueldo completo, prorrogable segun los resultados. _

_**-**__Piloto 1 Titular._

_-Sueldo anual de 800.000 $_

_-Un Subaru Impreza Wrx Sti Sedan o Wagon, nuevo, del color y accesorios que guste.._

_Si esta interesado el contrato esta anexado para que pueda leerlo y estudiarlo a gusto, Puede respondernos de regreso la misiva o puede llamarnos a nuestras oficinas en el Reino Unido, esperamos gustosos su respuesta con la certeza de que aceptara nuestra propuesta.._

_Un Saludo.._

_Dave Richards_

_Gerente General de Subaru World Rally Team_

_Direccion: Bambury, Reino Unido, Gran Bretaña._

_Telefonos de Contacto:1-555-6567/1-555-9878_

Jiraiya no podia creer lo que veia, la propuesta de fichaje, ademas de una fuerte suma de dinero eran atractivas, pero tener que separarse de su hijo le preocupaba..

Minato: (Percatandose del cambio de animo de su padre) Que pasa papa?

Jiraiya: Es eso lo que quieres?

Minato: En realidad si papa, quiero competir en esa nueva categoria..

Jiraiya: Oh, entiendo...

Minato: Oh vamos Papa no te pongas asi, no nos separaremos..

Jiraiya: Pero, estaremos en equipos rivales..

Minato: No tengo intencion de aceptar.. Si no viene conmigo mi Jefe de equipo..

Jiraiya: (Se le iluminaba la cara) Harias eso por mi hijo?

Minato: Claro que si Papa!

Y en eso padre e hijo se daban un fuerte abrazo...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las negociaciones con el equipo Subaru fueron de maravilla, y aceptaron las condiciones de Minato, aceptaron en el equipo a Jiraiya como Jefe de equipo, consiguiendo el despido de un palido de ojos como de serpiente y cabello liso y largo, el cual juro vengarse del equipo por tan cruel despido, su nombre, Orochimaru. Este hombre misterioso consiguio, de una extraña forma, hacerse con el control del equipo Mitsubishi-Ralliart. Los dias pasaron y llego el dia de la presentacion oficial del equipo Subaru a los medios.

_**6 de enero de 1991, Europa, Londres, Reino Unido, 1:30 pm**_

En el lobby de un lujoso Hotel de Londres se realizaba la presentacion del nevo coche oficial del Subaru World Rally Team, con el cual entraban a la recien creada categoria World Rally Car. En el lugar se encontraban distintos corresponsales de noticias del mundo y de conocidas revistas del mundo del Motor. El dueño del equipo lideraba la presentacion donde tambien presentarian a Minato como el nuevo piloto titular y a Jiraiya como nuevo Jefe de Equipo. El evento iniciaba con la presentacion del coche..

Dave: Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, es un honor para mi presentarles al nuevo coche con el cual competiremos en el World Rally Championship, nuestro orgullo (Decia mientras dos modelos quitaban las sabanas que cubrian al coche) el nuevo Subaru Impreza STI WRC!

Los fotografos comenzaron a sacar fotos al coche por varios angulos mientras Richards proseguia..

Dave: El nuevo vehiculo fue mejorado por Subaru Tecnica International en conjunto con ProDrive, hemos mejorado los sistemas de admision,el sistema de encendido y electronica, inducido de potencia entre otros muchos añadidos logrando exprimirle al 2.5 litros Boxer turbo una escalofriante suma de 345 hp de potencia a 7000 rpm, y un excelente par motor de 550 Nm a 2500-6000 rpm, cuenta con caja de cambios secuencial de 6 velocidades y traccion integral permanente, requisito indispensable para entrar en el WRC..

Los reporteros en el lugar le hicieron unas preguntas sobre el coche la cual respondio gustosamente. Luego continuo con la presentacion..

Dave: Prosiguiendo con la presentacion, les habia comentado que 1991 era el inicio de una nueva era en Subaru, el equipo fue renovado de pies a cabeza, el unico al cual no le cortaron la cabeza fue a mi por suerte (risas), ha llegado la hora de presentarles a nuestros nuevos pilotos, este año se han unido dos caras conocidas a nuestro equipo y una nueva, el primero de ellos, contratado por nuestro equipo como tercer piloto y Tester, el Italiano Piero Latti, (aplausos) el siguiente de ellos, demostrando gran control y potencial en nuestras pruebas, y con gran determinacion logro superar nuestras expectativas, les presento a nuestro piloto 2, un fuerte aplauso para el finlandes Colin McRae (aplausos) luego nuestra mejor apuesta, que pudimos robarselo a la gente de Ford (con tono burlon lo que ocasiono un coro de risas) llego a nuestras filas despues de dos exitosas temporadas, el actual campeon del mundo (todos se levantaban de sus asientos y se empezaban a corear vitores) y quien seguira su racha con nosotros (la algarabia era enorme) con ustedes el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, "Minato Namikaze"

La algarabia exploto en aquella sala, los gritos de fans y desesperos de los reporteros por hablar con Minato estaban fuera de control, los de seguridad tuvieron que formar un cordon para que pudieran continuar con las presentaciones..

Dave: No se desesperen chavos, en la rueda de prensa podran preguntar lo que quieran.. Ahora nuestra ultima adicion es nuestro nuevo jefe de mecanicos, despues de haberle dado 3 años seguidos la victoria en el campeonato de constructores a Ford Rally Team, a nuestras filas llega, el Ex-Competidor de Rally, dos veces campeon del mundo y padre de la estrella del Momento, Jiraiya Namikaze! y todos juntos somos el nuevo equipo "Subaru World Rally Team"

Luego de la presentacion del equipo pasaron a la rueda de prensa donde bombardearon al rubio con preguntas..

Dave: Bien ahora mis amigos, se les tomara el turno y podran hacer sus preguntas..

Un chico levanto la mano y le dieron el turno...

-Robert Reedman, Estados Unidos, para Motor Trend en español, mi pregunta es para Minato, Que te motivo a salir del Ford Rally Team?

Minato: Bueno Robert, primero saludos a todos en America, bien, creo que fue la curiosidad por manejar un vehiculo de WRC, ya que el coche que manejaba en Ford era un Sierra de traccion trasera, no me quejo pero me gusta probar nuevas alternativas..

-Gabriel Serrano, España, para Diariomotor, para Minato: Cuales son tus espectativas con tu nuevo equipo?

Minato: Hola Gabriel, Saludos a España! Bueno te cuento, mi mayor meta es llevar al equipo a lo mas alto del podio, y por su puesto, lograr tanto mi 3er campeonato como el de constructores para mi nuevo equipo..!

-Uzumaki Nagato, Pais del Fuego, para MaxiRacing, mi pregunta para Minato: Habiendo abandonado un equipo donde ya conocias a todos, estabas compenetrado con el equipo, ahora que estas en un equipo donde solo conoces a tu padre, estas seguro de que no surgiran problemas? rendiras como se espera?

Minato: (-Que coñas hace el hermano de Kushina aqui?- deci para si mismo) Bueno, "Cuñado" (Muchos arquearon la ceja cuando escucharon al rubio decir eso) mis resultados en Ford eran espectaculares, no niego que encaje muy bien en el equipo, pero como en cualquier lado yo una vez llegue nuevo a Ford, y asi como encaje alli tambien la hare aqui (con una sonrisa zorruna) Bueno no mas preguntas..

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despues de eso Minato se volvio el rey del Rally, 5 años pasaron, y 4 temporadas donde fue el campeon absoluto, 4 capeonatos del mundo con Subaru se unian a sus 2 con Ford para un total de 6, y los de Subaru estaban super contentos, habian logrado la copa de constructores por 4 años seguidos, 5 años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante ese ano muchas cosas increibles habian pasado, a Mitsubishi se habia unido un primo lejano de Fugaku, llamado Obito Uchiha, el cual desde la temporada de 1994 se habia convertido en un arrecimo rival para el rubio, al punto de que el campeonato de 1994 se decidio por apenas un punto, y las cosas no mejoraban. La temporada 1995 estaba por finalizar, habiamos llegado al Rally de Gran Bretaña con el campeonato empatado entre Obito Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, y el de constructores se elevaba apenas por 3 puntos Subaru sobre Mitsubishi.. Y las cosas iban de mal en peor..

_**21 de Noviembre de 1995, Rally de Gran Bretaña, Etapa final, 1:23 pm**_

Orochimaru, quien desde que asumio el mando en Mitsubishi le habia declarado la guerra a Subaru observaba con su semblante sombrio las pantallas donde, por escasos 2 segundos Obito, al mando del Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V WRC iba delante de Minato con su Subaru Impreza WRC95, quien lo seguia sin despreciar un solo movimiento..

Orochimaru: Rayos, que diablos tiene ese coche que el nuestro no termina de dejarlo atras!

Mecanico: No lo sabemos, pero no podemos bajar la guardia un solo segundo.. Obito, me escuchas?

Obito: Fuerte y claro..

Mecanico: trata de no maltratar el coche, Namikaze despues de ese choque en el comienzo de la etapa perdera tiempo en el area de servicio, asi que no nos daremos el lujo de que tu pierdas tiempo tambien esta claro?

Obito: okey!

Orochimaru: Esta vez caeran!

Pero un inconveniente llegando casi al final con una piedra hizo que el Evo perdiera el control dando de frente contra la baranda de la meta, haciendo que se dañara gravemente el tren delantero del Lancer, luego a lo dos seguntos llego Minato y casi chocaba con Obito, lo que causo la detencion momentanea de los cronometros, ambos coches entraron a area de servicio en sus respectivos equipos. En el area de Mitsubishi la cosa estaba grave..

Mecanico: Orochimaru-sama, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible, pero no lograremos unir la pieza, si usamos el coche 3 inmediatamente nos penalizan con 10 segundos, tenemos dos soluciones, la primera nos costara el campeonato y la segunda, que es muy arriesgada, puede que no los de, pero es peligrosa...

El mecanico le explico las opciones...

Orochimaru: Usemos la segunda..

Mecanico: Pero..

Orochimaru: Sin peros, no podemos perder esta oportunidad, acabaremos con Subaru y su hegemonia!

Y ambos equipos prepararon sus coches, y segun el tiempo que tardaron en area de servicio, quedaron a milesimas de segundo uno del otro, dandole la primera posicion provisional a Minato, todo se decidiria mañana en la Super Especial..

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**21 de Noviembre de 1995, Asia, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 4:45 pm**_

La tarde de ese dia en Konoha, los chicos estaban en casa de Naruto viendo el Rally, Naruto con 6 añitos, Sasuke tambien, se encontraba tambien Itachi de 12 quien llegaba a buscarlo, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Chouji Akimichi. En la cocina, Kushina preparaba alegre la cena mientras escuchaba el parloteo de los amigos de su hijo...

Kiba: Tu papa es genial Naruto, yo tambien quiero ser un corredor como el..

Naruto: yo igual, me gusta mucho los Rallys, y tambien el Subaru, como recordaran, Mama tiene uno igual al de papa, solo que este es el de calle, y quiero aprender a conducirlo, la ultima ves que papa estuvo aqui me llevo en sus piernas y lo conduje, luego me dijo que seria mio algun dia..

Sasuke: Pues papa tiene un Lancer Evo IV como el del primo Obito, y ese auto es genial..

Chouji: (quien disfrutaba de su bolsa de papitas como siempre) pues no tanto, Papa dice que ese auto no es muy bueno, llega a cada minuto al taller del abuelo de Naruto, la ultima vez que visito al señor Inoichi vio 3 ahi. En cambio el Subaru es genial, que son las pocas las veces que se ve uno en el taller, y cuando lo llevan es para que el papa de Ino lo envenene..

Shikamaru: No es envenene, es modifique..

Chouji: lo que sea, igual me entendieron..

Shikamaru: Si como digas, igual eso de los autos es muy problematico, papa solo tiene un Honda Accord automatico que lo lleva y lo trae, el dice que cuando se daño se daño y listo..

Sasuke: Los coches automaticos son para chicas..

Shikamaru: Que insinuas pelos de pato?

Sasuke: Olvidalo vago..

Shikamaru: A ver repi..

Kushina: Hey hey esos no son modos de tratarse chicos, tengan aqui hay galletas y jugo para todos.. (se dirigio a Itachi quien leia una revista que acababa de comprar) Quieres una galleta?

Itachi: Gracias (recibiendola)

Kushina:Que lees hijo?

Itachi: El ultimo Numero de MaxiRacing, habla de los nuevos Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V y el Subaru Impreza Wrx Sti, y hace una comparativa de ellos..

Kushina: (leyendo un segundo) Umm, esta es la revista donde trabaja el Tio de Naruto, mi hermano Nagato.. Quien es el que firma el articulo ves? (le señala el comienzo del parrafo)

Itachi: "por Uzumaki Nagato" guao no sabia que era editor de la revista de coches mas popular de Konoha..

Kushina: Si, a Nagato siempre le gustaron los coches desde niño, por eso se dedico a las revistas. Bueno voy a lavar los trastes..

En eso los chicos que esperaban los resultados del Rally seguian conversando..

Chouji: (casi atragantado) Tu mama hace unas espectaculares galletas!

Naruto: Si, es la mejor cocinando..

Sasuke: Oye dobe vamos a tu cuarto a jugar Play, si va?

Kiba: Buena idea, juguemos Mortal Kombat!

Shikamaru: Juegen ustedes, si yo juego y les gano me molestarian y eso seria fastidioso..

Naruto: Si no quieres jugar no juegues, tal vez tengas miedo de que el teme te de otra paliza como la que te dio el ultimo dia con Sub-Zero..

Shikamaru: Eso era porque jugaba con Kung-Lao y no me gusta jugar con el..

Kiba: A ver ahora le echas la culpa al muñeco..

Sasuke: Gallina..

Shikamaru: A ver a quien le dices Gallina, Naruto vamos o yo ire a prenderlo yo, voy a darle la paliza del año a este baka!

Sasuke: Tu y cuantos mas, jajaja

Naruto: Bueno vamos. Vienes Itachi?

Itachi: No chicos, yo me quedo aqui.. (sonriendo como siempre) vayan ustedes..

Y los chicos se fueron dejando a Itachi con el tele encendido y leyendo su revista, a lo que venia Kushina y se sentaba en el sofa..

Kushina: Y los niños Itachi?

Itachi: fueron a la habitacion de Naruto, van a jugar videojuegos..

Kushina: En serio? Ya los voy a regañar..

Itachi: Por que no estan haciendo algo malo..

Kushina: No por eso, por que no me invitaron, yo tambien quiero jugar.. (y salio corriendo al cuarto)

Itachi solo puso los ojos como platos y una gota le recorria la nuca.. Luego de eso se sento en el sofa y comio unas galletas que dejaron los chicos en la mesa. Cuando el televisor daba los resultados del rally todos salieron corriendo a ver..

Televisor: Y bien, por los problemas que tuvo Uchiha en la meta su ventaja, corta pero se considera ventaja se recorto a 2 segundos, pero por los tiempos que tuvieron en area de servicio tanto el piloto de Mitsubishi como Namikaze de Subaru quien choco comenzando el tramo, sus tiempos quedaron en un parcial empate, dandole la ventaja al de Subaru por unas milesimas, no se pierdan mañana el desenlace de esta historia en la Super Especial donde el futuro del campeonato se decidira!

Naruto y los chicos saltaban de alegria diciendo cosas como el papa de Naruto es genial, es el mejor, etc, pero Sasuke, quien estaba igual feliz pero de algun modo debia apoyar a su primo decia..

Sasuke: No canten victoria pelaos aun falta mañana..

Naruto: Pero se que mi papa ganara, nunca pierde..

Kiba: Si es cierto, nunca ha perdido, tiene el record de victorias en una temporada, ademas de 6 campeonatos del mundo..

Sasuke: (-si yo se que va a ganar de hecho es mi favorito- se decia a si mismo) Si pero mi primo tiene el Lancer que le ganara!

Chouji: eres un envidioso Sasuke, Solo por que tu papa no quiso correr mas en Formula 1 no quiere decir..

Itachi: Mi papa no es un perdedor!

Todos se quedaron callados ante el casi grito del pelilargo..

Itachi: (al ver que todos, incluido Sasuke lo veian de mala manera) Lo, lo siento no quise..

Kushina: Tranquilo Itachi, yo se la verdad pero tampoco Chouji quiso decir eso. Verdad Chouji?

Chouji: Si es cierto, lo siento si te incomode Itachi..

Itachi: No tranquilo, Nos vamos Sasuke?

Sasuke: (inflando las mejillas en un puchero) no yo quiero seguir jugando nii-san..

Itachi le hizo una seña para que se acercara a el (La clasica de la serie) y lo toco con los dedos en la frente..

Itachi: La proxima vez, Sasuke.. Gracias por cuidar a Sasuke, Kushina-san..

Kushina: No hay de que hijo, vuelvan cuando quieran que esta es su casa..

Kiba: nosotros tambien nos vamos antes de que sea mas tarde verdad muchachos?

Shikamaru y Chouji dijieron si al unisono y luego se marcharon agradeciendo a Kushina por el almuerzo y las galletas, Luego Naruto se despidio de su madre y se fue a su cuarto, un cuarto un poco desordenado, donde en una estantera habian libros, una hilera de revistas de coches, un lugar con sus DVDs de sus series de anime favoritas Bleach, Initial D y una que curiosamente se llamaba igual a el de ninjas, Naruto (Coincidencia?), estaba la compu prendida y el fondo de escritorio era una foto del el y Minato sobre el capo del Subaru WRC del 94 el dia de su cuarta copa, naruto vestia un mini uniforme del equipo Subaru igual al de su padre, y sostenia el trofeo, luego se recosto sobre su cama y miro el trofeo que estaba en una repisa junto a varios modelos de coches a escala, era el trofeo de su padre del Rally que gano el dia que el nacio y segun su padre era suyo. Luego lentamente cerrando los ojos dijo..

- Ya quiero verte Papa!

Y luego quedo profundamente dormido...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**22 de Noviembre de 1995, Europa, Rally de Gran Bretaña, SS, 11:00 am**_

Finalmente habia llegado el dia donde se decidiria el campeonato, la Super Especial, una carrera doble donde dos coches corrian en paralelo, la situacion estaba reñida, pues varios coches ya habian corrido, para este momento ya se habia decidido la 3ra plaza, venia a continuacion la carrera decisiva del campeonato donde 1er y 2do lugar tanto de la carrera como del campeonato de pilotos se decidiria. El de construtores estaba en manos de Subaru al haber clasificado tercero McRae, lo que lo subia al tercer lugar del de pilotos y le daba una ventaja de 10 puntos a Subaru sobre Mitsubishi, toda la atencion se centraba ahora en Minato y Obito. En la carpa de Subaru, algo incomodaba a Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: revisaron todos los componentes del coche?

Mecanico1: si estan en orden..

Jiraiya: Neumaticos?

Mecanico 1: al tiro..

Jiraiya: Motor?

Mecanico 1: Estan bien todos los componentes estan bien Jiraiya-sensei..

Mecanico 2: Que le pasa Jiraiya-sama lo noto preocupado..

Jiraiya: Yo preocupado? Jajaja (-Tengo un mal presentimiento no se que es- se decia)

Minato e Ichigo, dentro del Impreza ya estaban en posicion de la arrancada, frente a ellos en el carril contrario estaba Obito Uchiha, en el Lancer Evo, Minato observaba firmemente el otro coche y por pirmera vez desde que corria, tuvo un escalofrio y un sentimiento como de miedo..

Ichigo: Te encuentras bien bro? Estas palido..

Minato: No se por que pero siento que algo esta mal, ademas veo ese coche y siento un aura pesima, como de maldad, no se pero..

Ichigo: (poniendole un mano al hombro al rubio) Tranquilizate, solo conduce como siempre lo has hecho y todo saldra de las mil maravillas..

Minato: (Suspiro) Bien, lo haremos, vamos por nuestra 7ma copa!

Luego los coches se colocaron en sus lugares, y se dio la largada, el Impreza salio como una flecha azul, el Lancer se descoloco al salir un poco pero Obito lo controlo magistralmente, el rubio tomo la delantera y pilotaba espectacular pero el Lancer iba a la par, en cuestion de cronos iba a milesimas detras de el, el rubio pasaba las curvas como los dioses y despues de pasar la primera seccion y llegar a la meta del lado contrario del carril vio que el Lancer venia en el carril de su meta, justo al pasar los dos coches uno al lado del otro Minato volvio a sentir otro escalofrio recorrer su espalda, mientras, en camara lenta, parecia que el aura que dajaba el Lancer dejaba como una estela oscura pesada de maldad, parecia que algo maligno se hubiera poseido de aquel Mitsubishi, cosa que no salio desapercibida para el de Subaru, luego de seguir adelante el rubio presentia lo peor, y al dar la vuelta a la siguiente etapa, justo a metros de llegar a la meta, sucedio lo inevitable, el Lancer de Obito, justo antes de cruzar la meta, se desbarataba la suspension justo en el sitio del choque del dia anterior, la base inferior que une el conjunto rodante con el chasis, mal soldado, se habia roto, dejando el conjunto rodante salir disparado con rueda, tripoide y demas, ocasionando que el Lancer perdiera el control y diera contra la baranda que divide los carriles, la rueda que habia salido disparada daba justo al parabrisas del Impreza en el puesto del chofer, ocasionando que el rubio perdiera el control del Subaru, dando este una vuelta de 90° y volcando de campana, para finalmente saltar la baranda y caer del otro lado, con el coche volteado, dejando a un inconsciente rubio colgando de su baquet y a Ichigo muy malherido fuera del coche al lado de este. En lo que sucedio el fatal accidente ambulancias, bomberos se acercaron corriendo a prestar ayuda a los coches involucrados, en las carpas de los equipos todos salieron corriendo a el area del vuelco, por toda la pista estaban regadas las partes del coche de Minato, Jiraiya salio corriendo a buscar a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras un Ichigo, con el brazo izquierdo roto, se arrastraba para salvar a Minato..

Minato: (tosiendo a mas no poder sangre) Tsk, no puedo safarme..

Ichigo: (que ya estaba dentro del coche por la ventanilla) Te sacare de ahi..

Pero el rubio vio algo caer frente a el y empozarse en lo que era el techo del coche, por su olor dedujo que era..

Minato: No Ichigo no vengas, el coche estallara es Gasolina!

Ichigo: No pienso abandonarte.. (Luchando con los cinturones de 4 puntos)

Minato: Ichigo NO!

Pero en el momento que Jiraiya se acercaba al coche y en la lejania veia el rostro de su hijo lloraba aun mas, pero el rubio al verlo, solo levanto el pulgar y le sonrio como siempre, al rubio que se le salio una lagrima, Jiraiya al ver eso corrio hacia el coche, pero en lo que la lagrima cayo, una chispa encendio la gasolina y el coche, ESTALLO...

Jiraiya: Minato NOOOOOOOOOO!

Luego Jiraiya caia de rodillas al suelo y gritaba de dolor. Y una inclemente lluvia se desato en el lugar..

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**22 de Nobiembre de 1995, Asia, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 10:30 am**_

Naruto se habia levantado temprano aquel dia, estaba ansioso por que empezara la Super Especial la cual veia por el televisor. Se habia duchado y preparo desayuno, el cual dejo para cuando su madre despertara se levantara y comiera, se habia instalado frente al televisor y Kushina pasaba a su lado...

Kushina: Buenos dias hijo como amaneces?

Naruto: Bien Madre aqui esperando que Papa le de una paliza a ese del Mitsubishi..

Kushina: y quien corre?

Naruto: El compañero de Papa, Colin McRae contra Carlos Sainz de Toyota, acaba de ganarle por ende Subaru gana el campeonato de constructores..

Kushina: como estas seguro si Minato aun no corre?

Naruto: Papa ganara, el nunca pierde..

Kushina: Eso es cierto..

En el televisor ya anunciaban la carrera del rubio..

Televisor: Y ahora veremos la carrera decisiva del campeonato, Mitsubishi-Ralliart vs Subaru World Rally Team, Obito Uchiha vs Minato Namikaze, podra el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha llevarse su 7mo campeonato del mundo, lo veremos a continuacion..

Naruto: Mira ya estan en la salida, Animo Papa!

Kushina: Jeje, bueno dejame voy a la cocina por cafe y mi desayuno..

Naruto: Okey no tardes ya direron la salida y papa va de primero...

En eso Kushina estaba en la cocina tomando cafe mientras el microondas hacia su trabajo cuando un enorme estruendo se escucha proveniente del televisor seguido por un alarido de terror..

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kushina que corrio desde la cocina al escucharlo dijo...

Kushina: Hijo que sucede?

Naruto: (quien abrazaba a Kushina mientras lloraba) No dime que papa esta bien, dime..

Kushina: Claro que esta bien claro que..

Pero una enorme explosion se veia en la television proveniente del coche de Minato la hizo callar mientras la taza del cafe caia al suelo y se reventaba, mientras una Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando fuerte a su hijo caia de rodillas y gritaba..

-Minato!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era oficial, en el accidente y posterior explosion fallecieron tanto Minato Namikaze como su copiloto Ichigo Sarutobi, la fatal explosion segaba la vida instantaneamente de ambos, el Rally se dio como victoria postuma a Minato, y por ende su trofeo de Campeon, pero eso no le importaba a nadie, el dolor que tenian era enorme, los datos del forense decian que el cuerpo se habia reducido a cenizas, que en el amasijo de hierro no podian sacar cuerpo alguno, solo pudieron sacar el de Ichigo, el cual lo llevaron a Konoha con un supuesto cuerpo de Minato para su funeral.

_**4 de Diciembre de 1995, Asia, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 2:00 pm**_

Despues de dias de agonia, pues nadie lo queria creer, era el dia de la despedida final del rubio y de su cuñado, gente importante de los equipos del mundial asistieron, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en Ford, sus compañeros de Subaru, Dave Richards, y muchos mas, de sus familiares y amigos vinieron Madara Uchiha, su Hijo Fugaku y su Esposa Mikoto, los niños Itachi y Sasuke, los miembros del clan Hyuuga con Hiashi y Hana, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, los Nara, y muchos mas, Hiruzen y su esposa, el hermano de Kushina, Nagato, Tsunade y Jiraiya, el hermano de Minato, Yahiko acompañado de Konan, etc, todos a darle el ultimo adios al Rayo Amarillo del Rally y a su leal Copiloto..

Tsunade lloraba desconsolada la perdida de su hijo, mientras Yahiko la abrazaba, Kushina hacia lo mismo en brazos de Hiruzen mientras un triste Nagato la trataba de consolar, Jiraiya se culpaba a si mismo frente a su tumba, y el pequeño Naruto acompañado de Sasuke lloraba desconsoladamente...

Naruto: Por que te fuiste papa por que, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarias, por que!

Sasuke: (Que le ponia una mano al hombro a su amigo) Ya no llores, el no se fue por que quiso..

Naruto: (que abrazaba al azabache mientras lloraba) pero no es justo.. no es justo no...

Jiraiya solo se maldecia a si mismo, y frente a la lapida de su ya fallecido hijo renuncio al mundo del automovil, mientras lloraba inconsoladamente...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los dias pasaron, y ante el acoso de los medios a Naruto y Kushina, esta ultima decidio despedirse de todo y de todos en Konoha, para marcharse a casa de Tsunade quien se habia comprado una casa en Londres, decidio que era lo mejor para ellos, ya que ellos debian seguir adelante y para que no los molestaran mas..

Naruto: Pero mama por que debemos irnos a Londres con la abuela?

Kushina: Cosas hijo, solo cosas, alla nos ira mejor, ahora ve y despidete de tus amigos..

Nauto: (triste) Si mama..

Luego Naruto se dirigio al jardin de su casa donde estaban todos sus amigos del jardin de infancia..

Kiba: Por que tienes que irte?

Naruto: No lo se, Mama dice que es por nuestro bien..

Sakura: pero por que tan lejos?

Naruto: No lo se..

Ino: (llorando a moco suelto mientras lo abrazaba) te vamos a extrañar mucho!

Sasuke: es cierto hermano..

Shikamaru: Esto es problematico y fastidioso, pero tambien te extrañaremos, verdad, Chouji?

Chouji: Si claro que si!

En eso Sakura sacaba un paquete envuelto que se lo daba a Naruto..

Naruto: (con la cara roja pero de la lloradera) Que es esto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Es algo para que no nos olvides..

Sasuke: Anda abrelo..

Ino: Si vamos abre..

En eso Naruto lo abrio y resulto ser una foto de todos ellos durante el desastroso cumpleaños de Chouji, en la foto se podia apreciar a Chouji con la cara llena de pastel mientras sacaba la lengua, a Sakura tomando por el cuello a Sasuke y Naruto por la broma que le habian jugado, a Shikamaru bostezando, a Ino con su pose de modelo al ver la camara, y a Kiba con Akamaru sobre su cabeza mientras este ladraba, al fondo la algarabia de muchos otros niños, que reconocia pero los importantes para el era su "pandilla" como el graciosamente les decia. Despues volvio a llorar mientras los chicos lo rodeaban en un abrazo de grupo..

Naruto: Chicos los extrañare mucho..

Kiba: Tranquilo siempre te recordaremos..

Sakura: Siempre pensaremos en ti..

Ino: y te llevaremos en nuestros corazones..

Sasuke: Nunca te olvidaremos..

Shikamaru: y cuando quieras recordarnos..

Chouji: solo ve esa graciosa foto que mi mama gustosa nos dio, jejeje

En eso Kushina que ya estaba en el coche llamo a Naruto..

Kushina: Hijo vamonos, se nos hace tarde!

Naruto: Adios Chicos (mientras el lagrimeo incesante se hacia presente)

Sakura e Ino: (Quienes lloraban a moco suelto) Adios Naruto-kun!

Y los chicos se quedaron con las manos en alto mientras el Impreza desaparecia de vista, todos se limpiaban el rostro de las lagrimas mientras se marchaban a sus casas, pero no se percataron que en el callejon oscuro que estaba al frente, una silueta de una niña tambien dejaba caer sus lagrimas desconsoladamente...

_**Single Ending: In the End – Linkin Park**_

**Fin del Capitulo 2 – **Quien diria que todo terminaria tan tragico, un accidente fatal segaria la vida de Minato y dejaria a un Naruto totalmente destrozado, lamentable hecho que marca el fin de una leyenda de un Gran Piloto de Rally, pero asi como finaliza una comienza otra, ya que este no es el final de la historia, si no un comienzo, espero sus rewiews y preguntas! Nos veremos en unas semanas, ya que debo darle tiempo a mi inspiracion a que vuelva, jejeje!

_See You Again!_

**El Siguiente Capitulo sera: Un Nuevo Comienzo!**


	5. Capítulo 4 - Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Capitulo 4. Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

_**Single Opening: Languaje - Porter Robinson**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Monte Matatabi, Ruta 245, País del Fuego, Konoha**_

_**2:45 am**_

Era la madrugada del 25 de Enero, el clima estaba totalmente gélido, habían aún rastros de la nieve del invierno que terminaba para dar paso a la primavera. La ruta 245, que conectaba Konohagakure con Sunagakure por carretera, era un paso sinuoso de montaña con infinidades de curvas de baja y alta velocidad, muchas de ellas cerradas, otras de horquilla, hacían que el andar por ellas a más de 80 Km/h fuera casi imposible. Más aún en el tramo de bajada de la montaña, una cuesta abajo que obligaba a los conductores a andar pausadamente si no querían dar con sus coches en el final del barranco. Bueno, casi, ya que esta era la bajada donde los amantes del "Drifting" (Derrape) comenzaban su carrera como corredores callejeros y aprendían a dominar esta técnica de conducción extrema. Y donde sucedían los geniales "Duelos de Cañón" entre los "Drifters". Los duelos de cañón eran carreras cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo, las cuales consistían en dos tipos, el "Corre y Alcanza" que era una persecución de desgaste, se colocaban los corredores uno delante del otro, y comenzaba la carrera. Si el de delante dejaba al otro atrás por más de 30 segundos ganaba, o si el segundo adelantaba al primero este automáticamente ganaba, si llegaban juntos al final de la cuesta se invertían las posiciones y así sucesivamente hasta que uno de los dos caía. El otro tipo era la clásica "Batalla", solo consistía en quien llegaba primero al final de la cuesta.

La bajada Matatabi, nombrada así por el coloquio de los lugareños que decían que dentro de la montaña dormita el espíritu de un Gato Demonio, era una de las cuestas abajo más peligrosas del mundo. Sus casi 45 grados de inclinación la hacían tenebrosa, muchos de estos corredores habían perdido sus coches, impactado contra las defensas, o peor aún, muerto en un fatal choque en esta bajada.

Pero lo más interesante de esta bajada es un rumor que se viene corriendo desde hace unos años, el cual, según los conductores que ahí practican de madrugada, algo extraño sucede ahí, un coche que nunca han visto, baja la cuesta a una velocidad de infarto, según los que han corrido a su lado dicen que baja a más de 240 Km/h, algo imposible según los más "experimentados" que pueden alcanzar algo más de 160 Km/h en sus mejores tiempos, pues este coche los ha superado por mucho, incluso llegan a decir que sus cronos inexplicablemente rivalizan con los tiempos del Legendario Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el cual desde que impuso su record nadie, ni siquiera con los poderosos y veloces vehículos actuales, han podido vencer. Todos los que lo han visto divagan sobre el coche que es, dicen que puede ser un Subaru Impreza, otros dicen que puede ser un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolutión, otros, Toyota Supra, y así sucesivamente, pero nadie ha dado con el modelo exacto del coche, el cual, según los que lo han visto, derrapa como los dioses.

Esta madrugada no era diferente, solo que por ser Viernes, no muchos se quedaban hasta entrada la madrugada. La ruta estaba desierta, y un coche negro como la noche corría velozmente, se podía escuchar el melodíoso sonido de un Seis cilindros escupir poder con cada cambio de marchas, los neumáticos chillaban con cada hermoso derrape que daba ese angelical auto, que bajaba a una velocidad digna de un dios del derrape, y volaba endemoniadamente entre curva y curva. Las luces visualizaban con soltura el pobremente iluminado camino de montaña. Más allá de esta escena, varias curvas más abajo, dos amateurs (novatos) se encontraban en mala situación.

-Diablos, debiste soltar el freno antes, abusar del freno de mano hizo que el coche subvirara -decía un chico de cabello negro quien se bajaba del lado del copiloto.

-Si lo sé, me cuesta mucho entrarle a esta sección, las 5 curvas comienzan con una muy estrecha que a pesar de entrarle en 2da marcha es casi imposible de derrapar.. -Decía un pelilargo de cabellos castaños el cual se bajaba del piloto y veía con ojos llorosos el daño causado a su coche contra la barra de contención -mi precioso Celica se llevo la peor parte, repararlo costará unos miles..!

-Bueno, voy a colocar la señal de emergencia, no queremos que alguien salga herido por nuestra culpa -decía el pelinegro.

Si, por una mala entrada y el nerviosismo del conductor, un Toyota Celica RS de 1992 se encontraba estrellado contra la defensa de frente, dejando el vehículo de lado, imposibilitando el paso en ambos sentidos de la carretera, solo dejaba un minúsculo espacio entre el coche y la canaleta de las aguas de lluvia. Cuando el chico de cabello negro se disponía a colocar el triángulo de seguridad, escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un motor modificado, el cual venía a una increíble velocidad, se podía deducir por el sonido.

-Demonios alguien viene y muy duro! -grito el chico de cabello negro.

Pero no pudo ni alertar a su amigo, ya que al lado de el, a escasos milímetros y a una velocidad demoniaca, pasaba un vehículo negro, el cual al encontrarse de frente con el vehículo accidentado, solo viro un poco el volante, y cruzó por el minúsculo espacio entre el coche y la canaleta, dejando a los chicos anonadados y asombrados.

-Vi-viste como paso? -dijo asombrado el chico de cabello castaño.

-Que voy a estar viendo, si aún no me recupero del casi atropello que sufrí! Me pasó justo al lado, no tuve tiempo ni de moverme.. -dijo asustado el pelinegro.

-Pero lo que más asombra es como paso, sin bajar la velocidad y aún sin detenerse, tu crees que pueda ser...

Los dos gritaron al unísono en una mueca de horror y espanto...

-Un Fantasma!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Pais del Fuego, Konoha, 6:45 am**_

Amanecia en Konoha, un nuevo día salía para todos, las calles de la ciudad poco a poco se llenaban de habitantes que van camino a sus rutinas diarias, el bullicio de un nuevo y ruidoso día se metía por la ventana de una habitación de un despreocupado chico de 17 años, la habitación era un completo desorden, ropa tirada por el suelo, libros desparramados por doquier, restos de una caja de pizza a medio comer, etc, y sobre la cama un joven rubio de ojos azules el cual tenía en sus mejillas unas singulares marcas de bigotes de gato. Este se tapaba con la almohada tratando de mitigar el ruido que entraba por la ventana.

-Jo, debí cerrar esa ventana anoche..

El rubio se levantaba de la cama soñoliento, se estrujo los ojos y dio un largo bostezo, luego dirijió la mirada a su reloj de la mesa..

-Diablos voy tarde!

Y el rubio a las carreras corrió al baño y salió a los segundos a medio bañar, se colóco el uniforme que constaba de una camisa de botones blanca con un pantalón negro, cogió su chamarra y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, en la cocina, cantando alegremente se encontraba haciendo el desayuno una chica de cabello rojo largo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la cual al escuchar al rubio bajar las escaleras hábilmente colocó un sandwich de jamón y huevos que al colocarlo sobre el mesón agarró el rubio y salió de inmediato. La chica siguió haciendo su desayuno mientras pensaba.

-Cuando será el día que te levantes temprano, Naru-chan.. Supongo que nunca-ttebanee..

Naruto corría por las calles de su barrio, un pequeño barrio en los suburbios de Konoha, de clase medio-alta, su abuelo Hiruzen le propuso a su madre Kushina que se mudaran a su antigua mansión en la zona del country desde que volvieron hace seis años, pero Kushina no lo quiso, alegando que vivirían por su cuenta. El rubio se había colocado sus audifonos y escuchaba **Arab Money de Pitbull** a todo volumen mientras corría a la parada del bus, cuando no notaba que alguien le gritaba desde un auto. No lo noto hasta que un zapato en la cabeza le hizo voltear buscando enojado a su agresor..

-Distraído como siempre, Naru-chan -le dijo la voz que se asomaba por la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Eh? Tenias que ser tu, Itachi-san, por qué simplemente no me llamaste, tenias que lanzarme un zapato? -dijo algo molesto el rubio.

-Te ha llamado infinidades de veces Dobe, eras tu el que no volteaba por los audifonos, seguro están a punto de dejarte sordo -de la ventanilla trasera se asomaba Sasuke Uchiha.

-Teme! Umm oka esta bien. Admito que tienes razón -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Siempre te gano, eh? -el azabache río con sorna pero un carraspeo de su madre Mikoto lo callo -Bueno sube, vamos tarde a clases.

-Esta bien -dijo mientras subía al Mercedes Benz 190E Evoluzione de Mikoto Uchiha.

Ya en el auto mientras este reanudó su marcha por las avenidas de la ciudad rumbo a la Konoha High School los tres chicos y la señora conversaban.

-Buenos días, Mikoto-san! -decía el rubio mientras apagaba su Ipod.

-Buenos días hijo, como está Kushina? -contesto Mikoto sin quitar los ojos de la vía.

-Esta muy bien, hoy amaneció cantando, está más feliz.. -Decía el rubio mientras le enseñaba unos mensajes del Pin de su Blackberry a Sasuke.

-Me alegra eso, tal vez pase más tarde a verla -Decía la azabache.

-Es en serio Dobe? -preguntaba Sasuke mientras veía la pantalla del Bold 6 de su rubio amigo.

-Totalmente en serio Teme, ella misma inicio la conversación, dimos con el tema y, se me declaro! -le decía Naruto.

-Es que, Guao, y bueno que le dijiste? -preguntaba el azabache.

-Le dije que hablaríamos hoy en la escuela -contesto Naruto mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-De que hablan chicos? -volteaba Itachi desde el asiento delantero.

-El Dobe tiene novia por fin! -decía alegra Sasuke.

-Que? Esto -se sonrojaba Naruto -no lo se aún no lo somos -dijo algo apenado.

-No creo que te rechaze, no con lo que dice este mensaje -decía Sasuke.

-A ver muestrame el Pin -decía Itachi y Sasuke le daba el Blackberry y este veía la conversacion de chat:

Naruto 1:05 am

No lo sé, aún no ha llegado esa que

merezca esa oportunidad :(

Ino 1:12 am

Bueno, este, tal vez alguien si quiera

esa oportunidad ;)

Naruto 1:18 am

Umm, a ver quién?

Ino 1:49 am

Yo Naruto.. Esto, se que es repentino,

me costo armarme de valor para

decírtelo, no se que dices tu pero..

Me gustaría intentar algo contigo..

Naruto 1:55 am

Lo dices en serio Ino-chan?

Ino 1:59 am

Es totalmente en serio Naruto-kun..

Ahora, que dices?

Naruto 2:03 am

Umm, hablaremos con calma en el cole

si? Bueno descansa Ino-chan, buenas

noches :*

Ino 2:06 am

Buenas noches, Naruto-kun ;)

Itachi solo dio una mueca de asombro. Luego le dio el Blackberry a Naruto y le dirigió una mirada de estupefacción a Sasuke.

-Bien, me alegro por ti Naruto, ya era hora de que tuvieras novia, ya comenzaba a creer que te gustaba Sasuke -Itachi río a carcajadas.

-No! Estas loco! -gritaron el azabache y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

Itachi iba a comentar de nuevo pero recibió un zape de su madre haciendo que se sobara la cabeza.

-Madre! -decía el pelilargo.

-Eso es por tus comentarios, el que sean muy unidos no quiere decir que tengan que ser.. como se dice.. eso ya saben.. -Decía Mikoto, que se veía parcialmente enojada por el comentario de Itachi.

Pero justo cuando Itachi iba a replicar Mikoto volteo a verlo a la cara para hacerlo callar, pero los segundos que ella volteo fueron suficientes para no percatarse de que la luz del semáforo cambio a rojo y ella venía desprevenida, los gritos de Naruto y Sasuke no fueron a tiempo, y los neumáticos se escucharon chillar con el frenazo que pegó el Mercedes, pero lamentablemente a pesar de todo el coche golpeó a una chica que iba con sus amigas cruzando la calle..

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la casa Uzumaki, Kushina había terminado con sus quehaceres y disfrutaba de una taza de café mientra observaba una fotografía, en ella se apreciaba a Minato junto a ella y un Naruto de 5 añitos en sus brazos. A la peliroja se le escapó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, y pensaba para si...

-_Bien amor, ya van seis años desde que volvimos a Konoha, Inglaterra no era para nosotros, Naruto no dejaba de estar deprimido, siempre estaba triste, supongo pues por tu partida, y también porque extrañaba a sus amigos. Por eso decidimos volver a Konoha. Espero que no te moleste que haya retomado mi apellido de soltera, y que Naruto usase también mi apellido, pero los reporteros no dejaban de acosarnos, por eso decidimos volver también, para alejarnos de todo eso. Tsunade baa-chan no quiso que nos viniéramos, pero ya estaba cansada, y Naru estaba solitario, nunca se adaptó a Londres, necesitaba a sus amigos. Asi que decidimos volver, y que te parece, nos ha ido súper, Naruto cada día se parece más a ti, incluso se dejo crecer el cabello, es tu vivo reflejo amor. Se que donde estés siempre estas con él y conmigo, pero no niego que te extraño muchísimo, más hoy, que es tu cumpleaños. Iré a visitarte más tarde, tal vez llame a Mikoto para que me acompañe-ttebanee! Hay Mina-chan, si estuvieses aquí todo sería mejor de lo que es, pues estarías junto a mi.. _

-Aún recuerdo cuando llegamos a Konoha...

FLASHBACK

6 de Noviembre de 2006, Aeropuerto Internacional de Konohagakure, 3:25 pm

Kushina y Naruto iban en el avión con destino a Konoha, llevaban ya unas cuantas horas de vuelo, ya estaban cerca de su destino. Habían salido de Londres de madrugada, así que llegarían a Konoha en la tarde. Naruto, quien para ese momento tenía 12 años, vestía con unos shorts azules y una camisa naranja, y sobre de esta un chaleco sin mangas con capucha azul, y Tenis Nike Air Jordan Blancas con rojo. Su madre vestía una blusa sencilla blanca y pantalones vinotintos, con unas zapatillas negras, tenía el cabello suelto como acostumbra con una peineta verde recogiendo un mechón rebelde del lado derecho. Kushina cerraba una novela que leía mientras iban en el avión, Leía "Relato de un Náufrago" de Gabriel García Marquez. Le gustaba mucho esa historia, al punto de que la había leído varias veces y no se cansaba. Naruto se dio media vuelta, venía dormido desde que salieron de Londres. Al momento se escucho al Piloto por los parlantes.

-_Pasajeros del Vuelo 117 con destino a Konohagakure, les informamos que en breves minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Konoha, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, y gracias por volar con American Airlines._

Kushina despertó a Naruto para que se abrochara el cinturón, este solo bostezo y decía entre sueños -Mami yo no quiero ir al cole hoy -Kushina solo sonrió y lo movió para ajustarle el cinturón. Luego de esto se escucho el chillar de los neumáticos del tren de aterrizaje al friccionar con el pavimento y el avión se detuvo por completo. Luego se colocó la escalera y bajaron del avión, entraron al vestíbulo y para sorpresa de Naruto, !la pandilla lo estaba esperando! Junto a Hiruzen y a Mikoto estaban Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji e Itachi, Sakura e Ino levantaban con una gran sonrisa una pancarta en la que se leía:

!Bienvenido a casa Zorro!

!Te Extrañabamos tanto!

Naruto al verlos no se lo creía, estaba frente a sus amigos de infancia! Los cuales al ver a Naruto cerca corrieron a saludarlo! El rubio no cabía en si mismo de felicidad, es cierto que hablaba por Facebook con ellos, pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a ellos, los extrañaba tanto! Después del gran abrazo de grupo todos lo bombardearon con preguntas.

-Que bueno que volviste Zorro! -Decía alegre Kiba.

-Yo también te extrañe Cara de Perro, jejee -sonreía zorrunamente Naruto.

-Que tal el viaje Naru-chan? -sonreía Itachi.

-Regular regular -decía el rubio.

-Si, regular ya que el niño durmió desde que salimos de Londres hasta que llegamos -se burlaba Kushina.

-Mamá! -gritaba apenado Naruto.

-Se ve que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo vago de siempre -decía Shikamaru.

-Si, que "Problemático" verdad? -el rubio enfatizó en problemático con los dedos mientras todos reían..

-Golpe bajo Naruto -se defendía el Nara.

-Y conociste muchas niñas por allá? -Decía Sakura pero antes que el rubio contestara hablo Ino.

-Sakura! Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia! -Alegaba mientras un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

-A por qué no nos compete, Cerda? -dijo Sakura.

-Esto, yo.. -se comenzaba a notar el rojo furia en sus mejillas -Solo se que no nos importa frentona.. _Espero que no haya tenido ninguna_ -pensó la rubia.

-Umm, bueno ya olvidando eso, está vez si que nos divertiremos en grande eh? -decía Sasuke.

-Claro que si Teme-ttebayoo! -contestaba alegre el rubio.

-Y me imagino que la comida de Londres era buenisima! -se saboreaba Chouji.

-Si puede decirse que si pero... Extrañaba el Ramen! -contestaba el rubio.

Los Chicos seguían hablando de trivialidades mientras Kushina pensaba para si misma

-_Me alegra volver a Casa, a ti también, verdad, Mina-chan?..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hum, que día eh, bueno ahora, creo que algo de Ramen no me caerá mal! Umm Ramen-ttebanee! -se saboreaba Kushina.

Y la Peliroja se levantaba del sillón cuando su Iphone sonaba una canción de Maná, Lluvia al Corazón, la reconoció como tono de llamada, ella le recontragustaban las canciones de Maná por eso las tenía de tonos de Cel. Tomo su Teléfono y contestó la llamada.

-Aló, si, Ella habla, que? O-ok.. Esta bien, te veré en unos minutos, Adiós..

Y Kushina salió a la carrera al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para salir pronto..

_**Single Ending - Black, White and Blue - Ladyhawke**_

**Fin del Capítulo 4 - **Hola chicos! Se que les habia dicho en mi fic Pain Rikkudou que descansaria, y que esta semana no habria capis, pues, me prestaron una Laptop con Internet inalambrico, y le pedi a mi hermano que me enviara por pin los capis que tenia de mis fics, asi como el primero de la segunda temporada de Underground, el cual les traigo hoy, debo disculparme pues tarde mucho en volver a traerles esta historia, pero estaba tan enrredado con la uni y el trabajo que no me quedaba tiempo para nada! Pero ya tengo muchas ideas para este fic, asi que trabajare mas y mas en el! Así que se los traje desde la sombrita de un cocotero, jejee!

Naruto: oye, y a nosotros no nos llevas eh?

Como que no, si son mis Inners, a donde voy van ustedes, no lo crees?

Naruto: Ummm, tienes razon, como me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviese aqui...

para que, para que mientras este en bikini la estes mirando pervertidamente, Ero-kitsune?

Naruto: -pensando- Dios! (derrame nasal)

Y mientras dejo a este nadar en sus sueños pervertidos me despido de ustedes, esperando que este primer capitulo Underground que comenzara con la historia de Naru-chan les guste! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Día de escuela**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Día de Escuela

_**Capítulo 5 - Día de Escuela**_

_**Single Opening: Getto Burnin - Phonat**_

**25 de Enero de 2013, Konoha, 7:20 am**

En una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, un vehículo acababa de golpear a una chica, era el vehículo de Mikoto Uchiha, la cual por una pequeña distracción golpeaba a una muchacha que iba con sus amigas cruzando. Todos bajaron corriendo del coche, Itachi fue el primero en llegar a la chica de cabello verde (?), Sasuke y Naruto llegaron junto a Mikoto, quien se veía visiblemente asustada. Itachi empezó a revisar a la chica ante los gritos de sus dos amigas, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules y otra de cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

-Esta bien? No reacciona, me está asustando... -decía la chica de ojos violetas.

-Abranle espacio, dejenla respirar. -Decía Itachi.

-Está herida, Itachi? -dijo Naruto.

-No lo sé, debemos llevarla a que la revisen..

En eso la chica reaccionó y se levantaba poco a poco..

-Que, que pasó.. -Decía la peliverde.

-Mi madre te golpeó con el coche sin intención, te sientes bien? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Estoy, estoy bien, tranquilos.. -Contesto.

-Pero Fuu, debemos llevarte a que te revisen -Dijo la Ojiazul.

-Hotaru estoy bien, no fue nada solo me desmaye por el susto, vamos debemos irnos -contestó Fuu.

-Pero, pero, Shion dile algo.. -volteo hacia la ojivioleta.

-Bueno, si dice que está bien le creo -dándole la mano a la morena para levantarla del suelo donde estaba con Itachi.

-Gracias Shion, y tu eres? -veía a Itachi.

-Itachi Uchiha, el es mi hermano Sasuke y el rubio bobo es Naruto, ella mi madre Mikoto -contesto Itachi.

-Oye.. -reclamaba Naruto.

-Mucho gusto -se levantaba del suelo la morena y le daba la mano a Naruto -Fuu Mojave, ella es Hotaru Tsuchigumo -la ojiazul levanto la mano alegremente -y ella es...

-Shion Tsuchigumo, prima de Hotaru -se le atravesaba coquetamente a Naruto.

-Si, ya me di cuenta el parecido, jejee -sonreia zorrunamente Naruto.

-Mucho gusto a todas, pero lamento informarles que vamos tarde a clases, asi que nos vemos.. -informo Sasuke.

-Es cierto, adiós chicas, hasta luego.. -Decía Naruto pero Shion lo detuvo.

-Oye, este, me das tu pin? Sabes, para chatear después. Si?

-Umm oka es este, 26312531, envíame la solicitud y te acepto, también ustedes chicas! Nos vemos! -decía Naruto corríendo al Mercedes.

-Seguro -Dijo Fuu.

-Adiós Naruto! -levantaba la mano Hotaru.

El rubio solo saco la mano por la ventanilla mientras el auto se marchaba.

Luego los chicos reanudaron la conversacion en el auto.

-Siempre siendo el centro de atención eh Dobe? -Sonreía sarcástico Sasuke.

-Oye, tu no te quedas atrás, noté como te miraba la chica de ojos azules, esta, como se llamaba.. -El rubio se colocaba un dedo en la mejilla y miraba hacia el techo.

-Hotaru.. -contestaba Itachi desde el puesto de adelante.

-Eso, Hotaru.. -Afirmó Naruto.

-Y bien, algún problema con eso? -Decía Sasuke.

-No, nada, no problem!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de el encontronazo de la mañana, y de conocer a las tres chicas, los chicos al fin llegaban a la escuela. Mikoto se detuvo detrás de un Audi A8 2008 del que se bajaba una chica de cabellos largo castaño y ojos chocolate, Naruto sabía de quien se trataba, Tenten estudiaba en su clase, y se la pasaba con Ino y Sakura, al parecer también llegaba tarde. Enseguida Mikoto alertaba a los chicos de su llegada..

-Bueno chicos hemos llegado, nos vemos.. -Mikoto se despedía de los chicos mientra bajaban del coche.

-Hasta luego madre -Decía Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto.

-Adiós Itachi... Sasuke? -miraba al azabache quien ya se había bajado y caminaba en dirección a la entrada, se daba vuelta con algo de fastidio.

-Adiós mamá.. Vamonos Dobe -Jalaba por el brazo a Naruto quien cerraba la puerta trasera.

-O-Okey, Adiós Mikoto-san... Ey ey Teme me haces daño.. -El azabache literalmente lo arrastraba..

Luego los chicos entraron al edificio de la preparatoria, Itachi se despidió de ellos ya que va en un nivel más alto que ellos y subió unas escaleras. Naruto y Sasuke siguieron hacia su salón donde, para mala suerte de ellos, ya había iniciado la clase de Matemáticas, Tenten había logrado colarse antes del inicio de clase, pero ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

-Uchiha, Uzumaki, es la 4ta vez en lo que va de semestre que llegan tarde, cual es su excusa esta vez? -Decía Ibiki Morino, el profe de Matemáticas.

-Disculpe -el Uchiha dudó por unos segundos pero luego soltó la sopa -Mi madre casi manda a una chica al hospital y por eso tardamos.

-Umm -Ibiki alzó una ceja, incrédulo -y tu, Uzumaki?

-Venía con el.. -se excusó el aludido.

-Jum, si, les creo.. Pasen y tomen su lugar.

Los chicos caminaron entre los pupitres y se sentaron al final, donde siempre estaban el resto de su "Pandilla", Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji. Ino y Sakura se sentaban adelante junto a las demás chicas de su salón.

-Menuda excusa se te ha ocurrido hoy eh, Sasuke? -Decía Kiba.

-No es ninguna excusa cara de perro, es la verdad -decía el azabache dirigiendole una mirada inquisidora.

-Entonces si paso, y que tan problemático fue? -preguntó Shikamaru.

-Nada grave, la chica se levanto y se fue tranquila -hablo Naruto.

-Umm, por lo menos no hubo tanto rollo. Ahora a lo que vengo, hoy hay carreras en la montaña, vamos a ir? -preguntó Chouji.

-Yo no sé, tengo cosas que hacer.. -el rubio dio una mirada fugaz hacia donde estaba Sakura y vio que Ino le observaba desde hace bastante rato, al hacer contacto con la mirada ella se volteo, pero volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-Aja pillo, ya te vi.. -sonreia Kiba.

-No es nada se los juro -trato de excusarse Naruto.

-Venga vamos hombre, cuentanos que pasa -dijo Shikamaru poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ella es la que quiere tener algo con el Dobe -Dijo Sasuke mientras copiaba sus apuntes en el cuaderno.

-En serio? -preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru.

-Si -El rubio les mostró el chat del Blackberry.

Todos observaron el teléfono de Naruto y cayeron en cuenta. Cuando Kiba tenía el teléfono en sus manos un tono sonó advirtiendo de una solicitud de Pin.

-Umm a ver, aceptar.. -Decía Kiba mientras aceptó la solicitud del cel de Naruto.

-Dame Kiba quiero ver que es -le dijo Naruto.

-Umm, Quien es Shion? -preguntó el castaño.

-Es una de las chicas que estaba con la que atropellamos esta mañana -respondió Sasuke.

-Umm ya actualizó la foto.. a ver... DIOS! -el castaño sufría un derrame nasal.

-Que dejame ver.. -tomo el cel Naruto para ocurrirle lo mismo.

Los demás vieron la foto que tenía Shion de perfil, una foto en la playa con un Bikini que resaltaba todos sus enormes atributos. Cuando Sasuke tenía el cel Ibiki le increpó.

-Ustedes allá atrás, están prestando atención? -Decía mientras colocaba una ecuación de segundo grado en la pizarra. Los chicos asintieron -Vamos a ver si es verdad, Uchiha, venga a resolver esa ecuación.

Sasuke se levanto y sin problema alguno resolvió la ecuación, ya que el era excelente en matemáticas, por lo que volvió rápidamente a su puesto.

-Umm, excelente como siempre Sasuke. Bueno con esto culmina la clase, para la siguiente tenemos Taller, así que practiquen lo que hemos visto -Ibiki se retiraba mientras los chicos seguían hablando. En eso se acercaron Sakura e Ino. Sakura saludó al azabache como siempre con un fugaz beso en los labios y luego a los chicos con uno en la mejilla. Ino hizo lo mismo con ellos pero cuando iba a saludar a Naruto los nervios la atacaron como nunca. Los demás rieron, sabían desde niños que a Ino le gustaba el ojiazul, pero era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta.

-Bueno chicos cuentenos que les pasó en la mañana -Preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Bueno si es verdad, mi madre peleando con Itachi casi mata a una chama -hablo Sasuke.

-Pero que bueno que no pasó a mayores, ya que si no no estuvieran aquí -Secundo Ino, quien se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

-Bueno esa es otra historia, Ahora, iremos a las carreras en la noche? -Preguntó Kiba.

-Umm, quien corre hoy? Si vamos a ir a ver a los mismos perdedores de siempre no cuenten conmigo -dijo Sasuke.

-Hay rumores de que uno de Akatsuki correrá -Dijo Shikamaru.

-Akatsuki? La banda de piratas de carretera? De seguro llegará la policía -Decía Chouji.

-No estoy seguro, pero siempre existen los chivatazos, será emocionante! -decía Kiba.

-Ya les dije que no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender -recordó Naruto.

-Y yo ayudar a mi mamá, Itachi trabaja en las noches recuerden -Dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

-Además de que el Teme y yo trabajamos recuerden -dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su celular y veía un mensaje del chat:

Shion _9:23 am

Sabes, me gustaría volver a verte..

Naruto observo el msj y lo guardo, esa chica le daba mala espina, ni lo conocía y andaba con insinuaciones...

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de la aburrida clase de Literatura del profesor Kakashi, donde se limitaron a realizar un ensayo sobre una novela mientras el profe leía una de las novelas de Ero-Sennin, un escritor anónimo el cual hacia unas novelas eróticas, los chicos terminaron las clases y sucedía la hora del almuerzo, justo cuando los chicos se dirijian a la cafetería, Naruto recibió un mensaje de chat..

Ino _12:05 pm

Te espero en el jardín central, ven solo porfís.. :*

Naruto solo respondió con un -_voy_ - y detuvo a los chicos..

-Chicos los veo en el cafetín..

-A donde vas Dobe? -lo miró Sasuke.

-Emm, voy a mi "asunto" -le guiño el ojo el rubio.

-Okey, nos cuentas luego -dijo el azabache marchándose con los chicos.

Y Naruto se devolvió entre los pasillos con rapidez pasando entre los estudiantes hasta que llego al jardín central, ahí vio a Ino sentada a la sombra de un Samán frondoso que cubría gran parte del jardín dándole una sombra que cubría completamente del sol, Naruto se sentó a su lado, e inmediatamente el tono carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de la rubia..

-Hola, Naruto-kun.. -dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hola, Ino-chan.. Esto.. -el rubio se colocaba una mano en la nuca -no se que deci.. jejee.. pero, porque no comienzas tu?

-Bueno, es difícil sabes.. Yo, yo, no se por donde comenzar -suspiró, para luego ponerse nerviosa cuando Naruto, sin ella darse cuenta, se colocaba frente a ella y la miraba inquisidoramente con sus orbes azules. Rápidamente pensó -_Kami-sama sus ojos son hermosos! _-cuando las manos del rubio tomaron las suyas -Naruto-kun, yo.. -pero el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios callandola.

-Tranquila, con lo que me dijiste anoche fue suficiente, creo que necesitaste mucho valor para decírmelo -dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Como, como lo sabes? Preguntó la rubia.

-Puedo decirlo por la forma en que estas, estas temblando y pareciese que fueras a desmayarte.. -Naruto le señalo sus manos que estaban temblorosas debido a los nervios..

-Y, ps, entonces que has pensado? -Inquirió la rubia.

-Primero que nada, de verdad me quieres? -preguntó el rubio con las manos en la espalda mientras jugaba con una piedra con la punta de los zapatos.

-Que si te quiero.. -la rubia divagó un poco en sus pensamientos y luego continuó -Mucho diría yo, de verdad no dejo de pensar en ti desde que éramos unos críos... Me dolió muchísimo el día que te fuiste, y crei que jamás volvería a verte.. Cuando la frentona me dijo que volverían sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría, ahí fue donde comprendí que lo que sentía por ti... -lo miro directo a los ojos -es más que una bonita amistad.

El rubio quedo en silencio con aquellas palabras, en realidad no sabía que decir, la rubia lo miró con ojos de gatito fijamente, y luego el rubio hablo..

-Bueno.. Me has dejado sin palabras.. -el rubio desvió la mirada hacia una pareja que iba de la mano -Yo.. No.. -la rubia bajo la mirada esperando el rechazo -No puedo.. -A la rubia al escuchar eso se le brotó una lágrima que trató de ocultar -No puedo decirte que siento lo mismo.. -Ino que estuvo a punto de sollozar miro directo a Naruto -Pero talvez, con el tiempo podamos...

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron acallados por los de la ojiazul, quien salto a sus brazos y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, y él solo se dejó llevar por el cálido y tierno beso que le daban... Su primer beso...

Y desde un punto algo retirado unas personas veían la escena espíandolos.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Autopista Nine Tails, zona del País del Fuego, 1:55 pm **_

Unos Kilómetros al norte de Konoha, en la llamada recta sin fin de la autopista Nueve Colas, un vehículo competía junto a otro, los dos eran de color negro con vinilos de nubes rojas, sus alerones eran de fibra de carbono del mismo modelo, pero tenían diferente juegos de rines. Uno de ellos, el cual tenía vinilos semejantes a arena roja y un escorpión danzaba entre los canales, se escuchaba el sonido gutural del escape salir melodíosamente, el rugido que se escuchaba parecía el de un animal al momento de atacar. Los cambios de marchas se escuchaban exquisitos y el control que tenía el piloto del coche era como el de un marionetista sobre sus creaciones. El otro, el cual era un convertible, tenía un rugido aún más demoniáco, pues era un americano, bloque V8 grande, y músculoso, de llantas y rines grandes cromados, también negro con el vinilo de nubes rojas, pero este tenía figurillas blancas por todo el auto, tenía el mismo aleron de fibra de carbono como el otro coche, y su control al volante también parecía digno de un dios.

Los coches volaban literalmente a ras del suelo, parecían que competían entre sí. Y en realidad solo ponían a punto sus coches, pues planeaban correr en la montaña Matatabi en la noche. Sus voces se escuchaban por los radios.

-Zeta, los coches están listos, esta noche acabaremos con los idiotas mediocres de Matatabi -Sonaba el radio del Japo.

-Esta bien Hiruko, atacaremos esta noche, y los niñítos caerán ante nosotros, acabaremos con la tal leyenda del Rayo Amarillo -Decía el radio del Americano convertible de Zeta.

-Esa es la meta de Akatsuki, ser los mejores de la Blacklist! -Sonaba el radio de Hiruko.

-Ahora sabrán de Akatsuki, Hum! -Sonaba el radio de Zeta.

-Okey, andando, estaremos en Konohagakure en pocos minutos -Sonaba el radio de Hiruko.

-Katsu! -al momento de sonar el radio de Zeta una gran llama azul salió del escape del convertible, había activado el nitrógeno.

Y los dos coches marcharon a todo gas perdiendose en el horizonte...

_**Single Ending: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**_

**Fin del Capítulo 5 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Como han estado espero que bien! Yo Aún por acá en la playita, mi hermano me hizo el favor de publicarles este capi. Me vino la inspiración y les escribi este mientras estaba por acá, y estoy a la mitad del capí de Pain, si lo termino se los envío. Mi hermano esta trabajando a destajo en el de La Droga, así que se los debemos, jejee al igual que Héroe, pero ya me fui muy lejos, a lo que vamos..

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y las que lo agregaron a favoritos, me encantaria que dejasen rewievs! por ahora no ven accion, es que apenas esta comenzando, quieren ver mas accion? Esperen a los siguientes capis que estaran al tope de revoluciones! Espero les guste este capi-ttebayoo!

Ah, les digo, cada vez que vean un nuevo capi veran una nueva cover, con el coche del capítulo, pero como se que no se ven muy buenas que digamos, les prometo que a los que me sigan en mi pagina de facebook, en la barra de direcciones de facebook, al final colocan / y luego Neo The Most Wanted, cambien los espacios por puntos, ya saben que fanfiction quita las direcciones de webs, o me buscan por Johan Valera (de todas formas en mi perfil esta la direccion de mi face) verán mas adelante los coches que surgirán en la historia, ya que, eche mano de mi imaginación y, cortesía de mi Xbox360 y Forza Horizon, de ahí saco los coches! Proximamente veran a los Akatsukis y a los coches de los chicos! Ahora los dejo, espero que les haya encantado el capí, merezco un rewiev? Haganmelo saber, y otra mas, quien adivina quienes son los coches Akatsuki de la cover, los cuales seran los que se presenten en el siguiente capí, vamos usen su imaginacion, solo vean la cover y me dicen en el rewiev!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que promete ser emocionante! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: "Batalla" - Noche de Cañón!**


	7. Capìtulo 6 - Batalla - Noche de Cañon

**Capìtulo 6 - "Batalla" - Noche de Cañon!**

_**Single Opening: Bionic - Mr. Sos**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Cementerio de Konoha, 10:00am**_

En el cementerio de Konoha, un extenso cementerio muy cuidado el cual tenia a los difuntos bien atendidos, el cesped bien cortado y los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus hojas haciendo del paisaje precioso, dos pelirojos, uno un poco mas alto que la chica, caminaban entre las lapidas buscando a su familiar. Estos eran Kushina Uzumaki y su hermano, Nagato Uzumaki. Los cuales buscaban la tumba de Minato Namikaze,el esposo de Kushina, el famoso Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

-Gracias por traerme hermano, no sabes lo que significa para mi -Le decía la pelirroja a Nagato.

-No es nada hermanita, hoy es su día y supuse que querías visitarlo -le contesto el.

-Y supusiste bien-ttebanee..

Llegaron a la lapida, la cual estaba hecha en marmol y granito exquisitamente pulido. Y en ella estaban grabadas en letras doradas lo siguiente:

Minato Namikaze

1972 – 1995

"El Rayo de Konoha"

Rdo de Padres, Esposa e

Hijo

Kushina al ver la lápida reventó en llanto de rodillas frente a la misma. Nagato solo le colocó su mano en el hombro y la trataba de consolar.

-Kushi, tranquila, crees que a él le gustaría que después de tanto tiempo estuvieses así?

-Lo se Naga-chan -se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y acomodó las hermosas flores en los recipientes. Luego le habló a la lapida -_Hola Mina-chan, aqui estoy frente a ti, pues hoy es tu cumpleaños, visitandote y trayendote este ramito de flores. Si supiera lo mucho que te extraño. Naru-chan esta grandote y fuerte, ya casi puedo decir que es tu vivo reflejo. Como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros. _

Al cabo de unos minutos donde Kushina lloró largo rato, Nagato rompió el silencio..

_-_Bien, es hora de irnos, Kushina -le dijo Nagato.

-_Bueno, es hora de irme Minato, luego vendre como siempre, adios, mi vida, espero ansiosa el dia que pueda volver a verte. -_la peliroja se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a su hermano mayor mientras se limpiaba una lagrima -¿Nos vamos?

-Bien.. Tengo algo de hambre ¿que te parece si vamos a Ichiaku's por algo de Ramen?

-¡Genial, por eso te adoro! ¡Ramen! ¡Dattebanee!

-Esa es mi hermana.. _Adios Minato..! -_Pensaba para si Nagato.

Luego subieron a la Ford Explorer 2012 de Nagato y tomaron rumbo a la ciudad al famoso local de fideos.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Konoha High School, 12:59 pm**_

En la escuela, los chicos murmuraban en los arbustos espiando al rubio con la Yamanaka. Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji veian todo con asombro y cautela. Sakura, quien los buscaba pues ninguno había llegado al cafetín los vío y corrió hacia ellos.

-Hey chicos que.. -Sasuke le tapaba la boca a Sakura.

-Shh nos descubrirán -dijo en voz baja Shikamaru.

-¿Diganme que sucede? -Sakura se quitó la mano de Sasuke de la boca y les decía en voz baja tambien.

-Shhhhh, ¿rayos podrias bajar más la voz? -decía Sasuke.

-Que sucede -dijo la pelirosa lo más bajo que pudo.

Kiba retiró un poco una rama y le señaló a los rubios.

-¡Queeeeee! -Grito Sakura mintras los chicos trataban de taparle la boca. Justo en el momento que Kiba le enseño a los rubios estos se besaban, los chicos no se dieron cuenta que al momento que le taparon la boca rodaron con ella y cayeron de los arbustos todos uno encima de otros. Naruto e Ino quienes vieron a sus amigos caminaron hacia ellos. Cuando se sobaban el rubio carraspeó a lo que ellos miraron hacia arriba viendo al rubio chocando sus puños..

-Creo que me divertiré un poco, Dattebayoo! jejee!

Y el rubio comenzo a golpearlos a todos ante la mirada de Ino y Sakura quienes observaban todo con los ojos como platos y una gota de sudor bajandoles por la sien.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Muelle de Konoha, 1:00 pm**_

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un almacén abandonado cerca del muelle, había un chico de unos 18 años, de cabello negro azulado el cual le caía a ambos lados de su cabeza, de ojos negros. Vestía con una franelilla sin mangas y un short. Este lavaba un coche blanco, un Honda S2000 de 2001 el cual estaba envenenado a más no poder, tenia parachoques, faldas y capó modificados, además de un enorme alerón blanco. Y unos rines cromados bellisimos. El chico lavaba el coche con entusiasmo cuando un voz detras de él le hablaba.

-Que quede bien limpio Sora..

-Claro que si.. Y digame Tsuki-sama, correra hoy? -le preguntaba Sora a la voz mientras tomaba jabón con la esponja y le pasaba al capó del S2000.

-Si, planeo ser la mejor de la cuesta Matatabi, para poder entrar a la Blacklist. Sabes que es requisito que seas el mejor en una bajada de montaña para competir en la Blacklist.

-No le da miedo que los primeros de la Blacklist sean los de la banda Akatsuki? -Sora se veía bastante preocupado mientras secaba el coche ya terminándolo de lavar.

-Jum, para nada, los acabaré y de paso le haré un favor al mundo librándolos de escoria como ellos.

-Bueno, esta listo su coche Tsuki-sama -la voz caminó hacia él -¿Lo probara ahora?

De la sombra salió una persona que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones negros, guantes de cuero marrón de conducir y se colocaba un casco integral negro que no dejaba ver su cara, incluso la visera era negra.

-Claro Sora, esta noche correremos en Matatabi, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, Tsuki-sama.. Haré los preparativos necesarios..

La persona se introdujo dentro del Honda, encendió el 4 Cilindros Turbocargado el cual rugió como un León al encender, los acelerones se escuchaban furiosos, luego puso primera velocidad y salió quemando llantas del lugar mientras el rugido del escape se escuchaba por todo el almacén...

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Centro de la ciudad, 1:30 pm**_

Por una calle de la ciudad caminaban Sasuke y Naruto, el primero se quejaba de unos golpes que tenía en la mejilla. El rubio los había golpeado hasta el cansancio por haberlo espiado.

-Esta vez te pasaste Dobe, mira que agarrarnos de piñata. Como me duele el labio.. -Sauke se agarraba el labio con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Naruto.

-Eso les pasa por mirones ¿Quien los manda a estar espiandonos a mi y a Ino-chan? ¡Dattebayoo! -bufaba el rubio en un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-¡Por cierto, veo que te fue de maravilla, pues se besaron y todo! Eres todo un galanazo, jajaja -el azabache reía mientras el rubio solo se encogía de hombros.

-En realidad no sé si seamos algo, le dije que no sentía lo mismo por ella, que tal vez con el tiempo podíamos tener algo y ver que sucedía pero no me dio oportunidad de terminar la frase. Solo se me abalanzó y me besó..

-Umm, bueno, tal vez entendió que le darías la oportunidad de que tuvieran algo para probar.. Bueno que vas a hacer, no le puedes decir que no.. Le romperías su corazoncito.. -decía el azabache.

-Tienes razón.. Pero no se si pueda estar a la altura del asunto.. Oe.. Sasuke.. -el rubio se coloco una mano sobre la nuca y sonreía zorrunamente.

-Hmpf, que quieres Dobe?

-¿Como se comporta un novio? -preguntó el rubio causando que el azabache se fuera de espaldas.

-Diablos Dobe haces unas preguntas... Como se comporta un novio.. -el azabache miraba al cielo mientras colocaba sus manos en los tirantes de su mochila. -¿Que es lo que más te gusta en la vida?

-¡El Ramen y los coches! ¡Dattebayoo! -gritaba efusivamente el rubio para luego con la mano derecha hecha un puño dejarla caer sobre la mano izquierda abierta. -OOHH! Ya entendí Teme ¿debo saborear y disfrutar a Ino como si fuera un tazón de Ramen y un Coche?

-¡Baka! -el azabache le dio un zape que lo mandó contra el suelo. Luego coloco su mano en su barbilla y miro al cielo -Ahora que lo dices, si, las chicas se parecen a los autos, mientras más atención les prestes mejor se portarán contigo.

-¿De verdad? -el rubio se levantaba del suelo y caminaba de nuevo al lado del azabache -¿entonces solo debo ponerle mucha atención a Ino-chan?

-Si, así es.. Bueno llegamos, hora de trabajar Dobe..

-¡Claro que si Teme!¡Dattebayoo!

Los chicos habían llegado a su lugar de trabajo de medio tiempo, el Taller de Coches "Automecánica Sarutobi" del abuelo de Naruto, Hiruzen, este era un edificio de grandes dimensiones, abarcaba una cuadra entera y se dedicaba a los coches desde los sencillos hasta los de alta gama. El Jefe de Mecánicos era el propio abuelo de Naruto, Hiruzen, en el ala de mecánica trabajaban Darui, un moreno fornido peliblanco quien siempre se quejaba de que el día era aburrido, Omoi, primo de Darui el cual siempre andaba con una paleta en la boca y andaba de pesimista con respecto a los trabajos, sus ayudantes eran Gaara, un chico pelirojo de ojeras remarcadas y Suigetsu, un chico de cabellos azules y dentadura como de tiburón, ellos no estudiaban, habían dejado los estudios. En el ala de pintura estaba un chico de cabello azul de lentes llamado Choujuro, el cual era el mejor pintor de coches de Konoha según el propio Hiruzen. Y el área más importante del taller, donde trabajaban Naruto y Sasuke como ayudantes, el ala de afinación y mecánica de coches exóticos, el cual era trabajado por Inoichi, el papá de Ino.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke, mis muchachos, llegan en buena hora! -Gritaba Hiruzen desde la oficina.

-¡Hola Abuelo... El Teme y yo iremos a cambiarnos, volveremos horita!

El uniforme de todos consistía en una braga azul con bordes grises y el logotipo del taller bordado en el bolsillo derecho a la altura del corazón y en la espalda. Los chicos entraron a los vestidores, se cambiaron rápidamente y ya Hiruzen los esperaba en el ala de afinación.

-Chicos hoy tenemos un encargo especial. Ese 911 Turbo necesita cambio de aceite, frenos nuevos y lavado completo, Inoichi está ocupado con el bloque motor del Range Rover Supercharged, así que no puede hacerlo, pero confío en que lo harán bien, ¿cuento con ustedes?

Naruto al ver el Porsche 911 Turbo S del 2006 los ojos se le pusieron como estrellitas y miraba el coche como cuando alguien ve a la mujer de sus sueños, al chico le emocionaban los coches, en especial los Porsche. Había quedado anonadado viendo el coche y recibió un suave golpe del azabache haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Tengalo por seguro! -gritaron el azabache y el rubio al unísono.

-Bien así me gusta.. Bueno, ¡a trabajar!

Los chicos comenzaron con el coche, Naruto se intodujo en él y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa mientras admiraba embobado el habitáculo del Porsche, no en balde, pues los Porsche eran sus coches favoritos.

-Oye Dobe! Apresurate tenemos trabajo! -el azabache había tirado un trapo a la cara del rubio para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya voy ya voy.. -el rubio encendía el Seis Cilindros bóxer del Porsche y se deleitaba con el gutural y melodioso sonido que despedía el escape, luego puso la primera para mover el coche a uno de los puentes de trabajo donde el azabache le guiaba para colocarlo en posición, luego el rubio se bajó del coche y lo elevó un poco para bajar las llantas. Unos minutos después tenían las llantas en el suelo y los sistemas de frenado del Porsche ya estaban desarmados tanto delante como detrás.

-Muy bien, iré sacando el aceite viejo mientras llegan los discos, ¿vale? -el rubio asentía a lo que le decía el azabache.

Al momento que Sasuke se marchaba a buscar un recipiente para el aceite viejo, Gaara se acercaba donde ellos,al parecer Omoi no tenía trabajo y eso dejaba libre al pelirojo.

-Que hay, Naruto? -saludaba el pelirojo. Naruto se limpiaba el sucio con un trapo y luego chocaron los puños en un saludo.

-¡Gaara! Todo bien, ¿y tu? ¿Que tal las cosas con Omoi?

-Tsk, es desesperante, no ha habido trabajo sencillo en dos días y ya anda diciendo que no cobrará ya que no ha trabajado, y que si no cobra no comprará comida, y si no compra comida tendrá hambre, y si tiene hambre mucho tiempo, morirá.. A veces no sé como lo soporto..

-Tranquilo, solo tienes que ser paciente con él.. Además, creo que ya les llego trabajo -el rubio señaló una van Opel Zafira que acababa de llegar al taller -Eso quiere decir..

-¡Trabajo para mi! Nos vemos al rato, Naruto.. -el pelirojo se fue en dirección a la van quien era recibida por Hiruzen.

-Bien, yo seguiré con mi trabajo.. Dattebayoo! -se dijo el rubio..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Restaurante Ichiraku's, 2:00 pm**_

En Ichiraku's, Nagato y Kushina disfrutaban de un buen tazón de Ramen, o mejor dicho, Kushina era la que disfrutaba del Ramen. En frente de ella, con los ojos como platos, una gota bajadole por la mejilla observaba Nagato a Kushina devorar el décimo noveno tazón de Ramen.

-Ahhhh... ¡El Ramen es lo mejor! ¡Dattebanee! -decía la peliroja mientras colocaba el vigésimo tazón vacío en la mesa -¡quede bien satisfecha!

-Me alegra mucho... _Gracias a Kami se detuvo, ya pensaba que tendría que fregarles tazones a Teuchi para pagarle.. -_el pelirojo le hizo señas a Ayame para que se acercara -Y bien, pensaste en lo que te pedí la última vez que hablamos por cel?

-¿De que Naga-chan? -preguntó la Uzumaki mientras bebía de su soda.

-Veo que no lo recuerdas, quiere decir que ni lo has pensado.. -el pelirojo se estrujó la cara y continuó -¿Te acuerdas que te hablé que viajaría a América para cubrir el Campeonato de Nascar?

-Si recuerdo algo..

-Bueno, te había dicho si habría problemas si Karin se mudaba con ustedes, para que no se quede sola en la casa.

Karin, la hija de Nagato y por ende, sobrina de Kushina, era una chica peliroja de 16 años, de ojos violetas y un carácter algo desesperante.

-Umm, por mi no hay problema.. el problema será...

-Naruto.. -dijeron los dos al unísono, luego soltaron un suspiro.

Naruto y Karin no se llevaban bien, exactamente desde el cumpleaños número 13 del rubio, donde Karin se había emborrachado "accidentalmente" con el Sake de los adultos y había hecho una escena bastante bochornosa para el rubio y sus amigos, ¡Había besado a su primo! Lo que le costó dos semanas de ruegos para con Ino, a pesar de que estos no tenían algo en común. Desde ese día Naruto no le habla a su prima, a pesar de que ella ha hecho mucho por disculparse con él.

-¿Cuando vendrá a la casa Karin? -preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Mañana la enviaré en un taxi con sus cosas, ya que mañana partiré a Estados Unidos, será una larga temporada. Por eso quise pasar este día con mi hermana adorada -el pelirojo le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla a Kushina.

-¡Deja me lastimas! Bueno pondré hoy sobreaviso a Naru-chan, arreglaré el cuarto de huéspedes para Karin. Por cierto ¿Que dijo ella al respecto?

-Nada. Al principio me dijo lo mismo que tú, que Naruto se pondría de malas al saber que ella viviría en el mismo techo que él, pero luego se quedó quieta, y aceptó. Supongo que por que no le quedaba de otra. -El pelirojo se levantó de la silla -Tengo que ir al baño, esperame aquí..

-¿Puedo pedir otra ración? -la peliroja desistió al ver la mirada fulminante que le dió su hermano mayor -Está bien ya entendí..

Nagato solo suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño mientras la peliroja tomaba su té que amablemente le había traído Ayame. Luego su mirada divagó a través del cristal que separaba el local de la concurrida avenida. Kushina mientras pensaba en sus cosas, notó un coche negro como la noche que se detenía en el semáforo. No le prestó mucha atención, hasta que el malabarista que hacía shows en la calle se acercó a la ventanilla de este para recoger su recompensa. Cuando el coche bajó la ventanilla y dejó ver a su conductor, Kushina sólo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, su corazón se aceleró a niveles insospechados, sus manos temblaron y la boca le caía a la mesa, literalmente, y palidecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Kushina, ¿Que sucede?¿Estás bien? Te ves mal.. -Nagato la saco del shock y luego vio donde ella dirigía su mirada. El coche había desaparecido.

-Esto.. No puede ser.. No..

-¡¿Que que sucede Kushina?! -gritó alarmado Nagato.

-No.. -la peliroja recobro su estado de ánimo natural y sonrió -debió ser mi imaginación. _Debo haberlo confudido, es imposible que sea él... jejee -_rió mentalmente Kushina. -Bueno vámonos, quiero llegar a casa ya que debo arreglar el que será el cuarto de mi sobrina. ¡Dattebanee!

Nagato solo la vio algo extrañado y asintió para llevarla a su casa.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Taller Sarutobi, 4:30 pm**_

En el taller las horas habían pasado volando, los chicos estaban absortos en sus cosas cuando llegó Kiba acompañado de Akamaru a saludarlos. Hiruzen saludó al chico y lo dejo pasar al taller.

-¿Hey chicos que hay? -saludo con el puño a Gaara y a Suigetsu quienes estaban hablando sobre motores al lado de Darui quien bajaba el arranque de una Chevrolet Tahoe 2003.

-Kiba, todo bien. ¿Y tu? -le saludó Gaara con el puño el cual le respondío el castaño.

-Excelente, aunque la clase de hoy fue un poco aburrida, pero aún me duelen los golpes que me dió el baka de Naruto..

-Nee, Kiba, y por que te golpeó Narutín? -esta vez hablo Suigetsu, quien, como siempre, cargaba un termo de refresco y lo sorbía con avidez.

-Bueno, pues lo estábamos espiando cuando estaba con su chica..

-¡¿Naruto tiene novia?! -gritaron los dos al unísono mientras Darui salía de debajo de la camioneta en la camilla donde este estaba recostado mientras trabajaba.

-¿Es en serio Kiba? Preguntó Darui.

-Shhh.. Si pero hablen más bajito -el castaño hablaba bajito para que nadie los escuchara -lo que les voy a decir es secreto, ya que no podemos divulgarlo, y menos aquí en el taller. Acerquense -los chicos se acercaron un poco para escuchar con claridad -Es la hija del señor Inoichi.

-¡¿Yamanaka?! -dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Shhhh... -Kiba miro alrededor para ver que nadie los haya escuchado. Para su sorpresa el rubio se encontraba en la parte de atrás jodiendo a Choujuro junto a Sasuke pues no tenían trabajo aún. -Ya saben no digan nada o soy hombre muerto, o al menos alguien estará muerto.

-Inoichi matará al nieto de Hiruzen cuando se entere -Dijo Darui.

-Nee, Darui, si se entera... Al menos de mi parte no se enterará.. -Decía el peliazul mientras sorbía de su soda.

-¿Sigues con la bebedera descontrolada de soda? Te va a dar algo, Suigetsu -decía Kiba.

-Creeme, estoy cansado de decírselo -dijo Darui.

-Si me da algo, solo llevenme al mejor hospital, jejee! -reía descaradamente el dientes de tiburón.

Los demás le siguieron el juego para luego ver al rubio y a Sasuke salir llenos de pintura del ala de Pintura. El castaño al verlos solo reventó en risas.

-¿De que te ríes cara de perro? -decía enojado Naruto.

-De los dos, que le harían al pobre Choujuro que esta vez los pintó, jajajaa -reia el castaño.

-Nada, solo nos contó que intento acercarse a la chica esta que le gusta, pero que otra vez no pudo hacer nada, y como nos reimos nos roció con la pistola de pintura.. -dijo el azabache.

-Oe Naruto, escuche que estás saliendo con Yamanaka.. - le dijo Gaara a la vez que el rubio se puso colorado totalmente rojito.

-Oye, que pasa Naruto, ¿Tienes fiebre? -dijo Suigetsu viéndolo fijamente lo que hizo que el rubio se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Jajaa ¡mira lo rojo que estas Usuratonkachi! -el azabache reventaba en risas.

-¡No me llames así Teme! -el rubio estaba furioso y a la vez nervioso.

-Huy cuidado, deberíamos llamar a Ino para que te calme, jajaja -decía Kiba entre risas.

-Callate Kiba, te van a... a... a...-el peliazul se quedó como estático y a la vez asustado.

-¿A que vendra Ino? -dijo una voz detras de ellos.

Los chicos se voltearon lentamente y luego pusieron todos los ojos como platos y sus dentaduras castañeaban. Frente a ellos estaba Inoichi con su semblante serio y una llave de torsión en su mano.

-A.. a..a.. a nada señor Inoichi.. -respondió Naruto entre temblores y castañeos.

-Bueno, ahí están las pastillas y los discos de los frenos del Porsche ¡A trabajar! -grito Inoichi y el rubio y el azabache salieron corriendo dejando una estela de humo al correr.

-Bien, les iba a preguntar si iban a las carreras hoy en la noche para ir con ustedes -dijo Kiba una vez Inoichi se había marchado.

-Yo iré ¿quieren venir conmigo? -dijo Darui.

-¡Sí! -dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Bueno, los veré en la parada del bus a las 8:30 pm, Gaara, tu convence a los "pintados" para que vayan tambien.. -decía Darui mientras se metía debajo de la camioneta.

-Esta bien, pero no será fácil..

-Ok nos vemos a la noche.. Vamos Akamaru.. -el can ladró y salieron a la carrera.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Parada del Bus, 8:00 pm**_

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y tanto Kiba como Gaara estaban en la parada del bus que llevaba para el terminal de pasajeros, justo ahi era donde Darui los recogería. Esperaban a Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales a pesar de que se negaron hasta el cansancio Gaara los convenció de ir.

-¿Estás seguro de que vendrán? -preguntó Kiba al pelirrojo.

-Completamente. No tardarán en llegar..

-¿Como lo hiciste? -rebatió el castaño.

-Bueno, al principio se negaron, pero los amenacé... A Naruto le dije que si no venía le diría de su relación con Ino a Inoichi, y Sasuke, bueno, el vino por apoyar a su amigo, aunque creo que viene por si mismo tambien.. -decía el pelirrojo mientras veía a lo lejos a dos chicos correr hacia ellos.

-Vaya, sabes chantajear, ¿eh? - sonreía el castaño.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaban jadeando un poco luego de que corrieran pues pensaban que llegarían tarde, por suerte aún no llegaban Darui ni Suigetsu.

-Hola chicos -decía entre jadeos el rubio -¡llegamos al fin!¡Dattebayoo!

-¿Aún no llega Darui? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No aún no llega, y ¿donde estará Suigetsu? Darui no tarda en llegar.. -decía Gaara.

-Dejame ya lo llamo -Naruto saco su Blackberry y marcó el num de Suigetsu.

(UUUU UUUU UUU)

-_Aló, ¿quien es? -_decía Suigetsu al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Baka! Es Naruto ¿donde estás?

-_Voy en camino, hay algo de tráfico, no se vayan sin mí._

_-_Darui acaba de llegar, ¿que hacemos? -Dijo Naruto en cuanto vió el Honda Civic Si 2012 de Darui llegar. Era negro y estaba original de carrocería, pero Darui estaba esforzandose al máximo con el motor para hacer un autentico devoracaminos.

-_Esperenme ya estoy llegando. -_Suigetsu colgó.

En lo que Naruto colgó la llamada caminó hacia los chicos, quienes discutían con Darui.

-Pensaba que vendrías en la Grand Cherokee, ¿como se supone que iremos todos en tu "pequeño" Civic? -lo increpó Gaara.

-Suigetsu me dijo que vendría en su auto -Replico Darui.

-¿Suigetsu tiene auto? -dijo asombrado Sasuke.

-Si, lo compró hace unas semanas, yo mismo lo lleve a verlo, pero esta un poco deteriorado. Me dijo que acaba de salir de pintura y lo estrenaría hoy con ustedes -decía Darui mientras los chicos se veian asombrados.

-Tsk, el dientes de tiburón se me adelantó.. -bufaba Naruto.

Los chicos siguieron hablando con Darui, este les contaba sobre la última modificación que le hizo al bloque motor, que consistía en pistones y bielas de titanio, además de un árbol de levas nuevo de competición. Todo esto preparándolo para una modificación mayor que le haría después. En eso el ruido de un coche a lo lejos los interrumpió, y un juego de luces se veían desde la colina iluminando la calle donde se encontraban, un Nissan Silvia S15 de 1999 blanco se estacionaba detrás del Civic de Darui, de este bajó Suigetsu, quien al ver a los chicos sonrió.

-¡Taran! ¿Que tal chicos? ¿A poco no es precioso? -sonreía el dientes de Tiburon mientras acariciaba el capó del Silvia.

-¡Guao te la comiste Suigetsu! ¡Esta chido! -gritaba Naruto.

-Verdad que sí. He ahorrado mucho para poder comprarlo. ¿Bueno nos vamos?

-Nosotros iremos con Suigetsu -dijo Sasuke.

-Perfecto, ¡nos vemos en la cima! -decía Kiba mientras subía al Civic de Darui.

-¡Espero me aguantes el paso, Suigetsu! -gritó Darui desde el Civic.

-Nee, no creo, aún está original Sempai... -dijo el peliazul mientras subía al Nissan y ponía en marcha el motor.

Darui arrancó violentamente el Civic haciendo que este patinaran los neumáticos, las llantas chillaron y dejaron una estela de humo que envolvió el coche de Suigetsu.

-¡Que esperas, vamos o Darui nos dejara atrás! -le gritó Naruto a Suigetsu en el asiento del copiloto.

Suigetsu colocó la primera del coche y arranco también, aunque este no quemó llantas tan espectacular como el Civic de Darui.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Taller Sarutobi, 9:30 pm**_

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, Hiruzen se encontraba en la oficina del Taller el cual tenía una magnífica recepción y esta daba a la calle principal. La recepción que antecedía a la oficina de Hiruzen consistía en una pequeña sala donde se encontraban dos cómodos sofás alrededor de una pantalla de televisión plana con una videograbadora y lectora de DVD, una pequeña barra donde había una maquina de Café Expreso y una nevera con sodas y jugos. Sarutobi revisaba unas facturas cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta de vidrio.

-¡Ya voy! _Quien será a estas horas.. -_Se preguntaba Hiruzen.

Hiruzen abrió la puerta del recibo y encontró en la puerta a su hijo mayor, Nagato, quien lo saludó con un abrazo..

-Hola padre, ¿Como has estado? -preguntó el pelirojo.

-¡Hijo mío! Genial ahora que estás aqui, pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Una soda estaría bien Padre.

Luego Hiruzen guió a Nagato hasta el recibo y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y dime, a que se debe tu visita? -preguntó Hiruzen mientras la daba una Pepsi..

-Vine a despedirme -Hiruzen casi se atragantaba con el café -Me voy a América. Pero tranquilo, es por unas temporadas.

-A América. ¿Por?

-Voy a cubrir la Copa Nascar.. Por eso pasé el día con Kushina, y vine a ponerte al tanto. -dijo Nagato.

-Umm.. ¿Y mi nieta? -preguntaba Hiruzen.

-Se quedará con Kushina y Naruto.. -afirmaba Nagato.

-Umm... Bueno no me queda más que desearte lo mejor... Espero no te olvides de tu familia -replicaba Hiruzen.

-Eso no pasará Padre. Te lo aseguro..

-Eso espero..

Luego su conversación fue interrumpida por los ruidos de varios coches pasar frente al Taller, ellos solo dirigieron la vista hacia la calle y lugo de que pasaran Nagato reanudó la conversación.

-Se nota que habrá mucha acción en la montaña hoy, ¿Eh? -decía Nagato mientras bebía su soda.

-Parece que sí.. Últimamente muchos quieren acabar con el récord dejado por Minato..

-Umm... Sería interesante una nota para la revista..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 4:30 pm**_

En la cima de la Montaña Matatabi, el ambiente era lo más parecido a una fiesta, coches a más no poder, hileras de coches a ambos lados de la carretera y en el sobreancho, chicas caminaban de aquí para allá, varios chicos bailaban frente a los enormes equipos de sonido de alguna camionetas. Los chicos llegaron y apenas consiguieron lugar donde estacionarse. Se notaba que el rumor de una gran batalla había atraído gente a la montaña.

-Guao.. Vino mucha gente.. -decía Kiba.

-Si los rumores son ciertos, habrá movimiento en la calle hoy! -Gaara se frotaba las manos.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, habían varios coches en la calle, uno de ellos, un Toyota Supra RZ 1999 estaba dando trompos en medio de la vía dejando marcas de llantas quemadas en el piso. Los chicos observaban con detenimiento al Supra, cuando unas manos no dejaban ver a Naruto el coche.

-¡Oe Teme dejame ver, quita tus sucias manos de mi! -gritaba Naruto.

-Yo no te estoy agarrando -decía el azabache.

-Adivina ¿quien es? -dijo la chica que le tapaba los ojos al rubio.

-Umm.. ¿Sakura-chan? -dijo dudoso el ojiazul.

La rubia retrocedió ofendida y echó a correr, Naruto se dió vuelta para ver a su ahora novia correr mientras sollozaba. Sasuke se golpeó la frente en señal de que había metido la pata y Sakura lo empujó para que corriera inmediatamente detrás de Ino.

-Es un tonto, como se le ocurre nombrarte. Ahora que pensará la pobre de Ino.. -le decía Sasuke a su novia.

-No tengo idea. Pero debe sentirse mal pues debe pensar que al Baka de Naruto aún le gusto. Esperemos que la convenza.. -le respondía Sakura.

-A todo esto. ¿Como vinieron Sakura? -le preguntó Kiba.

-Emm.. Con Tenten, ella se raptó el Audi RS4 de su papá y nos invitó. -sonrió la pelirosa.

Más alla de los chicos, justo detrás de un bello Audi TT 2006 gris, Naruto alcanzó por fin a Ino. La había sujetado por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Sueltame Naruto..

-No lo haré Ino-chan.. No hasta que me escuches..

La rubia lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras este buscaba las palabras correctas para disculparse.

-Lamento haberte confundido.. Es que aún no me acostumbro a que otra chica que no sea Sakura-chan me muestre afecto, por eso te confundí con ella. Lo siento de verdad.. ¿Me perdonas? -dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Umm.. No lo sé Naruto-kun... ¿Como sé yo que aún no sientes nada por la frentona? ¿Como se..

Pero fue interrumpida por la respuesta del rubio. Este la besó como si no hubiese mañana, al principio ella intentó debatirse, pero pudo más su corazon que otra cosa, e instintivamente abrió un poco la boca para que la lengua del rubio jugara con la suya propia. En realidad Naruto no sabía que decir al respecto, solo esperaba que ese beso fuera la respuesta que ella esperaba. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aliento, el rubio solo la miró de arriba a abajo y luego le preguntó..

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Un poco. Espero que de verdad no sientas nada por ella.. -la rubia se acomodó en el pecho el ojiazul profundizando el abrazo -Por que si es así, yo, no se que haría...

-Tranquila -el rubio la besó fugazmente en los labios para luego continuar -yo ya no siento nada por ella, ella es sólo una hermana para mi. Ahora tengo a alguien a quien prestarle toda mi atención... _Todo sale bien hasta ahora Teme... -_Pensó Naruto al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras del azabache.

_-Recuerda, las mujeres son como los coches, mientras mejor las trates mejor se portarán contigo._

-Naruto-kun... -susurró la rubia.

-¿Si, Ino-chan?

-Te Amo... -la voz de la rubia sonó dulce y cálida.

Naruto no sabía que decir. Sabía que esas palabras solo se le podían decir a la persona de la cual uno está perdidamente enamorado. Pero este no era el caso. El no estaba enamorado de Ino Yamanaka. ¿O si? Ahora si que estaba confundido sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. La rubia, al verlo pensar mucho, decidió proseguir..

-Te Amo muchísimo, y estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti, haré lo imposible por que te enamores de mi, y algún día me digas estas palabras, como yo te las digo hoy a ti.. Soy muy feliz de ser tu novia Naruto-kun, y te haré muy feliz -la rubia lo besó nuevamente y él se dejó llevar -Te lo aseguro.. Ahora, ¿Vamos donde los chicos?

El rubio solo asintió feliz de que no tuviera que pasar un mal rato explicándole que no la amaba y eso.. Ya era demasiada confusión por una noche.. Así que solo le siguió la corriente, como ella lo dijo, el tiempo se encargaría de enseñarle el amar. Luego llegaron donde los chicos que aupaban a Darui quien iba a correr contra otro coche. Un chico de un Nissan 200SX 1998 había retado a Darui y este gustoso había aceptado el reto.

Darui y el 200SX se colocaban en posición de partida, una chica de cabello negro caminó hacia los coches y se colocó al medio de ellos, la chica señalo al coche -Ready? -el 200SX aceleró en señal de estar listo y luego señalo al Civic de Darui -Ready? -el aceleró dos veces mientras levantaba el puño al mismo tiempo los chicos gritaban animandolo desde la baranda. La chica comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Listos! -los coches aceleraron varias veces, el Civic de Darui se escuchaba más duro que el 200SX, la algarabía se dejaba escuchar en la montaña -3 -la chica levantó las manos y los acelerones eran más fuertes -2 -el Civic de Darui soltó una flama de candela azul por el tubo del escape mientras colocaba la primera marcha -1 -la chica bajó los brazos de golpe -GO!

Los dos coches aceleraron a fondo, quemando llantas al arrancar a toda velocidad, el Civic de Darui tomó la delantera velozmente antes de la primera curva y logró pasar antes que el 200SX, al pasar la segunda curva y comenzar el pequeño tramo de recta antes de la bajada Darui tomó velocidad y se le perdió al otro coche, obteniendo una fácil victoria para sí. Luego de llegar a la meta y volver a la cima, Darui estacionó su Civic al lado de los chicos, se bajó de el y fue a donde el chico del Nissan, reclamó su recompensa y se dirigió a los chicos.

-¡Estuviste genial Darui! -le palmeó el hombro Kiba.

-¡Fue estupendo el como aceleraste y lograste la primera posición! Eres genial Darui-sempai! -Dijo Suigetsu mientras bebía refresco.

-No fue muy difícil, el tonto creyó que por que mi Civic está original podía vencerme, es más fue muy aburrido -bostezo Darui.

En eso un chico grito desde la calle.

-¿Muy bien quienes serán los siguientes? ¡Vamos otra carrera!

Cuando un chico iba a levantar la mano dos coches negros, con vinilos de nubes rojas llegaron desde la carretera que conduce a Sunagakure, y se estacionaron en el medio de la calle, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no solo por quienes eran. Los coches en los que llegaron, de los más bellos del mundo, hacían suspirar a más de uno, el coupé, era un Nissan GT-R Black Series del 2013 y el Convertible un Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport 2013, además de que los dos poseían los vinilos de Nubes Rojas, todos sabían que se trataba de la banda de corredores renegados... Akatsuki!

Del Nissan bajó un chico pelirrojo, de ojos carmín con una chaqueta negra por fuera y roja por dentro, con los mismos bordados de nubes rojas, un pantalón negro y unos tenis Nike negros con bordados de nubes rojas también. Del Corvette bajó un chico de cabello rubio largo, atado en una cola alta y un mechón cayendole por encima del ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran negros con un reborde azul que rodeaba la iris, y vestía igual que el chico pelirojo. Los mismos caminaron hacia el frente de sus coches, el pelirojo se sentó sobre el capó de su Nissan mientras el rubio dio un paso al frente y extendió los brazos al mismo tiempo se dirijia a la multitud.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como sabrán muchos, somos de la Banda Akatsuki, y venimos a reclamar esta montaña para nosotros.. Mi nombre es Deidara y este chico de aquí es Sasori -el aludido levantó la mano -Ahora les digo, ¿Quien es el más rápido de está montaña? ¡Sasori correrá para derrotarlo! Hum...

Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando las palabras de aquel rubio, en realidad nadie quería correr contra semejante monstruo, nadie estaba loco como para jugarse el cuello contra un GT-R R35, y menos contra Akatsuki, famosa banda que usa trucos sucios para ganar.

-¿Nadie? -volvió a gritar el rubio de coleta -Creo que ya ganamos Sasori..

Pero justo en ese momento un coche se escuchó venir desde la bajada viniendo desde Konoha, por su rugido del escape se notaba que era una máquina endemoniadamente veloz, el sonido del motor cada vez se acercaba más y más, luego se vieron los focos en el inicio de la cuesta abajo que alumbraban en dirección a ellos, un Honda S2000 blanco 2001 se detuvo frente a los coches de los Akatsuki y de él se bajaron dos personas, el piloto, un chico que vestía chaqueta negra y pantalones negros, sus zapatos eran unos Converse azules, y usaba un gran casco integral el cual no se quitó ni subió su visera. Del lado del copiloto se bajó un chico de cabello un poco largo el cual le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, de ojos azules y chaqueta azul abierta que mostraba una playera negra y pantalones negros. El chico se acerco al del casco y le susurro unas cosas, luego caminó al medio de la calle y hablo.

-Mi nombre es Sora y soy el portavoz de Driver X. El viene a demostrar que es el más rápido de la cuesta abajo de Matatabi, ¿Quien es digno de correr con mi señor?

-¡Nosotros somos Akatsuki, y nos autoproclamamos los dueños de la cuesta abajo, si quieres correr será contra nosotros..! -Grito Deidara.

-Solo los de Konohagakure reinamos en Matatabi, no dejaremos que unos de fuera se apoderen de nuestro territorio.. ¡Driver X los derrotara! -decía Sora.

Un chico de lentes oscuros y una capucha se acercó al medio de la calle y se dirijió a ellos.

-Muy bien, entonces lo decidiremos con una Batalla de Cañón, ¿Están de acuerdo? -dijo el encapuchado. Los 4 asintieron -bien ¿quién correrá de ustedes? -señaló a los Akatsuki.

-Yo, Akasuna no Sasori, y mi coche es un Nissan GT-R 2013. Renegado de Sunagakure. Akatsuki -dijo el pelirojo acercándose al encapuchado.

-Mi señor correra, Driver X, Honda S2000 2001, corredor activo de Konohagakure. Sin grupo -dijo Sora al encapuchado.

-Y tu señor no habla? -dijo Sasori.

-Disculpen, pero el no puede hablar, prefiere el anonimato -respondió Sora.

-Umm, está bien, soy Shino y seré su mediador... Escojan cara o cruz -saco una moneda y se las mostró para hacer el voleo -veremos quien sale adelante.

-Escojo Cara -dijo Sasori -eso te deja con Cruz -luego sonrió mientras Sora asentía.

-Cruz, Sasori persigue, Driver X será el perseguido -luego se dirigió a todos -¡Despejen la pista, habrá Batalla!

Todos gritaron de emoción, y salieron corriendo a llenar las barandillas, mientras Deidara movió su Corvette al sobreancho contrario donde estaban los chicos, el chico del casco subió al S2000 y se colocó en su posición. Sasori hizo lo mismo y colocó su Nissan detrás. Sora se colocó donde estaban los chicos.

-Se colocan uno detrás del otro -dijo Naruto mientras veía venir al chico llamado Sora -hey tu, Sora, ¿verdad?

-oh, si... ¿Y tu eres? -miró Sora al rubio quien le extendía el puño. El no supo que hacer. El rubio comprendió al momento.

-Naruto. Oh, solo es un saludo, vamos.. -el rubio sonrió.

-Oh entiendo -Sora se inclino haciendo una reverencia.

-Es muy educado, ¿no lo crees? -dijo Ino colgandose del cuello del rubio y colocando su mentón en el hombro de este.

-Así no -el rubio le tomo una mano, se la volvió un puño y se la puso en el aire -Así -y chocaron puños.

-Disculpenme, no sabía cómo -se excusó Sora.

-Tranquilo.. Ah está es mi novia, Ino-chan -el comentario del rubio le subió los colores a la Yamanaka.

-U,un gusto co-conocerte, Sora.. -le guiño un ojo la rubia.

Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaban los rubios y el pelinegro.

-Hola Naruto.. -dijo Shikamaru quien había venido con las chicas en el Audi del papá de Tenten.

-Que hay "problemático", con quien viniste? -respondió Naruto.

-Vino con nosotras. Hola Naruto -Saludó Tenten.

-¡Hola Ten! El es Sora chicos -el aludido saludo con la mano levantada. Todos lo saludaron y dijieron sus respectivos nombres.

-¿Darui, que tipo de carrera es esa? -preguntó Gaara.

-Se llama Batalla de Cañón, es el típico Corre y alcanza. Más que nada es una carrera de desgaste, el primero en decaer, o ser rebasado, o ser dejado atrás, pierde. Si se llega al final y ambos siguen cerca se intercambian las posiciones y se vuelve a correr, si son buenos, está carrera será larga. -dijo Darui.

-Umm, quiere decir que hasta que alguno de los dos ceda la carrera continua -añadió Sasuke.

-Exactamente. Ahora será interesante ver a los Akatsuki en acción -completo Darui.

-¡Tsuki-sama no perderá! -dijo Sora.

-Tsuki? -dijo Sakura.

-Driver X, perdón, jajaja -trato de disimular Sora.

-_Hay algo raro con ese corredor misterioso_ -pensó Sakura.

-¡Bueno estamos listos, a sus puestos! -Grito Shino.

Los chicos voltearon a apoyar a Driver X, después de todo se habían hecho amigos de Sora. Los coches se colocaron en posición, y llegó una chica que enseguida reconoció Sasuke. La morena, de cabello verde, estaba vestida con una blusa y falda blancas, caminó al frente de los coches, y señalo al Honda -¡Listo! -Driver X aceleró en asentimiento, luego señalo al Nissan -¡Listo! -Sasori aceleró a fondo -¡preparense! 3 -levanto una bufanda roja que se había quitado del cuello -2, 1 -bajó rápidamente la bufanda -¡GO!

¡Y los coches salieron uno detrás del otro quemando llantas!

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, **__**Ciudad de la Nube, Jefatura de Policía de Kumogakure, 12:30 am**_

En la oficina del comísario de la Policía de Kumogakure, se encontraba el comisario sentado en su escritorio concentrado en unos informes cuando una chica de cabello blanco irrumpió en la oficina.

-¡Comisario, tenemos problemas! -la chica parecía agotada, jadeaba a más no poder y se veía desarreglada.

-Mabui cuantas veces te digo que toques antes de entrar.. -dijo relajado Ay.

-Lo siento Ay-dono, pero es urgente, nos acaba de llegar la información, ¡Akatsuki volvió a Atacar! -dijo Mabui mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-¿Que has dicho? -dijo Ay golpeando el escritorio.

-Si, Akatsuki secuestro otro Camión con suministros y piezas que venían a la ciudad de la Nube.. -extendió una carpeta con varias fotos del asalto.

-Esto es el colmo.. Tomaremos cartas en el asunto.. Comunicame pronto con Konohagakure.. Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.. -Decía Ay mientras veía las imágenes.

-Enseguida Comisario -Mabui salió de la oficina dejando a Ay solo.

-¡Acabaremos con Akatsuki de una vez por todas..!

Y el Jefe de la Policía de Kumogakure salió de la oficina tomando su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta de un golpe, mientras por la ventana una suave brisa revolvió los papeles dejando ver una foto de un coche negro con los vinilos de nubes rojas y un símbolo de abanico bastante peculiar...

_**Single Ending: Classic - Ancient Astronauts**_

**Fin del Capítulo 6 - **Hola a todos! Aqui estoy con la contí de Undergound, mi fic de Coches! Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, es un regalo por las dos semanas que no actualize el fic! Porfa dejen sus comentarios os sugerencias, las cuales serán bienvenidas! Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo que estará al Tope de revoluciones!

**El Siguiente capítulo Será: El Fin de la Batalla - Declaración de Guerra**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Final de Batalla

**Capítulo 7 - Final de Batalla - Declaración de Guerra **

_**Single Opening: This is How we Do - The Game ft 50 Cent**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Autopista Nine Tails, sección Ottogakure - Kumogakure, 11:30 pm**_

Era una noche agradable, un poco fríolenta para muchos. La vía, a pesar de no estar iluminada, se veía perfectamente gracias a la luz de la luna. No había un alma en aquella autopista, ni un coche, o una patrulla de caminos. El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Hasta que algo irrumpe en la tranquila zona. Una Gandola, llena de piezas y repuestos automotrices se dirigía a la Ciudad de la Nube, en el País del Rayo. Pero no venía sola. Más atrás de ella, en un pequeño grupo de 4 venían unos coches negros con los ya conocidos vinilos de nubes rojas. Era Akatsuki, quien se daba manos a la obra para robar nuevamente un camión lleno de piezas. El líder, un coche con símbolos de abanico se lanzaba hacia el frente, y se comunicaba hacia los otros coches por medio de radios..

-_Muchachos es hora.. _-decía el líder del escuadrón, un BMW M3 E92 del 2013 quien comunicaba el plan a los otros -_Tiburón, te quiero al frente._

-_Hai, Cuervo-san.. _-respondía un Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 2012.

-_Perfecto.. Jashin, sabes que hacer.. _-dijo cuervo por el radio.

_-Estar atento a la radio de la policía, y cubrir el flanco izquierdo. Entendido Cuervo.. _-respondía el que iba a los mandos de un Dodge Charger SRT-8 2012

_-Soul, en la retaguardia y pendiente de los movimientos.. _

_-Copiado Cuervo.. _- respondía el del Lamborghini Countach LP5000QV 1986

Luego los coches aceleraron fuerte para alcanzar al camión.

_-Listos, comienza el plan!_ -anunciaba Cuervo por el radio.

Y el coche de Cuervo, el BMW se adelantaba al enorme camión, del lado del copiloto la ventanilla bajaba y salía un hombre encapuchado, el cual usaba una arma neumática para lanzar un garfio el cual destrozaba el parabrisas del camión y lo arrancaba de raíz.. Justo cuando esto pasaba una cámara de tránsito colocada en la autopista tomaba varias fotos rápidas.

_-Adelante no escucho nada en la radio Cuervo.._ -decía el del Charger..

_-Excelente.. Tiburón tu turno.. _-Decía cuervo mientras se retiraba del frente del camión.

_-Enseguida Cuervo-san.._

Y el Camaro de Tiburón se adelantaba al camión evitando los costados ya que al primer ataque el chófer comenzó a zigzaguear para persuadirlos. Repitiendo la misma operación el encapuchado esta vez colocó el final de la guaya en su cinturón y disparó, el garfio enganchó en la parte posterior de la cabina del camión, y luego el encapuchado se subió al techo del Camaro para de ahí saltar hacia el camión, subió por la trompa de este y al llegar a la cabina uso una pistola con dardos tranquilizadores para dormir al chófer y tomar control de la gandóla.

_-Aqui Toro, la gandóla esta bajo mi control.._

_-Copiado, éxito muchachos nos vamos a la guarida! _-decía Cuervo.

Y los cuatro Akatsuki se marchaban junto a la gandóla en una salida de la autopista.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 11:30 pm**_

En la Montaña Matatabi, una espectacular Batalla de Cañón se daba lugar entre el corredor anónimo Driver X y Sasori de Akatsuki. La montaña, oscura de por si, se iluminaba por los focos de los coches corriendo. DriverX iba adelante en su Honda S2000, a 1 segundo exacto estaba siguiendolo Sasori en su Nissan GT-R R35, una máquina que a simple vista debía derrotar al Honda nada más arrancar, pero el pequeño deportivo se le perdió en la arrancada. Al dejar atrás la largada y el bullicio de la gente y pasar la primera curva el Honda aceleró a fondo, de su escape salió una enorme llamarada azul, seña del uso del Nitrógeno.

_-Con que usarás todo para dejarme atrás ¿eh? Preparate a perder.. _-pensó Sasori mientras bajaba una marcha, luego encendía dos botones en el tablero de instrumentos del Nissan y luego usaba un curioso botón rojo que decía "Good Bye".

De los escapes del Nissan salían dos enormes llamas azules y aceleraba a fondo, el Nissan rugió endemoniado y se acerco peligrosamente al Honda.

-Debo concentrarme.. Siento algo de presión ya que acostumbro siempre andar detrás para estudiar a mi oponente. Bueno sólo manejare como siempre lo he hecho.. ¡Allá vamos! -se dijo X mientras recortaba dos marchas y aplicaba freno de mano.

El Honda suavemente viraba hacia la izquierda para luego contravolantear a la derecha y derrapar el coche de costado mientras las ruedas traseras quemaban llantas. Sasori imitaba sus movimientos y el Nissan también derrapaba con la diferencia de que las 4 ruedas chillaban al quemarlas ya que este era 4WD (tracción a las 4 ruedas) ambos coches pasaban derrapando la sección de las 4 curvas seguidas para comenzar la cuesta abajo. Esta iniciaba con una larga recta donde los más osados aceleraban a fondo para rebasar. Hoy no era la excepción, al menos para Sasori, quien aprovechó el enorme poder del Seis cilindros doble turbo del Nissan para acelerar al lado del Honda. Justo antes del final de la recta, que terminaba en una cerrada curva hacia la derecha Sasori adelantaba al Honda.

-Perdiste menor.. -decía Sasori al vidrio mientras le enseñaba el dedo a DriverX que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Y luego los dos coches maniobraban para cruzar en un derrape digno de dioses la curva donde, si no disponías de buenos frenos, podrías dar con tu culo en el fondo del barranco.

-je.. Has firmado tu perdición... -río DriverX.

Sasori había dejado atrás a DriverX en la sección de 3 curvas rápidas. Ahora se enfrentaba a la sección de 6 curvas lentas con un tramo de recta intermedio entre ellás.

-Solo el tramo lento, y la victoria será mia! -sonrió Sasori y aceleró el Nissan.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 11:45pm**_

En la cima, los chicos escuchaban en los radios como iba la batalla..

_-Aquí curva 2, es un duelo cerrado, nadíe da su brazo a torcer.. Han usado Nitrógeno.._

_-Aqui curva 5, diablos ese Nissan es todo un demonio, están separados por escasos 2 segundos.._

-Ese chico es genial.. Debe pilotar como los dioses para mantenerse al frente del GT-R -decía Darui.

-¡Debe ser asombroso el poder de ese Honda! -decía con júbilo Naruto.

-Mi señor le ganará a ese Akatsuki.. -sonreia Sora.

De repente sonó el Radio.

_-Aqui final de la recta en la cuesta, el Honda fue rebasado, repito, el Honda fue rebasado. ¡El Nissan va en cabeza!_

Se escucharon los gritos de jolgorio de muchos, ya que habían hecho apuestas. Deidara sonreía satisfecho.

-Demonios.. -bufaba Sora.

-Tranquilo, la carrera aún no termina -le sonrió Gaara.

Luego se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Narutooo!

Tres chicas caminaban en dirección a ellos, Sasuke enseguida reconoció a la chica peliverde, era la muchacha de la mañana. A su lado venían las rubias.

-Ya calmate Shion ya nos vio.. -le murmuraba Hotaru.

-No importa quiero que me vea.. ¡Narutooo! -decía Shion mientras levantaba la mano. El amablemente devolvió el gesto.

Ellas llegaron a donde los muchachos y Fuu los saludo.

-Sasuke, Naruto.. ¿Como les ha ido?

-Empiezo a creer que nos están siguiendo.. -río con sorna Sasuke.

-No te hagas Sasuke.. -Naruto lo golpeó suavemente en el codo -Hola Fuu, Hola Hotaru, Hola..

Nuevamente Shion interrumpía.

-¡Naruto! ¿Como has estado? Espero que bien, yo estoy bien.. Esto ¿Recibiste mi solicitud?

-¡Es ella! -le susurro al oído Kiba a Shikamaru.

-¿Quien? -le contestó el Nara.

-La de la foto de bikini del Pin de Naruto, ¡es la rubia! -seguía Kiba.

-Ah Ok.. ¡Mierda si es ella!

Y el castaño y el Nara se acercaron a la chica.

-Mucho gusto soy Kiba Inuzuka, amigo de Naruto.. Y el es Shikamaru Nara.. -sonrió el de marcas rojas.

-Si si hola.. ¿Naruto por qué no me respondiste? -los ignoró Shion.

-¡No lo había visto, Dattebayoo! -se rasco la nuca y río zorrunamente Naruto.

Luego llego Ino y se colgó del hombro de Naruto.

-¿Y quien es ella amor? -preguntaba Ino.

-¿Amor? -Shion veía a Ino confundida.

-Ah, Shion ella es mi novia Ino.. -decía Naruto.

-¿Novia? _Así que tiene novia.. Pues no será por mucho tiempo _-pensaba para si Shion.

Las dos se dieron una mirada llena de odio. Por otro lado Fuu hablaba con Sasuke.

-¿Y donde está tu hermano Itachi? ¡Al verte pensaba que estaría aquí! -pregunto Fuu.

-El está trabajando.. Y ustedes, me sorprende verlas aquí.. -contestó el azabache.

-Oh.. Bueno -dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, si quieres te doy su número.. -sonrió Sasuke.

-Me encantaría -dijo sonrojada la morena.

Luego de darle el núm de Itachi los ojos del azabache se posaron en la tímida Hotaru, quien al verlo que la miraba se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Hola.. -dijo él.

-Ho-hola.. Sa-sasuke.. -dijo nerviosa y sonrojada Hotaru.

-Naruto.. -Shion tomaba del brazo a Naruto y lo halaba del lado de Ino -¿Tienes coche? sabes, me encantaría dar una "vuelta" -le decía seductoramente.

Ino veía todo con rabia y celos, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero se armó de valor y, quitandole las llaves del RS4 a Tenten, se dispuso a enfrentar a la bruja que le intentaba robar a su novio.

-Oye que haces -le decía Tenten al momento que sentía las manos de Ino en sus bolsillos.

-Tomaré prestado tu coche..

-¿Eeeeh? No puedes llevártelo es el coche de mi padre...

-Es de vida o muerte, lo necesito para "Operación deshacerse de la zorra" -le dijo mientras le señalaba a la rubia del brazo de Naruto.

-Umm.. Bueno pero cuidado con el..

-¡Gracias! -le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo hacia el ojiazul.

Luego se acercó a Naruto y se le colgó del brazo.

-Aqui están las llaves Naru.. Gracias por dejarme guardar mis cosas en él baúl de tu RS4 -le decía mientras le daba las llaves que tenían además del llavero Audi un singular llaverito de Kunai.

Naruto iba a repicar que él no tenía auto, además reconoció las llaves como las del coche del papá de Tenten. Ino le guiñó él ojo y él capto el msj.

-Oh no hay de que amor.. -y le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras Shion bufaba maldiciónes por lo bajo.

Luego Ino miró a Shion con una mueca en su cara restregandole su victoria. Ella sólo se dio media vuelta sin decir nada muy molesta_ -Esta me las pagas mosquita muerta, Naruto será mío _-pensaba mientras caminaba. Con pasos apurados cogió de la mano a Hotaru y literalmente la arrastró mientras le decía a Fuu que se marchaban.

-¡Espera Shion me lastimas! -decía la pobre Hotaru mientras cruzaban la calle.

Luego a los minutos un Maserati GranTurismoS 2011 rojo con unas llantas grandes cromadas salía de entre la multitud, bordeaba la barandilla de contención y salía del sobreancho a la calle, giro en redondo y aceleró quemando llantas y pasó furioso frente a los chicos. Naruto distinguió a Shion al volante del Maserati.

-¡Que chica! -Murmuró anonadado Kiba.

-Debe ser de las ricachonas, ¿Saben cuanto debe costar ese GranTurismoS? -observaba Gaara.

-Unos cuantos billetes de seguro -afirmaba Shikamaru.

Los chicos quedaron observando el Maserati hasta que desapareció en dirección a Konoha. Luego Naruto tomo en sus brazos a Ino agradeciendole que lo salvara de la rubia.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con ella Ino-chan? -le decía el rubio.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste.. Soy tu novia.. Y como tal me da derecho a defenderte de cualquier Zorra Lagartona que se te insinue.. Y ahora ven que quiero besitos.. Jijiji

Y el rubio le daba varios besos seguidos. Al rato Tenten se acerco.

-Veo que funcionó Ino, y mejor de lo que esperabas -le codeó suavemente el brazo.

-Seguro.. Vieron como salió huyendo, debe estar rabiando, jajaja.. -reía Ino.

-Por cierto, algún día me gustaría darme una vuelta en ese Audi, claro si no es molestia Ten -le decía Naruto.

-No.. -la chica se sonrojó un poco, pues a ella también le gustaba el rubio -p-por mi no hay problema.. S-si quieres p-puede ser al irnos..

-¡Que bien! ¡escuchaste Ino! -el rubio celebraba como niño chiquito.

-¡Pido delante! Jejee.. -le tomaba la mano al rubio.

La castaña bajo la cabeza un poco decepcionada, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, con la excusa del Audi invitaría a salir al rubio. Luego sonrió maliciosamente con la idea.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Sasuke? -preguntó Suigetsu.

-Ahora que lo dices Sakura tampoco está.. -decía Shikamaru buscándola con la mirada.

Lo que no sabían los chicos era que el azabache y la pelirosa habían aprovechado la confusión para escaparse.

-Un momento.. -Suigetsu se buscaba por todos lados en sus bolsillos -¡las llaves de mi Silvia, no están!

Todos dirigieron la mirada a donde se supone estaba el Nissan del peliazul. Sólo estaba el puesto vacío mientras la silueta del coche parpadeaba al estilo anime.

-Sasuke desaparece, Sakura también y por último el coche de Suigetsu, eso quiere decir.. -pero el peliazul interrumpió a Gaara con un grito.

-¡SAAAASUUUUKEEEE JURO QUE TE MATARE!

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 11:50 pm**_

Volviendo a la batalla, Sasori al parecer había dejado atrás al Honda. Valiendose del poder titánico de su GT-R aceleró a fondo y dejó atrás al S2000.

-Ja.. No eres rival para mí -reía Sasori mientras observaba el retrovisor -¿pero que demonios?

De repente al comenzar la pequeña recta vio los focos del Honda aparecer detrás de él, Sasori apretó más el acelerador y se dispuso a aprovechar la potencia extrema del Nissan y trató de escapar de DriverX.

_-Tendré que usar esa técnica. No será fácil pero debo ganar.. _-pensaba DriverX.

Luego usaba dos botones en su volante y activaba el nitrógeno. El Honda escupia dos flamas azules de su escape y se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasori.

-¿de donde diablos saca tanto poder? Debo ganar a toda costa -y aceleró a fondo.

Sasori lograba a duras penas mantenerse al frente. Luego de pasar 3 curvas más venía una sección de recta algo larga.

-Aqui te dejaré átras -Sasori usaba a fondo el Nitrógeno en combinación con el acelerador a fondo y vio por el retrovisor, para su sorpresa detrás de él no venía nadie -Ja te he dejado atrás..

Pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando vio a su lado derecho encenderse dos focos iluminando la vía. ¡El muy cabron lo había engañado!

-Esto.. ¡esto no puede ser! -se autoconvencía Sasori.

DriverX, de alguna forma había engañado a Sasori y aprovechando su descuido lo intentaba rebasar por el lado derecho..

-Bien ahora debe frenar, la siguiente curva es a la derecha y tengo el lado derecho para mí. ¡La batalla es mía! -Se decía DriverX.

-Demonios, me ha robado la entrada a la curva, no me dejaré vencer por este mocoso.. Esta bien tu ganaste esta curva, pero la batalla es mía, ¡ahora conocerás el miedo! -pero cuando Sasori intento golpear el coche de DriverX inexplicablemente frenó.

-¿Que? -sólo dijo Sasori antes de dar con su coche contra la barandilla de contención.

-idiota, a la velocidad que iba ninguno cruzaríamos la curva, es una horquilla en U, el no lo supo y lo pagó contra el muro.

El coche de Sasori estaba destrozado en la punta del foco izquierdo. Nada grave al parecer logro detenerlo antes de terminar en el fondo del abismo. DriverX se detuvo a su lado, bajó la ventanilla y levanto la mano.

-Práctica.. Eso hace al maestro.. -y luego con su pulgar hacia abajo lo desaprobó.

Subió el vidrio, dio vuelta en U y aceleró a fondo hacia la cuesta donde estaban todos..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 11:50 pm**_

En la cima los chicos escuchaban de nuevo los radios..

_-aqui curva 9, El Nissan dejó atrás al Honda, ya sabemos quién ganará esta batalla._

_-Aqui serie de curvas 12, 13 y 14, el Nissan acaba de pasar muy rápido, derrapa como los dioses.. Justo pasa el S2000, a más de 3 segundos detrás.._

Deidara, desde el palco contiguo a la calle grito..

-¡Desde ahora Akatsuki se proclama la banda más rápida en Konohagakure! Hum..

-¡Sueñas idiota! -Naruto le gritaba..

-¿Pero que? Como te atreves mocoso insolente.. Tu serás el próximo.. ¡A ver busca tu auto te daré tu merecido! -bufaba Deidara.

-¡Aquí te espero rubia tonta! -el comentario le saco una venita a la frente y ojos como platos a Deidara..

-Insolente te voy a -se arremangaba la chamarra y caminaba a donde estaban los chicos..

-Esto será problemático.. -suspiraba Shikamaru..

-¡Que bien una pelea! Te ayudare Naruto.. -sonrió Kiba mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Sólo faltaría Sasuke, pero también te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Suigetsu? -preguntaba Gaara.

-Nee.. Esta bien, servirá para descargar la furia que tengo por Sasuke llevarse mi coche.. -sonrió Suigetsu..

-Chicos no creo que sea buena idea -decía Ino..

-Concuerdo con Ino chicos.. -continuaba Tenten.

-Es cierto.. Chicos.. -Darui iba a separarlos pero un chico con una radio que sonó interrumpía a todos..

_-Aquí Recta del lago, ¡el Honda se acerca al Nissan a toda velocidad!_

Los chicos brincaban de júbilo.

_-No disminuye la velocidad.. Ambos han usado Nitrógeno.. Será que piensan.. Un momento, ¡el Honda apagó sus luces!_

-Típico de DriverX -sonreia Sora.

-¿Que hizo? -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Mi señor lo llama el "adelantamiento fantasma" se trata de engañar al de adelante haciéndolo creer que te dejo atrás para luego, en el momento que afloje el acelerador adelantarlo por algún lugar libre descubierto.. -sonreia orgulloso Sora.

_-¡El conductor del Honda esta loco!_ -volvía a decir la radio _-¡acaba de intentar el rebase por dentro aún con las luces apagadas! Si lo golpea el Nissan estará frito. Un momento, encendió los focos.. El Nissan debe haberse percatado pues se abrió más a la izquierda. Van codo a codo, pero si no frenan darán con su culo al final del barranco. Veo luces rojas, el Honda frena no así el Nissan, ¿estará intentando algo arriesgado? No esperen no se ha percatado de la curva..!_

_-Oh dios _-se escucho en el radio de la curva el fuerte impacto _-aqui curva 18, el Nissan ha impactado el muro, repito ha impactado el muro, está fuera de combate. El Honda ha ganado la carrera!_

Todos gritaban de jolgorio en la cima celebrando el triunfo del coche misterioso.

-¡Si lo sabía! -decía Sora.

-Realmente es genial -decía Darui.

Y los que estaban alrededor de ellos no terminaban de decir cosas buenas sobre él chico que le había ganado al Akatsuki, cuando una radio en uno de los coches sonó..

_-A todas las unidades.. Nos acaban de reportar una carrera ilegal en la montaña Matatabi, se les ordena a las patrullas cercanas que se dirijan al sitio.._

-¡Corran la policía! -grito un chico..

-Rayos.. Todos a sus coches vamonos.. -gritaba Darui.

Todos comenzaron a correr a los coches.

-Esperen, ¿y Naruto? -se preguntaba Ino..

-No hay tiempo.. -la arrastraba Tenten.

-¡Pero no debemos dejarlo!

-Tal vez ya se fue con los chicos, recuerda que ellos vinieron juntos.. ¡Ahora corre! -le dijo Tenten.

-Espero que estés bien mi amor.. -pensó la rubia.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 12:00am**_

-Aaaah que alivio.. Sentía que la vejiga me estallaría.. ¿Eh? ¿A donde van todos? -se preguntaba Naruto.

-Chico corre viene la Pasma.. -le gritó un chamo subiéndose a una moto.

-¿La Poli? ¡Oh demonios donde están los chicos! Me dejaron botado ¿y ahora?

En eso ruidos de varías sirenas comenzaban a ulular..

-Oh demonios demonios demonios.. -se daba golpes Naruto mientras corría a ver dónde se escondía.

Cuando intentó cruzar la calle vio las patrullas llegar a la cima de la montaña. Un Mitsubishi Lancer Patrulla urbana iba en dirección a él.

-Genial me atraparon.. ¿Y ahora? Diosito ayudame -imploraba Naruto rezando.

Pero cuando el rubio creía estar perdido un coche blanco se atravesó entre la patrulla y él. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Naruto distinguió al piloto. Era el amigo de Sora, el chico de casco. El le hizo señas con la mano y el Rubio rápidamente se subió al coche para luego DriverX poner la primera y salir disparado del lugar dejando atrás a la poli.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 12:00am**_

Los chicos huían en el Civic de Darui. Gaara, Suigetsu y Kiba iban con él.

-¿Chicos donde está Naruto? -preguntaba Gaara.

-No lo sé.. Tal vez ya está con Ino y Shikamaru en el coche de Tenten. -respondía Kiba.

Luego el teléfono de Kiba sonó.

-Chicos es Ino.. -decía Kiba mientras veía el celular.

-Contesta.. -sugirió Gaara.

-¿Alo? -contesto Kiba.

-_Kiba, ¿Naruto esta con ustedes? _-contestaba Ino al otro lado de la línea.

-No, creímos que estaba con ustedes.. -respondía Kiba.

_-Lo he llamado a su celular pero sale apagado.._

-Donde se supone que estará.. -decía preocupado Kiba.

_-intentaré llamarlo.. Estoy muy preocupada por el, no debimos dejarlo.. Tenten devuelvete debemos buscar a Naruto.._

En el auricular se escuchaba la pelea entre Tenten e Ino sobre ir a buscar a Naruto. Luego Kiba colgó..

-Y ahora.. ¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Kiba.

-No podemos volver, corremos riesgo de que aún este la policía. -decía Darui.

-Nee, chicos estará bien, el siempre sale de los problemas.. -decía confiado Suigetsu.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Ruta 245, Carretera vieja Konoha-Suna, Monte Matatabi, 12:10am**_

-Gracias por salvarme de la pasma.. -decía Naruto.

El chico a su lado sólo se concentraba en quitar y poner marchas, y no se molestaba en hablar..

-Oye, ¿eres mudo o que?

El chico seguía en silencio..

-Umm, veo que no eres de mucho hablar.. Bueno ni modo.. ¿Me podrías dejar en la próxima parada de Bus? Desde ahí puedo irme solo..

El chico solo asintió. Luego detrás de ellos varias luces comenzaron a parpadear. El coche detrás de ellos se puso al lado del Honda y toco el claxon. Naruto distinguió el coche, era un Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 2012 blanco el cual se adelanto al S2000 y comenzó a guiarlos con los cruces, doblaron varias calles hasta llegar a una avenida colindante con el terminal de pasajeros. Los coches se detuvieron, y DriverX le hizo señas a Naruto que se bajara.

-Ok ya entendí, ya me bajo.. Gracias de nuevo -el chico asintió -hasta pronto.

Luego en el lado del copiloto del Mitsubishi Lancer distinguió a Sora el cual le saludó con la mano. El le devolvió el saludo y tanto el Lancer como el S2000 salieron quemando llantas..

-Y bien, ahora a casa.. Cierto debo llamar a los chicos.. -miro su celular -demonios sin batería.. Bueno ni modo tomaré un Taxi y los llamare desde la casa..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**25 de Enero de 2013, Centro de la Ciudad de Konoha, Jefatura de Policía de Konohagakure, 12:00 am**_

-Jefatura de Policía de Konohagakure, indique ¿en que le podemos servir? -respondía la operadora.

_-Con el Comisario por favor _-respondía Ay.

El comisario de Kumogakure había llamado por teléfono a la comandancia de Konoha. Tenían que concretar una reunión para detener de una vez por todas a la Banda Akatsuki. La operadora desvió la llamada a la oficina principal del sheriff de Konoha.

-Aquí el jefe de la policía de Konoha, el comisarío Hiashi Hyuga, número de placa 2254225, identifiquese..

_-Comisario Ay, número de id 1154285.. -_Respondía Ay al otro lado de la linea.

-Y bien comisario ¿que se le ofrece? -preguntaba Hiashi.

_-Solicito una reunión de emergencia, para coordinar fuerzas en conjunto para acabar de una vez con el caso Akatsuki._

-Umm, una alianza.. Dejeme decirle que tengo a dos de mis mejores hombres en el caso -respondió Hiashi.

_-Creo que esto le gustará.. _

En la oficina, Hiashi recibía por fax la foto del coche líder del robo, el BMW M3.. Hiashi la levanto y la observo. Luego la apretó con furia.

-Uchiha.. Así que los Uchiha están en esto.. -bufó Hiashi.

-_Eso es lo que creo, por eso es conveniente aliarnos, para así acabar de una vez con Akatsuki_ -recomendaba Ay.

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos en 2 días aquí en Konoha. De todos modos iré adelantando detalles y a su llegada le informare.

-_Okey. Entendido.. No descansaremos hasta tenerlos a todos tras las rejas.. Esto.. ¡Es Guerra! _-Declaraba Ay.

Luego Colgó y Hiashi volvía a levantar la fotografía, donde claramente se veía el símbolo Uchiha en los costados del BMW..

-Jum.. Ya se que haremos.. Comenzare los preparativos.. Y creo que mi mejor agente será el que me traiga la cabeza del Uchiha.. -sonrió Hiashi.

_**Single Ending: Double Edge - Flux Pavilion ft Sway**_

**Fin del Capítulo 7 -** Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí de nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza, es que he tenido muchos problemas. Además de que he entrado en una depresión muy fuerte ya que hace dos días termine con la que era mi pareja, y bueno saben cómo se siente uno en este momento. Es doloroso. Y he estado sin ánimos. Fijense que la inspiración se me ha ido totalmente, no he ni empezado el capítulo que viene de Héroe, el de Pain va a la mitad, logre a duras penas terminar este, y detuve el diario de capis cortos Relaciones, he estado muy mal.. Pero bueno ya se me pasará, no es la primera vez pero duele..

Ya no los agobio más con mis penas, que de seguro ya los aburrieron, jejee.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, ya me pondré al corriente! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Caminos Cruzados.**


	9. Capítulo 8 - Caminos Cruzados

**Capítulo 8 - Caminos Cruzados**

_**Single Opening: Levels (Skrillex Remix) - Avicii**_

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Un desierto desconocido...

Nada alrededor...

Solo.. Vagando.. Implorando por ayuda..

Había caminado mucho, bajo el inclemente sol. No tenía idea de cómo llego a ese desierto. Caminaba y caminaba. Buscando, implorando por una gota de agua.

Hasta que un Buggy, que saltaba entre las dunas del desierto, llegó al lado del moribundo rubio.

Naruto veía casi al punto del desmayo, cuando aquel desconocido se bajó del Buggy, y sacando una botella de agua, le daba de beber.

El chico, o lo que fuese, se quitaba varias bufandas de la cara que lo protegían del viento del desierto. Revelando una negra cabellera con toques azulados.

-Quien.. ¿Quien eres? -decía casi al punto del desmayo Naruto.

La persona, la cual no pudo distinguirle la cara ya que esta estaba oscurecida, movió sus labios pero no se escucho palabra alguna. Luego todo se oscureció. Solo escuchaba a lo lejos..

-Naruto.. Naruto... Naruto.. ¡Naruto!

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**26 de Enero de 2013, Ciudad de Konoha. (N/A:**__ a partir de ahora solo pondre el dia y el lugar de los acontecimientos__**)**_

El rubio caía de la cama al suelo, y al sobarse la cabeza levanto la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber a que hora llegaste? -preguntaba Kushina que lo miraba fijamente.

-Eh.. No me acuerdo..

-¿Ahora sufres de amnesia? -la rubia ponía sus manos en sus caderas -Definitivamente no sé que voy a hacer contigo.. En fin levantate..

Naruto miró el reloj en su mesa de noche.

-¡Diablos Kushina son las 5 de la mañana! -exclamó Naruto.

La peliroja, quien tenía los ojos como platos y una vena le saltaba en la frente, le metió un zape que lo mandó contra el suelo. Naruto solo chilló de dolor.

-Eso es para que aprendas que no debes llamarme así, soy mamá, Mami o Madre-ttebanee.. Y Vamos, debemos recibir a alguien..

-Recibir a alguien.. ¿A las 5 de la mañana?

-Solo arreglate.. Tienes 10 minutos.. -Le dijo Kushina saliendo del cuarto.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Media hora después estaban en la sala. Cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo abriré.. -decía la peliroja.

Naruto no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en su desayuno. Kushina fue y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días -dijo Kushina abriendo la puerta.

-¡Tía Kushina! -dijo una chica de cabellos rojos saltando a los brazos de la mayor -parece que me estabas esperando..

-Si.. Nagato me dijo que llegarías temprano.. ¿Que tal el viaje?

-Un poco incómodo.. Pero bien..

-Que bien.. Naru.. Ayudame aquí..

-Voy ma.. -el rubio gritaba desde la sala. Al rato llegaba con ellas -Y quien e.. Karin -dijo el rubio enojado.

-¡Hola! Naruto-kun.. -la peliroja de lentes le saludó con una mano levantada y los ojos cerrados además de una gentil sonrisa.

El rubio bufó, luego le dijo a Kushina en el oído -¿Mamá que diablos hace Karin aquí?

La peliroja haciendo caso omiso de la discreción de Naruto hablo normal.

-Karin viene a pasar una temporada con nosotros..

-¡¿Queeeee?! -gritó el rubio -¿que pasa? ¿por qué aquí? ¿donde está el tío Nagato?

-Pasará una temporada en América, y como tu prima no puede quedarse sola me pidió el favor de que se quedara aquí.

-Pero pero..

-Espero nos llevemos bien Naru.. Trataré de ser lo más amable posible.. -le extendió la mano Karin sonriendole.

Naruto solo bufó y se dio media vuelta.

-¿A donde vas? ¿No vas a ayudarla con sus maletas? -preguntó Kushina.

-Voy a prepararme para el cole, ella que se las apañe.. -bufó realmente molesto.

-Veo que aún me odia.. -dijo Karin algo triste..

-Tranquila.. Ya se le pasará.. Cuento con que se llevarán muy bien.. Ahora ve a vestirte deben irse al colegio..

-¿Y las cosas? -preguntó Karin.

-Tranquila, las podrás arreglar al llegar-ttebanee.. ¡Ahora ve! -le incitó Kushina.

-¡Gracias Tía Kushina! -y salió corriendo al baño a prepararse.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Eran ya las 6 de la mañana. Y en la zona de clase media-alta de la ciudad comenzaban a levantarse la gente de alto abolengo. En una mansión, de corte grecorromano con toques italianos, enorme, la cual tenía un tramo de casi un kilómetro desde la reja a la entrada principal, bordeado por un espléndido y muy cuidado jardín lleno de azaleas y orquideas, la cual en el centro tenía una enorme fuente rodeada por el camino de ladrillo que venía desde la enorme reja de entrada. La mansión al entrar se apreciaba un enorme salón con muchas esculturas y cuadros famosos, en una de las habitaciones una chica de no menos 17 años se despertaba.

La chica, de un hermoso cabello negro, con tintes azulados visibles, se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, estrujando sus párpados que revelaron unos hermosos ojos perlados. El cuarto, pintado en toques rosas con lavanda, tenía un librero, con mesa para una computadora, un televisor pantalla plana, conjunto de sonido y vídeo de alta fidelidad, y una cómoda cama donde reposaba un pequeño muñeco de Hello-Kitty.

Después de un bostezo, se levantó y camino al baño, tomo una ducha y luego salió. Tomo si uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía en una falda azul, medias altas, zapatos cómodos, y un chaleco color crema _**(N/A: **__alguno de ustedes ha visto CLANNAD? Pues la vestimenta escolar es como la de Kyou -mi favorita por cierto-, es que soy malo para describir los vestuarios, sorry!__**)**_Cuando estuvo lista, unos golpes indicaban que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-¿Hinata-sama, se encuentra despierta?

-Oh.. Si Samui, pasa.. -contestaba Hinata.

La puerta se abría y revelaba a una joven mujer, de voluptuosos pechos, y de cabellos rubios, entrar a la habitación. La rubia, quien era la mucama personal de la ojiperla, se colocaba al lado de está.

-Hinata-sama, el Joven Neji la está esperando para desayunar.

Oh pero que preciosa se nota hoy..

-Gracias Samui, dile a Neji que bajo en unos minutos -contestaba la ojiperla mientras peinaba su hermoso cabello.

-Como desee Hinata-sama.

Y la mujer salió del cuarto. A los minutos Hinata bajaba las escalinatas que daban al gran salón. Miró por unos minutos el gran retrato central, que colgaba sobre la gran chimenea del salón, donde se apreciaba a la familia Hyuga. Pero ella solo miraba fijamente a dos personas, su madre y su pequeña hermana de 8 años, las cuales habían fallecido en un horrible accidente de tránsito.

_-¡Ya me voy a clase mamá, Hanabi, cuidenme siempre, desde donde quiera que esten! ¡Las amo!_

Una mano en el hombro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Se que nos cuidan desde el cielo, Hinata..

Ella, al saber que se trataba de su hermano mayor, un chico de no menos 18 años, de cabello castaño largo y ojos perlas como los de ella, no volteó, siguió observando el retrato familiar.

-Lo sé, nii-san.. Se que nos cuidan a ambos.. -dijo con una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, la cual se limpió.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar.. Yamato nos llevará en unos minutos a la escuela..

-¡Si! -decía la ojiperla mientras se dirigían al comedor.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Por una de las calles de Konoha, las cuales daban a los pequeños barrios, caminaban un rubio y una peliroja. El rubio iba ataviado con su uniforme escolar, solo que llevaba su mochila a cuestas y la chamarra en un hombro. La peliroja vestía una falda azul, chaleco crema y medias cortas_** (N/A: **__El mismo de Hinata, ya sabrán por qué__**)**_

-Karin ¿por qué diablos me sigues? -decía el rubio molesto de que su prima lo siguiera.

-No te sigo Naru.. El bus a mi instituto lo tengo que agarrar en la parada donde esperas a Sasuke-kun.. Por cierto, ¿puedes invitarlo a casa? -dijo ella coquetamente.

-Hmpf.. Inevitable... Y respecto al Teme, no creo que tengas oportunidad con él, es novio de Sakura-chan.. Así que si lo invitara no creo que te preste atención.

-Oh.. -ella camino cabizbaja. Luego recordó algo -¿Asi que te la gano eh?

-¿De que demonios hablas tomate?

-De que.. ¡Baka! -ponía los ojos como platos y los dientes como tiburón -¡No me digas así!

-Claro que si te digo.. Tomate. Tomate Tomates! Jajaja -reía el rubio.

-Eres un.. Inmaduro.. -luego la peliroja se calmaba y se acomodaba las gafas con una mano -digo, ¿no te gustaba la pelos de chicle?

-Tu lo has dicho.. "me" gustaba.. Ahora salgo con alguien más.. Y bueno, si no mueves el culo creo que el autobús te dejará..

La peliroja salió corriendo y se subió al bus que estuvo a punto de salir.. Naruto se quedo en la parada. A los pocos minutos reconoció a lo lejos el Nissan Silvia S15 de Suigetsu. Al llegar a su lado, bajo la ventanilla del chófer y para sorpresa del rubio, era Sasuke. Sakura lo saludaba con la mano desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Oe Dobe te quedaras ahí todo el día? Dime por qué yo sí quiero ir a clases.. -decía el azabache.

-Cla-claro.. -respondió Naruto.

Sasuke bajo del coche y abrió el asiento para que Naruto subiera a la parte trasera del mismo. Luego el azabache subió y arrancó el coche.

-¡Hola Naru! -saludó la pelirosa.

-Que hay, Sakura-chan.. Oe Teme, ¿Suigetsu no está molesto porque tomaste su coche?

-Que va... No dijo nada.. -río el azabache.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-¡Argh! ¡Sasuke juro que me las pagaras! ¡Por tu culpa voy tarde al trabajo! -Decía el peliazul mientras caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad rumbo al taller.

Suigetsu había olvidado que Sasuke había tomado su Nissan Silvia S15 sin permiso, y por eso salió más tarde de casa, obviamente perdiendo el bus.

Caminaba por las calles bufando y repartiendo maldiciónes cuando un objeto llamo su atención. Cerca de una tienda 24 horas, había estacionado un Dodge Charger R/T 1971 negro con el capó abierto.

-¡Anda! ¡Si es un Charger! -Suigetsu corrió prácticamente hacia el coche y comenzó a detallarlo por todos lados -está precioso, y bien cuidado.. Hasta tiene la tapicería original.. Está padrisimo..

-¿Oye tu que te traes con mi coche?

Suigetsu volteó para buscar al dueño de la voz, el cual salía de la tienda con un RedBull en la mano. Era un chico alto y fornido, de cabello naranja. Vestía pantalones negros y tenis blancas. Y usaba una franelilla sin mangas blanca.

-Eh.. Yo.. Nada nada.. Solo apreciaba el poderoso coche que tienes..

-Oh.. Bien.. Bueno, adiós..

Suigetsu iba a continuar cuando vio al chico caminar al frente del coche y comenzar a revisar el motor. El se devolvió y lo palmeo en el hombro.

-Oye, tienes problemas con el.. ¡Santo dios! ¿Donde está el carburador?

-No lo necesita.. Ya que tiene sistema de inyección directa.. -contesto el chico de cabello naranja.

-Pero.. Esto es una modificación de alto nivel.. ¡Hasta 2 turbos tiene! Y debo suponer que este no es el motor original de él.. -dijo sorprendido Suigetsu.

-Estas en lo cierto.. El motor y el conjunto transmisión son de un Dodge Charger SRT-8 que yo destroze en un choque. Este Charger era de mi abuelo. Me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, y use todas las piezas de mi Charger para envenenarlo. Solo los Turbos son modificación aparte.

-¡Oh dios esto es genial! ¡Debe volar! -decía Suigetsu.

-Si, pero tiene una falla enorme.. No mantiene el mínimo.. Estuve revisando pero no doy con la falla..

-Oh.. -el peliazul pensó por unos minutos y se le ocurrió una idea -Oe, ¿quieres que lo revisemos donde trabajo?

-En realidad no quiero ser una molestia..

-Nee.. Darui estará encantado con este coche.. Ni que hablar del viejo Sarutobi.. Le encantan los clásicos..

-Umm, está bien, acepto.. ¿Vamos?

-Si.. Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki.. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Juugo..

-Bien Juugo.. Vamonos, así llegaremos rápido..

-Bien..

Y Juugo cerro el capó del Charger, subieron al coche y se marcharon del lugar..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hinata y Neji salían de la enorme mansión. Frente a ellos, bajando las escalinatas de la ostentosa entrada, en la pequeña redoma que bordeaba la fuente, se encontraba Yamato, el chófer de la familia el cual cordialmente saludaba a los jóvenes mientras les abría la puerta trasera de un Mercedes Benz S65 AMG 2013.

-Konichiwa, Hinata-sama, joven Neji..

-Buenos Días Yamato-san, el día está hermoso ¿Verdad? -saludo gentil Hinata. Neji solo levanto la mano en gesto de saludo.

-No tanto como usted, Hinata-sama.. Pero si, hoy será un día estupendo..

-Lo sé.. -Hinata le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Luego ella se subió al Mercedes, luego de que Neji subiera Yamato cerro la puerta trasera y se dispuso a subir al coche. Encendió el enorme V12 biturbo que motoriza al gran sedán y arrancó. Pasaron la enorme reja de la entrada y siguieron hacia la ciudad.

Iban discutiendo cosas banales mientras estaban en el semáforo. Cuando Yamato arrancó en la intersección, tuvo que frenar de golpe en medio ya que un Nissan Silvia azul se había comido la luz y pasaba endemoniado. El Nissan freno a último momento y el Mercedes frenó frente a él. Hinata había golpeado contra uno de los asientos delanteros.

-¿Que sucede Yamato? -preguntó Neji.

-Un coche se pasó la luz de alto.. Menos mal no pasó nada.. Bueno continuemos..

-uh.. Me di un buen golpe.. -se sobaba Hinata..

El coche se detuvo por unos segundos, luego arrancó quemando llantas. Después Yamato continuó su camino al instituto.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-¡Sasuke-Baka Baja la velocidad, nos matarás a todos! -gritaba Naruto fuertemente agarrado de los asientos.

Sakura no decía nada, al contrario, por su sonrisa psicópata parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Hmpf.. No me digas que te da miedo.. Jajaja -reía el azabache.

Sasuke conducía desengomado. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que se pasó una luz de alto. Los chillidos de los neumáticos de un Mercedes negro no se hicieron esperar. Naruto levanto la mirada y observo por la ventanilla, el chófer del Mercedes parecía enojado, y más atrás no supo distinguir si era un chico o una chica que lo miraba fijamente. Sasuke arrancó bruscamente y aceleró a fondo. Naruto quedo observando aquel Mercedes desde la ventanilla trasera, tenía la impresión de que tenía que ver algo con los ocupantes de aquel Mercedes. Y así paso divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la Secundaria.

-Oe Gatito asustadizo, bajaras del coche, ¿o no? -le preguntaba Sasuke viéndolo desde la puerta del chófer.

-Si.. Claro.. -dijo por lo bajo.

Al caminar del estacionamiento de la escuela a la entrada principal, cuando iban por los pasillos de la escuela, doblaron en una esquina. Al hacerlo, Naruto chocó con alguien. Una chica, que al chocar con el rubio todos sus cuadernos y papeles dieron al suelo.

-Disculpas.. No te vi.. Perdón es mi culpa.. -decía la chica mientras se agachaba al suelo.

Sasuke y Sakura vieron la situación, Sasuke miró al rubio, este le hizo señas con la mirada, y simplemente siguieron.

-Disculpame tu a mi, ¿si..? -Naruto se agachó al ver a la chica agacharse al suelo a recoger todo -Te ayudo..

-No no es necesario.. Yo.. -Pero la chica al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de él se sonrojó furiosamente, y se sobresalto al ver su mano tomando la de él.

La chica, morena de cabello rojizo largo, con los ojos azules, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, el cual constaba de medias altas, una falda azul y camisa blanca con detalles azules y un corbatin azul al centro, se levantó y se dísculpaba nerviosamente.

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué disculparte.. Ten.. -Naruto le daba los últimos cuadernos que recogió del piso.

-Gra-gracias.. -decía ella mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Me llamo Naruto.. Voy en 3ro "B", ¿y tu.?

-A-amaru.. S-soy de 2do "A".. -decía nerviosa..

-Bien Amaru, debo irme, espero nos veamos otro día.. ¡Cuidate! ¡Dattebayoo! -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo mientras ella lo veía irse con la mano en la mejilla donde él le había dado el beso. Se sonrojó furiosamente y luego sonrió.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hinata y Neji habían llegado a su instituto. Un instituto privado en el cual el alumnado se caracterizaba por ser de familias de rancio abolengo. Claro también habían alumnos de clase media y baja, pero eran contados. Yamato los dejaba en la entrada principal al mismo tiempo que llegaban los demás alumnos. El lujoso Mercedes destacaba entre los demás coches que hacían fila para dejar a sus familiares en la puerta principal. El portero de la escuela abría gentilmente la puerta del Mercedes. Hinata se despidió amablemente de Yamato y bajó del coche. Detrás de ella lo hizo Neji. Yamato arrancó y se fue. Hinata y Neji siguieron caminando cuando una voz chillona hizo girar a Hinata pues la llamaba justo a ella.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata querida! ¿Como has estado? -le respondía una chica que cualquiera que no las conociera diría que son hermanas gemelas, a excepción de que la chica tenía cabello rubio y ojos violeta.

La chica bajaba de un Sedán Jaguar muy lujoso y corría hacia la ojiperla. Detrás de ella caminaba tímidamente su prima.

-Hola Shion.. Me alegra verte.. Yo bien, ¿y tu? -saludaba Hinata con la mano y sus ojos cerrados, para luego ser "arrastrada" por el brazo por Shion.

-Ven conmigo.. Tengo tanto que contarte.. -le miraba Shion súplicante. Hinata miró a Neji.

-Tranquila.. De todas formas ya me iba.. -Neji había divisado a Rock Lee y a Shee quienes hablaban animadamente.

-Si si adiós Neji.. -Shion menospreciaba a Neji después que este la rechazara varias veces, algo que no sabía Hinata, la mejor amiga de ella -Vamos Hina, tengo que contarte algo súper que me pasó anoche..

Las dos chicas caminaron mientras hablaban animadamente. Neji viró para irse cuando algo la detuvo. Frente a él estaba la prima de Shion, Hotaru.

-H-hola.. Neji-kun..

-Hotaru.. Buenos días.. No sabía que estabas allí..

-No importa.. Shion siempre se lleva toda la atención, ¿eh? -le miró cabizbaja Hotaru.

-No.. No es eso.. Si no que de verdad no te note.. -se excusaba Neji.

-Umm.. A veces me gustaría ser como mi prima.. Es tan decidida, enérgica, valiente..

-Me gustaría que fueses tu misma.. -Hotaru lo miró mientras el color subía a sus mejilas -No me agradan las personas bulliciosas o rocheleras. Me agradan las tranquilas y serenas. Como tú..

-¿C-como yo?

-Si.. Bien me marcho.. Debo ir a clases.. Nos vemos Hotaru..

Y ella lo miró alejarse hacia sus amigos mientras se repetía la frase del ojiperla -"Me agradan las tranquilas y serenas. Como tú."

-¡Hotaru! -decía una voz jadeante -Hotaru.. Gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo.. ¿Hotaru? -la chica estaba anonadada.

-Hola Karin.. -decía Hotaru aún con la mirada fija hacia el ojiperla.

-Oye estoy hablando.. -Karin movió sus manos para ver si reaccionaba.

Luego, la miró fijamente, se puso a su lado y busco con la mirada la razón de que su amiga esté así. -Neji Hyuga -dijo para si misma. Luego suspiro. Si algo no le gustaba de su amiga era lo enamoradiza que era. La tomo del brazo y se la llevo casi que a rastras.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En unos viejos almacenes fuera de la ciudad varios sujetos estaban reunidos en una actividad sospechosa. Los sujetos, 3 para ser exactos, vestían un conjunto de chamarra con jeans negros, los cuales tenían bordados de nubes rojas. Se trataban de 3 de los miembros de Akatsuki. Estaban delante de 3 coches con el mismo estilo, de color negro con vinilos de nubes rojas, aunque cada coche tenía ciertos detalles que los diferenciaban del otro.

El primero de ellos, de cabello pálido buscando a lila, usaba un colgante el cual tenía un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo. Detrás de él había un Dodge Charger SRT-8 2013 el cual tenía además de los vinilos de nubes rojas tenía vinilos tribales y el mismo sello de su cadena. Su placa de piloto lo identificaba como corredor del pueblo de las Aguas Termales, aunque estaba rayada al medio, seña de ser piloto renegado.

A su lado estaba un chico de capucha, el cual usaba una especie de pasamontañas cubriendole el rostro y apenas dejando visible sus ojos. Su coche, un Lamborghini Countach LP5000QV de 1986, el cual tenía extrañas figuras en partes del coche. Su placa de piloto era del pueblo de La Cascada, también rayada.

El último de ellos era un tio fornido, de cabello en punta azul y ojos extraños, y dientes semejantes a los de un tiburón. Este poseía un Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 2012, el cual tenía vinilos referentes a criaturas del mar, y resaltaban los tiburones. Su placa de piloto mostraba que era rebelde de la Ciudad de la Niebla. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el camion que habían secuestrado en la noche anterior.

-Cuanto tiempo más tardará en llegar el líder.. Muero de hambre.. -decía el pelilila.

-Lo que tenga que tardar, Hidan, además, ¿Quien fue el que paró en el McDonalds de camino aquí? -esta vez hablo fue el encapuchado.

-Lo sé lo sé.. Pero eso fue hace 8 horas, ya tengo hambre..

-Siempre tienes hambre ¿eh? -dijo el de dientes de tiburón.

-Ni que lo digas.. Tengo tanta hambre, que podría comerme un caballo entero ahora mismo. No caería mal un pollito al horno, o unas costillas.. -Hidan babeaba de solo pensarlo.

-Recoge la baba, Kakuzu, tal vez así con eso se bañe, jajaja.. -decía el de dientes de tiburon..

-Tienes razón Kisame, jajaja

-Oe oe cual es la risa, claro que me baño par de ignorantes.. Es más no -Hidan se olio la axila y retrocedió ante el olor -puede ser cierto que huela mal ¡Pero es porque sudamos! ¡Además aún no llego a casa para bañarme! -los veía Hidan con los ojos como platos enojado.

Kisame y Kakuzu pararon la risa y Hidan dejo de pelear cuando un portón estilo santa Maria comenzó a abrirse. Luego, un Rolls-Royce Phamtom, uno de los coches más caros y lujosos del mundo, entro y suavemente, como si el motor estuviese detenido, silenciosamente se detuvo delante de ellos. Luego, un estruendoso motor rugia, y un coupé negro como la noche, de vinilos de nubes rojas también que lo identificaban como de Akatsuki, entraba también, este entró velozmente y con un tirón del freno de mano derrapó hasta quedar de lado del Rolls-Royce, aceleró estrepitosamente varias veces y luego apagó el coche. De él bajo un chico de cabello negro corto, con una especie de máscara naranja de remolino. Vestía igual a los otros Akatsuki.

-Hasta que por fin llegan.. Tobi.. -decía Kisame..

-Hey que tal Kisame-sempai.. Bueno surgieron unos pequeños inconvenientes pero ya estamos aquí que es lo que importa.. -decía el chico de la máscara.

Del Rolls-Royce bajo un chico de coleta alta, de cabello negro, el cual camino hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió. De ella bajo un hombre alto, de cabello largo liso y de ojos ámbarinos, el cual vestía un conjunto de pantalones y saco negro, una corbata violeta y camisa blanca.

-Tobi-kun.. Por lo que me contaste mandaste a 4 personas, ¿Donde está el cuarto piloto?

-Oooooh.. es cierto.. Tobi no lo sabe.. Kisame-sempai.. ¿Donde está Itachi-sempaí? -decía Tobi tomándose el mentón.

-Se tuvo que ir hace mucho.. Recuerden que el tiene una vida que representar..

-Entiendo.. -decía el hombre de traje -Y bien, enseñenme lo que tienen..

Los 5 hombres caminaron a la parte trasera del camión donde Hidan abrió la compuerta dejando entrever miles de cajas de repuestos de coches.

-Es mejor de lo que esperaba.. Pronto controlaremos el mercado de autopartes..

-Claro que si líder.. ¡Tobi lo ayudará!

-Se merecen su paga.. -el chico de coleta trajo 4 maletines, el cual el hombre de traje tomo uno y lo abrió -500 mil dólares para cada uno como acordamos.

-¿Solo 500 mil? Esto es un robo.. Arriesgue mi culo en el asfalto por solo 500.. Eres un.. - El chico de coleta saco una pistola y apunto al pelilila. Todos voltearon a ver a Hidan con disgusto -¿Por qué todos me miran así?

-Solo callate y toma el dinero.. -decía Kakuzu.

-Yo me encargare de la parte de Itachi-san.. Se la daré en la noche.. -Kisame tomaba dos maletines.

-Por eso digo que mejor tomo mi dinero y me largo... -decía Hidan referente al arma.

Los tres chicos subieron en sus respectivos coches y salieron quemando llantas.

-Tobi-kun... -el de máscara volteó hacia el de traje -Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos..

-Si.. -El chico de la máscara dejo de hablar burlónamente y tenía un tono de voz más serio -pronto nos haremos con el control de todo..

El tipo subió al Rolls-Royce y el chico de coleta cerro la puerta. Luego bajo la ventanilla mientras el chico encendía el coche.

-Te llamare para el próximo encargo..

-Como ordene mi señor.. -hacia una reverencia Tobi..

Y luego de que el Rolls-Royce abandonara el almacén entraron los hombres del de traje, los cuales escoltaban el coche y vigilaban todo desde afuera, dos de ellos subieron al camión y salieron del almacén acompañados de dos camionetas Land Rover Range Rover negras. Tobi se acerco a su coche. El cual era un Mercedes Benz C 63 AMG coupé preparado para correr en DTM, era un coche de carreras.

-Pronto seremos los número uno de la Blacklist, mi preciado Mercedes..

Y Tobi subió al coche, acelerando a fondo y saliendo del lugar.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En el instituto Privado de Konoha, Hinata y Shion entraban a su salón unidas del brazo, Shion le contaba maravillas sobre la noche que pasó, mientras Hinata escuchaba atenta. Buscaron sus pupitres y allí se sentaron. A los minutos llegaban Hotaru y Karin, quienes se sentaron atrás la rubia y al lado derecho la peliroja de la ojiperla, a su lado izquierdo estaba Shion.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.. El chico desconocido le ganó al pelirojo de Akatsuki. -Decía Shion.

-¿De que hablan chicas? -preguntaba Karin.

-Shion me contaba los detalles de la gran carrera que hubo anoche en Monte Matatabi -respondía Hinata.

-¿Fuiste a las carreras?

-Fui-fuimos.. -respondía esta vez Hotaru.

-Si y eso no es todo, ahí estaba el chico que conocimos en la mañana.. Es tan lindo... ¿Verdad Hotaru?

-Si.. Pero también Sasuke-kun es lindo.. -decía con un sonrojo la rubia ojiazul.

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Estará hablando del mismo Sasuke? ¿el que se la pasa con mi primo..? _-pensaba Karin..

-Pero Naruto-kun es mucho más atractivo.. Es fuerte, alegre, sencillo y tiene una sonrisa.. -la ojivioleta se derretía de sólo pensar en el blondo. -En cambio ese Sasuke es frío, se nota arrogante y pedante..

-Espera.. ¿Donde los conociste? -preguntó Karin..

-¿A quienes? -dijo ensimismada Shion.

-Pues al Baka de mi primo.. -Karin se golpeó mentalmente, quería averiguarlo pero soltó la sopa de inmediato.

-¿Quien es tu primo? -preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Pues, no se si hablas de la misma persona pero yo tengo un primo rubio, de ojos azules, algo idiota y desequilibrado.. Y se llama Naruto..

-¡Si es el! ¡Es Naruto-kun.! Ahora me tienes que ayudar Karin, ¿ayudame a conquistarlo si? ps ya que es tu primo puedes hablar con..

-No puedo Shion..

-el para.. ¿Que has dicho? -dijo mirándola fijamente como si le hubiere malhablado.

-No nos hablamos desde que el cumplío 13 años.. Tuvimos un "pequeño" inconveniente.. Aunque no puedo negar que me gustó..

-¿Te gusto que Karin? -preguntaba esta vez Hotaru.

-Pues verán..

_FLASHBACK_

_(Narra Karin)_

Todo paso una noche del miércoles 10 de octubre de 2007. Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y yo estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo Naruto, no puedo negar que en ese tiempo me gustaba con locura mi primo. Era apenas una niña de 12 años y estaba enamorada de mi primo. Suena tonto, pero es la verdad. Pero no me arriesgaba a decirle algo, temía que me rechazara o algo parecido.

Cabe destacar que en ese tiempo yo era su princesa, su protegida, y me trataba con mucho cariño. El me trataba así desde que lo conocí, cuando tenía 12 años y había llegado a Konoha de Londres. Mi papá nos había llevado a mi y a mi hermano de 8 años a conocer a nuestra tía Kushina, y fue ahí donde lo conocí.

Volviendo a la fiesta, esa noche habían invitado a muchas personas. Todos corrían de aquí para allá. Y Naru no era la excepción. Me arrastraba del brazo de aquí y allá presentándome a todos sus amigos. Y entre ellos estaba Sasuke, y dos chicas las cuales siempre andaban para arriba y para abajo con ellos, eran una chiquilla de pelo rosado llamada Sakura y una rubia tonta llamada Ino. Yo sabía que a esta última le gustaba mi primo, y eso me provocaba celos.

Estaba tan ardida que no se en que momento me perdí entre tanta gente y termine en la cocina. Había unas bebidas en el mesón las cuales yo supuse que eran refrescos, tome una y me la bebi de golpe debido a lo que sentía. Me supo un poco amargo en cuanto me lo tome, pero después me gustó tanto que me bebi otras dos más, luego me sentí un poco mareada pero no se de donde me llego tanta valentía que fui directo a la sala, busque a Naruto quien estaba sentado junto a sus amigos y encima de él estaba la rubia. Lo jale del brazo frente a la mirada de todos y..

-¡Naruto es mío zorra!

Luego le plante un beso que lo dejó anonadado, todos miraban con la boca en el piso, y la rubia salió corriendo del lugar. La mire victoriosa, pero la sonrisa se esfumó al ver la cara de Naruto, estaba enojadisimo.

-Como pudiste Karin.. ¿Que se supone que te pasa?

Ahí supe que lo que había hecho estaba mal, luego salió detrás de la rubia y sus amigos detrás de él..

Luego supe que lo que había tomado era Sake que mi tía Kushina había servido para los adultos. Después de ese inconveniente no volví a ir a casa de mi tía y menos a hablar con Naru..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Vaya que metiste la pata.. -decía una chica recién llegada al grupo.

La chica, de cabello castaño y ojos negros se sentaba delante de Hinata, pero estaba subida en la silla y de frente a la ojiperla.

-Hola, Matsuri -saludaba gentil Hinata.

Las chicas se saludaron ente ellas y luego Karin sintió un codazo suave en sus costillas.

-¿tu enamorada? ¿Y quien es el afortunado? ¿Eh eh?

Karin volteó y ahí estaba la mejor amiga de Matsuri, Yukata, de cabello y ojos negros.

-Eso fue hace mucho Yukata, tenías que prestar atención.. -le dijo Shion.

-Oh.. Que mal..

Justo en ese momento entraba al salón la profesora Kurenai Yuhi, quien impartía lengua y literatura.

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas.. Hoy tendremos una clase suave, comenzaremos con..

Pero fue interrumpida por la puerta del salón la cual se abría de golpe.

-Perdone profesora yo, perdí el bus.. -se dísculpaba la chica, de cabello y ojos castaños..

-Sari, es la cuarta vez en lo que va de año que llegas tarde a mi clase.. -Kurenai suspiro.. -bien, puedes pasar..

-Gracias, profe Kurenai..

La castaña corrió a su puesto, a un lado de las chicas quienes no dudaron en reír al ver a la ojicastaña muerta del cansancio..

-Tienes que ayudarme igual.. -le susurraba Shion a Karin desde su puesto.

-No te puedo ayudar..

-Chicas callense la profe Kurenai las escuchará -decía Hinata en un susurro.

-Me ayudaras.. Tengo un plan.. -dijo victoriosa Shion..

_**Single Ending: Galvanize - The Chemical Brothers**_

**Fin del Capítulo - **hola chicos y chicas! Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero estoy hasta el cuello de responsabilidades, se me ha vuelto imposible trabajar en los fics, y estoy tan falto de tiempo que en los pocos ratos libres que tengo alcanzo a escribir un capítulo de un fic, está semana termine el de Underground, bien largo por cierto. Espero lo disfruten..

El capítulo esta un poco falto de acción lo sé, pero son capítulos necesarios para que entiendan la trama. Ya en los próximos verán más acciones de los chicos..

¿Que será ese sueño extraño que tuvo Naru al principio? ¿Que sucederá en su casa con la llegada de Karin? Al fin apareció mi ojiperla favorita! Que en este fic es de una familia de mucho dinero, y asiste a un instituto privado, en el cual asiste Karin. Ya hubo el primer contacto, aunque indirecto, entre el rubio y la ojiperla, cruzaron caminos en su ida al cole. Se acerca el encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita ¡Dattebayoo!

Y se descubrió que Itachi esta involucrado en la Banda Akatsuki, ya sabremos que pasará con el. ¿Y quien será el individuo que contrata a los Akatsuki? ¿Quien será el chico de la máscara, Tobi? ¿Cuales serán sus intenciónes?

Y vemos que Hinata tiene muchas amigas en su instituto, y una de ellas es ¡la prima de Naru! ¿Que planes tendrá Shion para con Karin? De seguro involucran al rubio.

Todas estas preguntas las irán conociendo en el próximo capítulo! Hasta la próxima ¡Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Una Llamada Misteriosa**


End file.
